La Suerte del Afortunado
by specterwolf3
Summary: A través de diversas situaciones Naegi Makoto, el ordinario alumno que gano la lotería para asistir a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza como el SHSL Luckster va obteniendo los corazones de las damas...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Pareja Dispareja

N/A: Buenas tardes, días o noches, donde sea que estén gente, aquí les saluda Spcter con un nuevo trabajo sobre una de mis series que se está volviendo una de mis favoritas, este fic nació luego de re-leer el fic de jibster, "The luckster and his luck", un fic que es básicamente pure lemon, y me gustó mucho como iba armando las escenas para llegar a la escena H, pero lamentablemente se quedó detenido, no sé si esta en hiato o no….pero no voy a quedarme esperando, digo, no es el único…¿O no? Así que aquí estoy con mis propios lemons para ustedes.

Antes que nada aclaro un par de cosas.

-A diferencia de jibster, no hare una encuesta, iré mostrando a cada chica del universo Danganronpa en un orden por clase ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que iré por un orden de las clases de la Academia. Si digo que estamos en la clase 77 hare caps con esas chicas y **solo** esas chicas. Cuando las muestre todas, al menos un cap x cada una (después si quieren pedir una escena particular envíenme un PM y lo charlamos ¿Si?).

-Al igual que Jibster, mostrare una especie de resumen con las categorías de lo que espera en el lemon; mamada, anal, vaginal, etc.

-A cada chica le corresponderá un epilogo o dos, depende mucho de cómo sea el primer capítulo ya que estos quedaran abiertos para nuevas escenas.

-Los cap pueden ser NC y C, esto quiere decir No Canon y Canon respectivamente; para quien no lo sepa, cuando ponga al comienzo de cada cap, y **lo hare en cada cap** , si pongo NC quiere decir que no sigue el argumento, ósea que no hay fundación futuro, ni Tragedia ni nada de eso mientras que C significa lo opuesto.

-Algunos pueden estar relacionados entre sí, ya sea porque son la continuación de su respectivo arco o para una escena con dos o más chicas con Naegi.

-Aparecerán las chicas de Danganronpa V3. En este caso serán las kouhai de la clase 78. Si hablamos cronológicamente sería durante el segundo año de Makoto.

-Siguiendo con el V3, la personalidad de cada personaje de este nuevo arco de Danganronpa será basado casi exclusivamente en gameplays de youtube, ya que aún no consigo el juego, en caso de ser necesario los caps con las chicas de V3 serán reescritos desde cero, claro, serán avisados.

-Algunos caps serán con los genderbender de los chicos, aunque no todos, digo, se imaginan a Hagakure fem con Naegi, porque yo no, en casos como estos depende más de ustedes que de mí, si quieren un shipeo que parece absurdo o imposible al menos denme una razón y una escena, no digo que me hagan todo el cap, ese es mi labor al fin y al cabo pero una ayuda será muy agradecida.

-NO HARE YAOI. Ojo, no tengo nada en contra, esta comunidad es grande, hay gustos para todos, el que le gusta bien, y el que no, también, así de simple, pero en mi caso el escribir esto….sinceramente no es lo mío, espero sepan entender.

-Habrá cap especiales del tipo harem y por fechas festivas (aunque estos últimos no saldrán directamente esa misma fecha).

Creo que eso es todo en cuanto a notas importantes, bien, dejemos este lio y pasemos a lo que queremos todos. Disfruten.

Contenido adulto: mamada, sexo vaginal, ligero maledom, semi público, sexo áspero, inside cum, paizuri, facial, sexo&amor. Este capítulo es NC.

(Normal POV)

Kibougamine Gakuen, también conocido como la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, o simplemente Pico de Esperanza, uno de los lugares más destacados del mundo, reside su sede central en Japón, una academia que entrena a los SHHL o también los llamados súper, personas jóvenes que son el pináculo de su clase y talento u oficio, lo mejor de lo mejor, no importa que campo sea, un establecimiento creado para llevar ese talento hacia la cima, sin límites algunos, muchas personas diferentes estudian y se matriculan aquí, claro que al ser la elite de la elite son algo…Especiales por ponerlo de manera suave.

Por ejemplo, si uno va directamente al salón de la clase 78 vera algo…..interesante por decir lo menos, cada alumno es único en cuanto a personalidad, desde amables y bondadosos hasta snobs y arrogantes pero no cambia el hecho de que son la representación física de su talento, que lo dominan como si fuera nada, algo tan natural como respirar.

Entre ellos están algunos bastante destacados, siendo un ejemplo aquel que es cuestionado desde entrada por los demás miembros del lugar tanto alumnos como personal, un chico que se ve simple, casi aburrido, uno más del montón que se encuentra prácticamente en cualquier lado sin mucho esfuerzo, alguien que va contra la corriente, pese que porta un título, que según dicha persona debería ser lo opuesto, el llamado SHHL Luckster o súper afortunado de nombre Makoto Naegi.

Apariencia: simple. Salvo sus ojos verdes y su antena/ahoge.

Notas: promedio.

Deseos/aspiraciones: como todo el mundo "normal".

En otras palabras alguien más, así de simple, siendo lo único recalcable de dicho chico su optimista personalidad, su ferviente deseo de seguir adelante a pesar de como estén las cosas de mal, su esperanza no flanquea ante nada ni nadie, esta actitud según los demás es lo que puso en el lugar en el que está ahora….

Sirviendo de amigo/compañero/ayudante de su clase ya que otra vez el SHHL motorista y el AllStar estaban a punto de irse a los puños….otra vez por cuarta vez en la semana, con todo el mundo ya sea mirando desinteresado, tratando de ayudar un poco a pesar de los humos, el único tratando de imponer orden siendo el SHHL compas moral que no lograba nada sino avivar la furia de los dos….

Naegi suspiro resignado e intento de nuevo calmarlos, cosa que le valió un puñetazo de Mondo en medio de la cara tirando al suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate. Los dos estudiantes al ver esto cesaron su pelea y corrieron inmediatamente a socorrer al chico tirado con el resto de la clase detrás, los 15 estudiantes salieron corriendo del salón pero la voz del profesor les ordeno regresar; a regañadientes volvieron no sin antes dejar a Naegi en la enfermería con alguien velando por él, y para su "mala" suerte ese alguien era la SHHL Fashionista, Enoshima Junko, una rubia/pelirrosa alta, de ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto y muchos, muchos, muchos demonios internos.

Durante un rato la chica normalmente "juguetona" y muy bromista, deseosa de molestar a los demás y causarles desgracias y disfrutar esa desgracia ajena estuvo leyendo una revista desinteresada de todo, cada tanto mirando hacia la cama de la enfermería donde estaba el castaño descansando, interiormente preguntándose cómo es que este simplón niño herbívoro logro pasar su análisis y no dejar nada de información para ella y sus futuros planes; Naegi es una persona abierta, casi no oculta nada a nadie salvo que sea para ayudar a dicha persona, era casi un libro abierto a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente para leerlo, un tipo sencillo, jodidamente, aburridamente sencillo….

Entonces.

-¿Cómo mierda no logro entender? Tú y tu patético optimismo, siempre consiguiendo algo de los demás, sin siquiera desearlo….upupupu que desesperado-se dijo por lo bajo Enoshima mientras se reía calmadamente, pero un borde peligroso estaba en su voz. Lentamente la bombilla de una idea se encendió en su cabeza, Naegi podrá ayudarla en sus planes, es tan inocente y fácil de engañar, un niño pequeño prácticamente, si, servirá de manera perfecta, solo necesita un estímulo….

Enoshima se quedó paseando por la enfermería mientras pensaba en cómo ponerlo a prueba, ver de que estaba hecho aunque eso se veía muy claramente, Naegi era la clase de tipo que no lo haría daño a nada ni mucho menos nadie, y si de alguna forma resultaba así de seguro se sentía muy pero muy mal. Por el momento la chica desesperada decidió ver como se daban las cosas y actuar desde ahí, claro que ya tenía un par de planes de antemano.

-Esto será muy divertido upupupu-se rió para sí mientras se volvía a sentar mientras fantaseaba sobre la desesperación, viendo especialmente como la esperanza y el optimismo de Naegi caían lentamente a pedazos sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, verlo completamente roto, quebrado, vulnerable ante los caprichos y deseos de cualquier enfermo y loco, para que pudiera hacer con el niño lo que sus más bajos deseos le instaban, ohhh esa solo imagen bastaba para hacerla babear y sonrojarse como las demás colegialas estúpidas que suspiraban por su amor de novela barata.

*movimiento* *gemido* *movimiento*

Enoshima vio como Naegi estaba recuperando la conciencia luego de estar más de una hora tirado en la cama, de seguro se hecho la mona. Lentamente Naegi estaba abriendo sus ojos mientras aún seguía en la tierra de los sueños ya que no parecía reconocer donde estaba, la modelo cansada y aburrida decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, con su mano derecha tomo una de las mejillas de Naegi y la estiro bastante duro mientras disfrutaba la mueca de dolor y sorpresa que venía del chico recién espabilado.

-shueltame poff favofff-apenas podía hablar ya que se lo impedía el dolor, mientras Junko sonreía decidió que no era suficiente así que lo dejo ir, vio cómo se sobaba la zona afectada y se ponía algo roja, le recordó a un animal doméstico, prácticamente era como tener un cachorro torpe.

-Ya era hora Naegi-kun, me aburría de hacer de enfermera-dijo algo altiva pero no cambiando a sus demás facetas, luego de estar un par de meses en la academia casi todos sabían de las tendencias de Enoshima para cambiar de "personalidad" cada tanto, aunque no eran muy frecuentes, si eran bastante impactantes, al menos para quien lo presenciaba por primera vez.

-Así que Oowada me dejo en la enfermería de nuevo, je, bueno, no hay nada que hacer, ahh, cierto, gracias por cuidarme Enoshima-san, no sé qué haría sin ti-le dijo alegre Naegi mientras le daba una de sus famosas sonrisas, durante unos segundos Enoshima no supo que sentir además del asco por su ingenuidad e inocencia, pero una muy diminuta parte de ella le agrado el gesto completamente desinteresado.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, me voy-dicho y hecho Enoshima se levantó de su asiento para marcharse cuando de repente la voz exaltada de Naegi la retraso, no esperaba esas palabras saliendo de la boca del chico.

-Espera Enoshima-san, déjame compensarte, quiero decir….bueno…déjame ayudarte, así como me ayudaste, es lo justo-le explico Naegi con determinación y convicción, por otro lado la chica se llevó una mano al mentón mientras pensaba para sí sobre esta oferta; por un lado podría rechazarlo de manera tajante y disfrutar esa efímera pero placentera molestia así como desesperación por haberle ignorado de manera cruel o….

Podría "hacerse" su amiga, tenerlo cerca, y cuando menos lo espere, ZAZ, el cuchillo por detrás, ya puede verlo, la cara de Naegi al saber que siempre jugo con él, que no era nada más que una simple herramienta, su asquerosa sonrisa convertida en una mueca rota, eso sí será divertido. Enoshima tembló durante unos segundos mientras se relajaba y obligaba a parecer normal, al menos en parte ya que aún se notaba su sonrojo y su sonrisa de loca, aunque no era demasiado.

-Upupupu, bueno, poniéndolo así, creo que me puedes ayudar en algo Naegi-kun ¿Me darás una mano?-Enoshima le pregunto con dulzura obviamente falsa pero Naegi siendo el chico bondadoso y despistado que es no lo vio, solo asintió con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Claro que si Enoshima-chan, te ayudare con gusto-le respondió con entusiasmo, Junko por un lado quiso vomitar ante la escena tan jodidamente dulce pero se contuvo, además de que sentía su cara un poco caliente aunque debió ser por el hecho de que no hizo nada desesperante durante un par de horas, debe estar pasándole factura….

- _Bien mortal, siéntete agradecido, esta reina lo ha elegido para llevar a cabo sus designios, no cualquiera lo hace, cumple mi cometido y serás recompensado, falla y lo pagaras….-_ fue la advertencia de la "Reina", Naegi ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, los cambios de personalidad, solo sonrió mientras asentía y le seguía la corriente a Enoshima, esta estaba parada con los brazos cruzados mientas lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante y su corona en la cabeza, entre ambas colas.

- _No te emociones mucho mortal, cometerás equivocaciones si sigues así. Estate atento a mi llamado, y no me hagas esperar-_ le dijo seriamente mientras se marchaba de la enfermería dejándolo solo, Naegi se recostó de nuevo mientras sentía como se mareaba un poco a causa del golpe antes recibido pero por otro lado estaba feliz, él sabía de primera mano cómo era Junko, bastante saliente y directa, en especial con esas personalidades y muy problemática siendo incomprendida por el resto de la Academia en especial por el resto de su clase, pero sabía que había algo bueno en ella, y esta era su oportunidad para demostrarlo. Ese pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a Enoshima sonriendo, pero su verdadera sonrisa, no la falsa que muestra siempre.

-Apuesto que debe ser muy bonita cuando sonríe de verdad-se dijo para sí mismo Naegi mientras pensaba en la Enoshima que nadie conocía, y si fuera el él primero en ello de verdad lo ponía de buen ánimo. Con ese último pensamiento en mente se dejó abrazar por el sueño que de nuevo lo estaba invadiendo.

-mientras tanto, con Enoshima-

(Normal POV)

La súper modelo estaba caminando por el pasillo distraída en sus nuevos planes, desde que salió de la enfermería solo estaba pensando en las múltiples variables con las cuales llevaban al mismo resultado, el quiebre de Makoto Naegi, cada una más mala que la anterior pero durante breves segundos, momentos efímeros que apenas aparecían y desaparecían en su mente sobre las palabras dulces del niño; ohh, para Junko era muy conocida esa pureza asquerosa y enfermizamente dulce que cautivaba a las demás chicas, lo veía prácticamente a diario, incluso su buena para nada e inútil hermana mayor había caído presa del encanto silencioso del niño "afortunado" pero eso no era problema, las niñas eran muy cobarde como para hacer un movimiento, claro. El verlos juntos más tiempo de lo normal de seguro despertaría sospechas entre los miembros de su clase pero nada que no pudiera manejar, al fin y al cabo hubo un tiempo cuando Togami había estado "pidiendo" la ayuda de Naegi para algo y todo el mundo pensó que ambos estaban bateando para el otro lado…..

-Veamos, debo conseguir un par de cosas primero y luego ponerme a ello, upupupu esto será fabuloso-se dijo para sí misma mientras su mirada se hacía más fría y despiadada con un borde de locura bordeando el sadismo, una sonrisa malvada llego a su rostro mientras entraba en la tienda de conveniencia del campus; estuvo un buen rato consiguiendo materiales para su "plan"; antes de ir a por las grandes ligas decidió jugar un poco con el niño primero. Lo haría ir por el campus buscando a los demás y dejarles "lindos regalitos" tan "buenos" que la gente estaría encantados con Naegi y ella, luego lo vendería al director….no, eso era muy cliché, muy fácil y predecible, necesitaba algo mejor, algo que no se vea diario…..

-lo tengo, upupu Junko eres una genio-hablaba para sí mientras se volvía a su cuarto, saco su celular al estar caminando y marco un número, desde luego sabía muchas cosas de los demás alumnos tanto de su clase como del resto de la Academia, en especial aquellos que tenían un cierto asunto con Hagakure.

-¿Quién habla?-la voz firme y fuerte así como áspera se escuchó del otro lado de la línea telefónica, Junko contuvo una risa, debía jugar bien este papel, en especial para su plan.

-Ohh nadie importante, pero tengo información que te gustaría saber en cuanto a uno de tus deudores upupu ¿Te interesa?-le pregunto con la voz linda y dulce pero se notaba el veneno dentro de la misma; del otro lado se hizo silencio, basto un par de minutos para que respondiera al fin.

-Si estás jugando con nosotros lo pagaras…habla-fue la sentencia de la voz misteriosa.

-Bueno…..-y así Junko Enoshima orquesto un plan para el desafortunado Naegi Makoto….

-Un par de días después, distrito comercial-

(Normal POV)

El llamado luckster iba caminando por la calle con un par de bolsas de su más reciente compra, útiles para sus clases y alguna que otra chuchería para darle un poco de vida a su cuarto así como un nuevo cd, el nuevo álbum de su amiga Maizono, la idol. Luego de cruzar un par de calles vio como una furgoneta negra iba cerca de la acera pero no le dio importancia, al momento de llegar a un cruce con el semáforo en rojo el vehículo se detuvo, está por otro lado abrió sus puertas y un par de manos lo sujetaron del cuello de su sudadera con capucha para meterlo de golpe en el interior e irse a quien sabe dónde.

-en un tejado cercano-

(Normal POV)

Enoshima Junko estaba sentada en una silla reclinable mientras miraba a través de unos binoculares el secuestro del luckster, su cara era una sonrisa, la fase uno estaba hecha, ahora solo debía esperar, solo debía llamar a la policía, darle los datos del lugar donde estarían "atendiéndolo", mientras tanto podría soltar al perro de su hermana para que vaya a entretenerse y de paso ganar unos puntos con el chico del ahoge, se lo había ganado luego de cumplir con cada una de sus demandas en estos días, ya que claro fue su hermana quien hizo la mayoría del trabajo físico, no estaría de más darle un hueso al lobo encadenado.

-Muy bien, sigamos chicos-dijo a la nada mientras hacía la susodicha llamada a las fuerzas de la ley.

-con Makoto, en algún almacén-

(Normal POV)

El pobre muchacho estaba ahora atado a una silla, las cuerdas dejando marcas bastante doloras en sus muñecas y brazos así como las piernas, en su cabeza una bolsa negra aumentando sus otros sentidos, podía escuchar como los diversos pares de pies se paseaban por la zona en la que estaban, murmurando para sí mismos o para sus otros compañeros, en algún momento pudo atrapar las palabras "mercado", órganos y precio; cosa que no le cayó nada bien al chico que empezó a temblar de sobremanera.

-Calma mocoso, te necesitamos relajado no tenso, eso no es bueno para la mercancía que guardas en tu interior Jejeje-le dijo uno de los tipos mientras se reía de su broma negra, el niño solo pudo tragar un poco de saliva mientras pensaba en cómo salir de esta, aunque las cosas se veían muy malas, demasiado malas.

-Escucha chico, hay dos formas de hacer esto, la manera fácil, sencilla, rápida o la manera lenta, dolorosa y divertida para nosotros ¿Cuál eliges?-le pregunto voz más fría la que supuso era el líder del grupo.

-…la primera-dijo Makoto a duras penas mientras pensaba en lo que le sucedería si hacia algo malo. No quería pensar en ello.

-Eso pensé, iré directo al grano, uno de tus compañeros nos debe dinero, mucho, mucho dinero, y el mercado negro de órganos está en alza en este momento; aquí entras tú. Puedes decirnos donde está tu amigo, te dejamos ir y no viste ni sabes nada de nosotros, todo el mundo contento…..o…no hace falta decir que es lo que sucederá contigo ¿O sí?-le pregunto al fin de manera tortuosa, Naegi solo se quedó callado mientras pensaba en la información recién adquirida, de entre todos sus amigos solo le llego a la mente uno que pudiera tener problemas monetarios y ese era su amigo adivino, Hagakure Yasuhiro, pero no podía entregarlo, no podía, simplemente iba en contra de todo lo que sabía y conocía, era traicionarse a sí mismo y lo que le habían enseñado.

-Mira niño, tiempo ni paciencia tengo, no será muy difícil hacerte hablar, o si de por casualidad puedes aguantar simplemente podemos ir a por esa chica rara que nos llamó dándonos la información sobre ti-eso si llamo su atención, alguien lo había delatado.

-Digo, no será nada del otro mundo dar con ella-el hombre seguía amenazando y dando oportunidades para que Naegi hablara pero de un momento a otro escucho como algo o alguien golpeaba la puerta de donde sea que estaban y los gritos de euforia, enojo, rabia o confusión ya que no sabía cómo diferenciarlos se escucharon de golpe, pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que algo pasar rosando las ataduras de sus muñeca en un sprint veloz apenas registrable para el chico, sin perder tiempo aprovechando su suerte efímera se quitó la bolsa de la cabeza y se desato los nudos de las piernas y el resto del cuerpo que lo retenía a la silla. Tomo un par de segundos para que viera la situación loca en la que estaba mido hasta el cuello; podía ver de un lado a los mafiosos disparando contra los uniformados policías anti narcotráfico o las fuerzas especiales, claro que no sabía nada de nada y tampoco le interesaba el seguir en ese mismo lugar esperando una bala que le quitara la vida.

Con eso en mente salió corriendo por el lugar semi agachado buscando una salida, un lugar para refugiarse, algo; con eso en mente registro por primera vez el lugar donde estaba, un almacén del puerto, vio unas escaleras que lo llevaban hacia la parte de arriba y decidió ver si encontraba alguna ventana abierta, sino podría romper una e irse de ahí, o eso esperaba. En su ascenso noto que en una de las oficinas tenía la puerta semi abierta, entrando con cuidado vio como uno de los gorilas estaba metiendo papeles y dinero en un maletín lo más rápido posible para irse del lugar.

Naegi trato de regresar por donde vino para no alertarlo pero fue demasiado pronto ya que el sujeto se dio la vuelta y lo vio, levanto su arma e intento disparar pero de golpe en un ataque de suerte repentina la luz del almacén se cortó dejándolo imposibilitado para efectuar el disparo, desesperado intento salir corriendo de la oficina pero al estar todo oscuro el tipo choco contra la baranda de la escalera y se vino abajo sobre un par de cajas destruyéndolas y quedando fuera de combate, momentos después la luz vino de vuelta exponiendo a muchos de los mafiosos entregados a manos de la ley, Naegi se quedó estático mientras miraba lo que había sucedido en pocos segundos. Era algo muy raro el cómo trabajaba su suerte. No noto como una sombra lo miraba desde afuera en el techo del almacén vecino, luego de esta situación uno de los policías lo encontró y lo llevo afuera donde estaban los reporteros, chismosos, otros policías que controlaban la situación y finalmente las ambulancias para tratar a los heridos; Makoto estuvo al menos unas tres horas declarando y otras hora y media en la comisaría local registrando los hechos desde su punto de vista, al final lo dejaron irse con su familia, esa noche se quedó pensativo en las palabras del tipo, aún estaba preocupado por aquella chica que podría estar en la mira de los mafiosos. Debía estar atento a las cosas de ahora en adelante, al menos hasta que todo se calme una vez más.

-salto de lugar, lugar desconocido-

(? POV)

-Encuentren a esa chica y háganla pagar, por su culpa perdimos a una gran cantidad de hombres, no me fallen-dijo la voz carente de emociones más allá de la rabia y el rencor, los que estaban inclinados delante suyo se levantaron para irse de la oficina oscura dejándolo solo.

-Lo pagaras niña, solo espera, tenemos un lugar para las golfas como tú en el mercado, pagaran mucho por ti Jejeje-se dijo para sí mientras miraba una fotografía de su nueva víctima, Junko Enoshima.

-al día siguiente, Hope's Peak Academy-

(Normal POV)

Naegi había vuelto a clases y luego de responder una gran cantidad de preguntas de sus compañeros ya que había aparecido en televisión en la noticia de la caída de varios miembros de una de las mafias que controlaban la zona por medio de lavado de dinero, soborno con funcionarios corruptos, prostitución y tráfico de personas, pero entre todos sus compañeros faltaban dos de ellos, las hermanas gemelas, esto llamo la atención de Naegi pero no pudo pensar demasiado en ello por la constantes preguntas de sus amigos así como la llegada de su maestro, por ahora la búsqueda de las hermanas debía esperar ya que a pesar de había pasado el peligro Makoto aun sentía una bola en el estómago, un mal presentimiento que no podía decir de donde venía ni porque pero no debía ignorarlo. Un par de horas de estudio, un almuerzo interrumpido más de una vez para satisfacer la curiosidad de los demás alumnos después, ahora Naegi se encontraba solo caminando por el campus de la Academia pensando, en su caminata no vio por donde iba y acabo en el tercer piso, específicamente fuera del mismo en las escaleras que daban una vista perfecta de toda la parte trasera de las instalaciones, el gimnasio, el pabellón de actividades prácticas, en especial para aquellos cuyas habilidades son manuales en vez de teóricas, llena de talleres y demás.

Pero algo le hizo mirar en una dirección en concreto; cerca de un costado del gimnasio estaban un par de sujetos que no pudo identificar, además de estar actuando de manera sospechosa y que se estaban moviendo con sumo cuidado; dudo un poco pero decidió seguirles, el tiempo que paso ayudado a Kirigiri en sus casos le dio buenas habilidades de sigilo y con eso pudo ver que era lo que hacían sin dejarse descubrir. Durante una hora estuvieron yendo de acá para allá buscando algo, en la mano de Naegi su celular preparado y marcado para llamar a la seguridad de la Academia de ser necesario; luego de que giraran en una esquina los sujetos, cuatro en total se detuvieron y vieron algo para luego asentirse mutuamente, Naegi trato de ver que era lo que estaban observando y cuando lo consiguió abrió sus ojos en la realización, estaban viendo a Enoshima, la chica se encontraba sentada en una banca escribiendo en un cuaderno sin cuidado en el mundo mientras se reía cada tanto.

Makoto vio como los tipos se apresuraron a salir de la academia, cosa que los extraño bastante y decidió acercarse a la chica para advertirle, aunque conociendo como es de seguro será cosa bastante difícil.

-Hey Enoshima-san-le llamo su atención, la mencionada levanto su cabeza del cuaderno y dio una sonrisa burlesca mientras hacía el gesto de la paz hacia Naegi.

-Ahh Naegi-kun ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Junko, Makoto se quedó un momento quieto mientras pensaba bien en las palabras que diría, al final decidió que no tenía pruebas y le mintió esperando que se lo creyera para luego irse, Naegi no vio como Junko lo miraba fijamente mientras se iba, su boca contorsionada en una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

-Upupupu solo un poco más-con eso dicho Enoshima se fue para ver si esos cuatro que la estaban buscando Irían a por ella y por consecuencia también Naegi, solo debía dejarse atrapar, jugar a la doncella en peligro, vender a Naegi y ver su esperanza quebrada y convertida en desesperación, como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Se levantó y rápidamente dejo los terrenos del campus sin importarle que la vieran los demás alumnos, supo que era seguida aunque algo no encajaba del todo; ella es la súper analista, puede ver una gran cantidad de variables numéricas en el espacio que desencadenan las reacciones de los fenómenos así como los sucesos antes de que pasen, claro que solo ve las posibilidades, de entre todas ellas les suma los datos que va recogiendo para saber qué es lo que sucederá con un gran margen de acierto pero dentro de todo esto algo era tan difícil de leer, no, un error, prácticamente no podía leer la suerte/mala suerte de Naegi en ninguna de las variables posibles, era como ver un abismo negro infinito y caótico así como arbitrario, no regido por reglas, simplemente dejado al azar total….pero…

¡¿Dónde mierda esta la diversión si no?!

-salto de lugar, distrito comercial-

(Normal POV)

Por un lado estaba Enoshima Junko caminando mientras comía algo de taiyaki que compro en un puesto cualquiera mientras podía ver las acciones de aquellos que la estaban siguiendo cada vez más cerca, en primer lugar los yakuza de algún clan sin valor ni importancia para ella y por el otro lado lucky boy los seguía a ellos y la negrura que era su "lectura" es desesperadamente buena, no saber qué sucederá la ponía en éxtasis puro pero de golpe casi regala lo que le sucedía en los rincones de su mente retorcida; sus lecturas donde antes eran miles de líneas que representaba cada acontecimiento con su respetivo conjunto de acciones posible ahora era algo completamente negro, como el abismo que es Naegi Makoto, no podía leerlos de ninguna manera posible, esto era algo completamente nuevo, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado como analista, siempre estaban ahí, esperando a ser leídos y descifrados de manera precisa pero ahora se habían marchado dejándola prácticamente ciega vulnerable hacia todo lo demás….

 _Cuan desesperado era._

Intento hacer algo para ver qué sucedería en consecuencia teniendo una idea de lo que puede ocurrir, mientras seguía su camino sin rumbo tomo su celular para hacer una llamada donde su hermana pero para su impresión la muy buena para nada no atendió, es más, le había respondido la contestadora automática pidiendo un mensaje a ella, la mente maestra, ja, parece que las cosas serían mucho más interesantes ahora que tenía que velar por ella misma sola sin un respaldo. Con eso en mente se metió en un callejón y espero, no tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo ya que los cuatro gorilas la encerraron en una esquina sin salida cuando se había adentrado más en el mismo, Enoshima podía sentir como la desesperación se iba apoderando de ella, cuan delicioso y placentero pensamiento surcaba su mente, ¿La violarían? ¿O tal vez la golpearían hasta dejarla inconsciente? Puede ser que hagan ambas cosas con ella, el solo pensarlo, estar sola, sin nadie que venga en su rescate después de ganarse la antipatía, e incluso odio de sus semejantes, sabiendo que podrían escucharla pero nunca ayudarla.

 _Upupupu esto es lo que quiero_

Pensaba mientras sonreía sin dejar que los gorilas la vieran al estar de espaldas; uno de ellos se acercó para tomarla del hombro y darle la vuelta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo el primero de ellos mientras sonreía y se lamia los labios, Junko por dentro estaba cerca del éxtasis.

-Sí, mira nada más que pedazo de mujer-le siguió su compañero.

-Ohh dios, aquel bastardo que la compre será un suertudo, mira esas tetas-dijo el tercero con su mirada clavada en el generoso busto de la Fashionista, está por dentro solo asentía esperando a que las apretara con violencia y brusquedad.

-Vamos, debemos darle un poco de cariño, ese cuerpo pide una polla a gritos, además debe ser virgen, es una gran modelo, nos sacaremos la lotería con ella, sea pura o no jajajajaja-el cuarto afirmo mientras cerraba y abría sus manos como garras, los otros tres tenían una sonrisa ruin en el rostro, Enoshima retrocedió fingiendo miedo hasta que choco contra la pared, esto solo se añadía a su plan, ahora que estos cuatros la violarían y se sintieran poderosos, luego los cazaría y los destrozaría, no le interesaba matarlos, eso no era divertido, pero el verlos en el suelo quebrados y rotos mendigando por piedad, piedad que nunca le darán a ella por más que ruegue y suplique, la venganza es dulce….

Los cuatros pares de manos comenzaron a tocarla despacio, yendo de arriba abajo, sobre sus pechos, sus caderas ahora descubiertas cuando movieron su camisa, sus muslos y cara, incluso uno era tan repugnante que paso su lengua por el cuello de la chica, esta tembló pero no de miedo, estaba por dejar salir un gemido cuando los cinco lo escucharon.

-¡ALTO! ALEJENSE DE ELLA AHORA-se escuchó un grito que venía desde atrás así como un olor a quemado, cuando se doblaron o se acomodaron para ver la fuente vieron a un enojado Naegi y al lado suyo…

Un puesto callejero, de fuegos artificiales que había tomado de un pobre tendero que estaba cerca, estaban en un barrio comercial y lleno de casas de antigüedades así como cosas como esta, además de acercarse las fechas festivas solo aumentaba la presencia de tenderos como estos. En su mano una mecha encendida lista para ser usada.

Naegi miro durante unos momentos a los cuatro gorilas para luego bajar la mecha hacia las de los cohetes y con un rápido movimiento encendió un buen par de las mismas y como estas saltaban en todas direcciones encendieron todas las demás para comenzar a correr en su dirección, precisamente hacia Enoshima mientras los cohetes y petardos volaban por todo el estrecho callejón provocando una serie de explosiones de colores que entorpecían la visión de los presentes pero Naegi teniendo un ataque de suerte repentina no fue golpeado por ninguna de ellas, es más, las explosiones abrían caminos y saco de en medio a los matones que trataron de sacar sus armas o ir contra el niño valiente pero los petardos explotaban ya sea en su cuerpo o cara, ambas muy dolorosas o pasaban a cm de ellos deteniéndolos el suficiente tiempo como para que el chico tomara la mano de la chica y se largara de ahí, en su camino llamo a la policía y las autoridades de la academia sin mirar atrás ni mucho menos hacer caso a las amenazas de los matones, no tomo mucho tiempo para que la policía llegara al lugar y viera la situación para tomar medidas…

En este momento Naegi y Enoshima ya se había separado bastante del lugar de los hechos, el luckster no sabía cuánto estaban corriendo ni mucho menos donde estaban pero no le importaba, cuando miro hacia atrás para ver si los estaban persiguiendo y al no ver a nadie se permitió un descanso ignorante del caos de emociones y pensamientos que era la modelo. Enoshima estaba más que desconcertada, las anteriores emociones que estaban dentro de ella, el deseo y anhelo por su hermosa desesperación aún estaban presentes pero las nuevas que solo las provocaba el luckster se estaban haciendo cada vez más y más fuertes, el abismo que lo representaba ahora se estaba convirtiendo en blanco, como una llama o una luz que brillaba con un fulgor similar al de una estrella, no podía ver nada, solo podía sentirlo dentro de sí, un calor abrasador que la estaba devorando de a poco, suave, poderoso, tierno y cálido en su estómago; durante segundos o minutos, no estaba segura, los rostros de sus compañeros se hicieron presentes en su cabeza pero no era como antes, si, siguieron mostrando nada más que desprecio y asco por ella pero de un golpe fueron azotados por el chico que la sujetaba firmemente, un apretado pero protector agarre sobre ella ignorando sus pecados y demonios internos, la sonrisa de Naegi, la misma de la enfermería estaba grabada a fuego en su cabeza…era como ver a un cordero suave y mullido, asquerosamente mullido pero tan…tan….tan….

 _Apetecible…delicioso y suculento….._

Una sonrisa taimada y depredadora se abrió paso en su cara de a poco, carente de malicia o perversión, pero siendo reemplazado por algo mucho más instintivo y animal, un deseo oculto que no se había mostrado ya que no estaban los detonantes para el mismo; pero ahora, la cosa era muy distinta. Makoto era la presa, el herbívoro, y Junko….era la cazadora…la depredadora….

 _Y tenía hambre de su herbívoro._

Makoto tuvo poco tiempo para recuperar su aliento ya que la chica por la que había arriesgado su pellejo ahora lo estaba arrastrando a quien sabe dónde. Durante unos quince minutos estuvo siendo arrastrando mientras Enoshima se hallaba buscando algo, luego de girar en una esquina se hallaron frente a un callejón doble, con dos posibles salidas y una parte del mismo que era una intercepción en forma de V, siendo un costado del mismo dando a una pared bastante cubierta por los transeúntes, cuando lo llevo ahí Naegi estaba bastante nervioso, aún más cuando sin previo aviso Enoshima lo estampo contra la pared con bastante fuerza y clavaba ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza imposibilitando su escape. Makoto Naegi estaba por completo a merced de su "captora", no pudo evitar tragar duro, no estaba tan nervioso con los matones, esto era mucho peor.

-…-el silencio proveniente de la chica era bastante aterrador, vio su mirada clavada en al de él, sin parpadear, solo mirándolo fijamente sin decir o hacer nada, pero sabía que estaba pensando en algo, solo eso se le podía ocurrir en un momento como este.

-…-

-….-

-…-

-Ehhhh…Enoshima-Naegi trato de hablar pero la interrumpió, su voz sonaba fría pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, poderosa, casi como una reina, y no estaba en ese modo.

-¿Por qué?-fue su única pregunta en esta descabellada situación. Solo eso deseaba saber la chica, deseaba saber el enigma arbitrario que era el chico justo debajo de ella, incluso en esta descabellada situación Naegi se llevó un dedo a su mejilla para rascarse tímidamente mientras pensaba en una respuesta que fuera tanto sincera como del agrado de la chica delante y encima de él, literalmente estaba encima de él.

-Bueno…para ser sincero….estaba preocupado por ti, no podía simplemente dejarte sola, y menos en esta situación…sé que no hice mucho pero…..no quería verte lastimada-con esas palabras el agarre de Junko sobre la pared se hizo aún más fuerte y poderoso, vio cómo su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de rabia y molestia. Casi de odio total.

-¿Por qué mierda te interesa mi estado? No ganas nada al jugar al niño bueno, ninguna mierda, nada de nada, solo un jodido sentimiento de satisfacción patético…no me hagas reír Naegi, dime de una puñetera vez que mierda ganas con todo este acto tuyo-le amenazó con dureza mientras clavaba ahora sus uñas afiladas en sus hombros no dejándolo ir hasta que entendiera que era lo que estaba sucediendo, las líneas ahora no se podían leer, eran completamente invisibles, no se mostraba ninguna información o dato relevante; por otro lado las emociones eran una completa vorágine ahora en su interior, la desesperación de que por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente desprotegida, a la merced del "destino" y que el único causante de todo esto estaba justo delante de él, ohhh, una gran parte de ella deseaba solo matarlo aquí y ahora para volver a ser lo que era antes pero otro mucho más, gritando por saber la verdad, por entender este enigma plantado delante suyo, un verdadero desafío luego de muchos años de aburrimiento.

-Ahhhh….porque sé que esa no es tu verdadera cara Enoshima, hay algo que ocultas de todo el mundo, sea un conocido o un completo desconocido, incluso de tu propia hermana, pero lo más importante, lo estás ocultando de ti misma, esto no es lo que buscas, no es lo que deseas, todo el día molestando o haciendo bromas incluso yendo hasta el punto de hacer algo malo a la gente, no eres tú en lo absoluto-por primera vez Enoshima escucho la voz firme y varonil de Naegi, quien siempre es suave y apacible, ahora tenía un tono fuerte y firme, el de un hombre; Junko no pudo evitar temblar un poco por ello aunque no sabía que era el causante de dicho escalofrío.

-¿Y qué es eso que busco?-esta vez su voz salió mucho más baja y tranquila, pero aun firme, Naegi la miro directamente a los ojos, las palabras brotaron de manera natural de su boca sin ningún ápice de duda.

-un igual, alguien que te entienda…y al mismo tiempo alguien completamente diferente a ti para que te mantenga en la línea, no, alguien diferente para complementarte o incluso desafiarte…..-esas fueron las palabras del luckster para con la Fashionista, Junko parpadeo un par de veces mientras el mensaje se grababa a fuego en su cabeza, las indicaciones tanto visibles como ocultas dentro del mismo siendo analizadas….

 _Un igual, alguien que este conmigo, alguien diferente, mi opuesto, alguien que pueda saber complementarme…..solo hay un posible resultado….._

 _Un mari…._

-EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-el grito afeminado de Enoshima estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos a Naegi, este se llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos por mero acto reflejo mientras veía a la chica que acababa de gritar de tal manera…..y la vista era jodidamente hermosa.

Los ojos grandes que brillaban de un azul cautivador, las manos en la boca tapándola un poco pero dejando ver los labios temblando de sobremanera, un sonrojo más que rojo pintando sus mejillas, se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba ahora luego de recibir dicho mensaje de parte del luckster.

-¿Qué es-pero no pudo terminar el mensaje ya que Enoshima retrocedió unos dos pasos para apuntarle con un dedo acusador algo tembloroso.

-Naegi, no vayas diciendo tales cosas de la nada….hyyyyaaaa, eres muy atrevido-lo último lo dijo más para sí pero por el lugar Naegi lo pudo escuchar muy bien, estuvo unos segundos bloqueado pensando porque su reacción hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro, repaso cada palabra que le dijo hasta que entendió el mensaje que le llego a Enoshima.

-Espera, espera, espera, lo que pasa, es que….ahhhh…bueno, tu sabes…..solo quiero ¿Eso?-trato de defenderse Naegi pero era algo muy simple sus intentos de ello, por otro lado Enoshima estaba pensando a mil por hora mientras pensaba y repasaba cada situación que tuvo con el chico delante de ella desde el primer momento en que se vieron hasta el actual, cada uno de ellos Naegi era siempre lo mismo, atento, dulce, comprensivo, todas esas mierdas que les gusta a las colegialas vírgenes que sueñan con el príncipe azul o el dichoso caballero de brillante armadura…..

-Tú….me entiendes, solo tú…..-se dijo más para sí mientras se iba acercando a su cara, con los ojos mirándolo sin cesar poniéndolo nervioso en especial el acercamiento, Naegi sabía que iba a suceder ahora pero aún no estaba listo, si, soñó con esto muchas veces pero que le suceda justo aquí y ahora…trato a duras penas de ganar un poco de tiempo, un par de segundos para calmar su corazón loco en su pecho pero no pudo mucho, con cada momento que pasaba el fruto que es Enoshima Junko se acercaba más y más a él, tan tortuosamente lento que era como si estuviera jugando con su persona, la llamo por su apellido y no respondió.

-Junko *beso*-fue lo último que dijo Naegi antes de sentir el primer par de labios en su vida chocando y uniéndose a los suyos, Junko se le quedo mirando un poco viendo su cara de completa sorpresa por el tacto repentino, una parte de ella se desesperó de no ser de su agrado, otra se preguntaba porque carajo le importaba y la última solo deseaba seguir saboreando esta deliciosa fruta carnosa; vio como Naegi de a poco se iba dejando llevar por el beso….bueno, solo tenían sus labios juntos sin moverse pero vio como el chico al ser primerizo estaba cayendo presa de la comodidad y la sensualidad, vio como sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta estarlo por completo, lo escucho soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer; esto por alguna razón aumento con creces el sentido de orgullo de Junko, aunque no sabía por qué pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, con sumo cuidado de no alterarlo poso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y en su nuca, cuando las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con el cabello más suave y esponjoso que haya tocado en toda su vida sintió como su presa se tensó unos dos segundos para calmarse y dejarse tocar así como empezó a tocarla. Las manos firmes e inquietas se depositaron en su cintura para moverse lentamente hacia su espalda, despacio la atrajo hacia el tanto como pudo.

Enoshima gimió por lo bajo de gozo mientras comenzaba la danza de los labios con Naegi, saboreándolos de a poco tomándose su tiempo, cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar, los labios se probaban tentativamente, pero estaba claro que Enoshima tenía el control por ahora, jugaba con ambos, tomo el superior y lo succiono un poco para soltarlo con un ligero POP pero sin separarse de su "fruta", luego hizo lo mismo con el inferior mientras sonreía para sí y acariciaba su cuello como cabeza. Naegi por otro lado trazaba círculos pequeños en su espalda baja para terminar sujetándola firmemente de la cintura y atraerla aún más contra sí, podía sentir perfectamente sus enormes senos siendo presionados con fuerza contra su pecho.

Junko tomo su cabeza para tirar hacia ella mientras gruñía un poco necesitada y hambrienta de todo esto, en verdad lo necesitaba, saco su lengua y la paso de lado a lado contra los labios de Naegi burlándose de él y al mismo tiempo pidiendo en silencio permiso; Naegi sintió esto pero decidió jugar un poco con la chica a la que estaba besando, cuando entre abrió su boca saco su lengua para meterla en la boca de la chica al momento en que esta necesitara algo de aire. Junko no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su boca cuando sintió el apéndice rozar sus dientes superiores para luego meterse aún más dentro de ella….

Estaba extasiada y al borde de la ebriedad lujuriosa, el calor de la lengua invasora que bailaba y se abrazaba de manera casi armoniosa con la suya y su sabor…..dios, ese almizcle varonil y fuerte al mismo tiempo dulzón, era como saborear ambrosía para ella, sus manos se depositaron en sus mejillas mientras lo acariciaba con ternura pocas veces vista en ella, las lenguas bailaban una contra la otra para luego tratar de dominarse entre ellas empujándose y aplastándose en la boca de la fémina; las manos una vez quietas y tranquilas ahora estaban aún más tentadas a recorrer el cuerpo del otro durante la sección de morreo, las del chico surcaron la curvatura de su cintura para luego ir mucho más abajo hacia sus muslos, los acaricio con pereza y suavidad para luego darles un apretón en la zona interior del mismo; por otro lado la chica bajo sus manos hacia la espalda y apretó su forma, dura, pequeña, firme, solo…perfecta para ella. Sintió como Naegi se apoyó contra la pared buscando algo de comodidad para seguir con su sesión caliente, le vino una idea mientras ahora era ella quien asaltaba la boca del luckster; usos sus piernas para abrir las de su compañero mientras se iba apoyando en él para acomodarse lo mejor que podía encima de su regazo en una posición semi sentada y de inmediato se froto contra él, la fricción comenzó lenta, así como tentativa pero rápidamente escalo niveles en la calentura, siendo cada vez más dura, áspera, impaciente así como erótica. Enoshima podía sentir sus pezones completamente erectos, muy duros pegándose contra su brasier causándole tanto molestia como placer, deseaba dejarlos libres, necesitaba algo de alivio, movió una de sus manos donde estaban las de Naegi y tomo una de ellas, la otra volvió a sostenerla de la cintura tratando de apaciguar su asalto.

Guio la mano del chico hacia uno de sus pechos, no había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que quería; Naegi dudo unos segundos pero el gruñido molesto así como impaciente de la chica lo hizo actuar, dio un apretón suave y tentativo. Junko separo su boca con un sonoro ruido dejando una gruesa, larga estela de saliva que los una mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un ronco gemido para volver a plantar su frente contra la de Makoto, detuvo su fricción contra su entrepierna sensible y la dura polla del luckster que amenazaba con romper los pantalones. Azul vidrioso se encontró con el verde ansioso.

-Más, quiero más-eso fue lo único que dijo Enoshima antes de plantar sus labios contra los de Naegi de nuevo siendo el beso ahora completamente abrasivo; salvaje y apasionado, labios amasándose uno encima y contra el otro, succionándose entre sí, dientes picando, mordiendo con suavidad, dureza, salvajismo, dejando los labios hinchados, rojos, sensuales, apetecibles, lenguas sumamente húmedas frotándose, intercambiando saliva con un ruido característico que era música para los dos amantes.

Las manos de Naegi viajaban por el cuerpo de Enoshima explorando sus reacciones viendo cuan sensible es una chica, su mano derecha apretaba su seno, desde abajo, arriba y el contorno, surcando su areola haciéndola temblar. Armándose de valor acompañado por el deseo metió su mano en la camisa para tratar de tener un mejor margen de maniobra en la zona erógena, uso sus dedos para apretar y pellizcar el pezón oculto obligando a Junko a morderse los labios para evitar gritar ya que la acción al ser repentina hizo que sintiera una descarga en su columna, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras volvía a terminar sus besos de manera abrupta.

Junko reacciono clavando sus uñas en el cuello y hombro de Makoto marcándolo un poco haciéndolo sisear pero eso solo amentaba el libido de ambos, paso sus manos hacia su nuca y cabeza enterrándola en su escote ahora mucho más destacado como abierto para el luckster, este empezó a besar y lamer la zona provocando que ella tire de sus cabellos o que lo empujara aún más contra su cuerpo; por otro lado mientras Naegi llevaba a cabo sus ministraciones Enoshima bajo sus manos para acariciar sus bíceps y vientre con movimientos lentos y suaves, tentándolo, luego siguió bajando hasta su entrepierna, se levantó un poco para que su mano pudiera acceder a ella, abrió los ojos cuando sintió un duro, firme, muy caliente apéndice en sus dedos, casi podía imaginar su forma, haciéndola babear; lo froto, acaricio, apretó un poco para luego ir a por sus testículos, Naegi apretó sus dientes de tal manera que podrían romperse, estaba temblando por ello. La chica vio por el rabillo del ojo unas cajas que estaban a su lado y empujo a su amante para que se sentara, sin perder tiempo se sentó encima de él, precisamente encima de su notable erección.

Naegi respiraba con dureza, tener la cara enterrada en el escote no le dio mucho aire, ahora sufría las consecuencias, consecuencias sumamente atractivas para su compañera. Enoshima vio el lío erótico que era Makoto, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, su ropa desaliñada y suelta, sus ojos empañados por el deseo, sus labios maltratados, tan hinchados, tan rojos, tan apetecibles pero lo mejor era su sudor, ver las gotas del mismo surcando la curvatura de su adorable y linda cara, como bajaba por su clavícula para perderse en el cuello de su ropa, no señor, debía ver el resto del espectáculo. Tiro de los hombros de la chaqueta y se la quitó, luego se apoyó en su pecho y tomo el cierre de la sudadera con los dientes para bajarla quedando ella arrodillada con la cara justo en la entrepierna, en este punto Makoto estaba haciendo una excelente imitación de un tomate maduro. La sudadera ya se había caído a los pies de ambos.

-Upupupu-Junko se rió un poco al ver la reacción del chico pero siguió no obstante, solo quedando una remera negra, la única prenda que la separaba del torso desnudo de su deseo carnal; puso sus manos en la cintura y subió su cabeza justo encima de la entrepierna, muy, pero muy despacio fue despojándolo de dicha prenda mientras dejaba una estela de besos así como lamidas en el vientre, pecho, cuello, clavícula hasta volver a besarlo mientras tiraba la remera en algún lado y volvía a sentarse en su regazo. Para sorpresa de Junko, Makoto la tomo de la cintura y la separo de su cuerpo, por un segundo la desesperación abordo la mente de la fémina, tembló de manera errática, al borde la histeria pero eso fue reemplazado por la sorpresa, la calentura y por primera vez, la timidez. Naegi en su segundo ataque de atrevimiento la dio vuelta para sentarla de nuevo encima de él, la obligo a recostarse en su pecho mientras usaba ambas manos para manosear sus pechos, Junko tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y tomo la del luckster mientras lo obligaba a besarle el cuello, cansada de gemir cerro sus labios contra los suyos en un beso tan febril como los anteriores mientras el manoseo junto a las caricias aumentaban más.

Makoto quiso un poco de venganza por la vergüenza que paso antes, desabrocho su camisa de manera lenta, muy despacio haciéndola temblar, su mujer gruño cuando no estaba apresurándose así que decidió seguir, cuando desabrocho todos los botones le quito su camisa dejándola solo con la corbata y su brasier negro; tomo sus pechos amasándolos hacia abajo, arriba y adelante enfocándose en la areola junto a los pezones, Junko era un lio babeante así como temblante ahora.

Luego de jugar con los senos durante unos minutos decidió dar el primer salto de fe, la movió con cuidado exponiendo su espalda, guio sus manos hacia los ganchos del brasier para quitarlos….

Si solo fuera tan sencillo, resulta que la suma de la timidez, el deseo junto a la inexperiencia impidieron a Makoto retirárselo, Junko parpadeaba un poco recuperando algo del enfoque perdido, cuando noto la mala suerte de su amante no pudo evitar reírse de ello.

-¿Te ayudo lucky-boy?-le pregunto para recibir un asentimiento bastante enérgico, sonriendo pícaramente se quitó su brasier junto a su corbata y los tiros a la pila de ropa quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba, se recostó en el pecho de Makoto y le dio el visto bueno para seguir; el luckster trago duro mientras levantaba sus manos temblorosas y las guiaba hacia los pechos desnudos, Junko miraba expectante y ansiosa, se lamio los labios y sus manos se abrían y cerraban emocionadas, estaba muy caliente, sus muslos se cerraron para friccionarse entre sí tratando de detener el ardor de su mojada vagina que estaba lubricándose para lo que venía con seguridad. Con un último suspiro Makoto tomo los dos orbes de carne y los apretó ganando un gemido/grito de Junko, tiro de los pezones hacia afuera logrando que la Fashionista se mordiera los labios de sobremanera dejándolos aún más rojos, cuando los soltó vio el rebote más hipnótico y sensual de su vida así como un súcubo en carne propia tan bella y sensual, solo para él; Junko ahora era similar a una gelatina de frutilla, completamente temblorosa, roja a más no poder, y el sudor que la hacía brillar….no supo cuando reclamo su boca de nuevo con necesidad pero el beso no duro mucho ya que estaban ambos muy agitados.

Junko no podía más, solo un poco más de los cuidados de Naegi y terminaría tocando el cielo, era increíble la habilidad del chico o su suerte estaba a tope, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, sintió la erección palpitante así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Salió de su "trono" y se arrodillo en una posición bastante sugestiva, de piernas abiertas, los pechos desnudos sobre su polla y la cara arriba de la entrepiernas mientras besaba la zona con algún que otra mordedura amorosa, todo esto sin dejar de verlo directamente. Bajo su cara donde el cierre y lo tomo con los dientes para tirar de él, al mismo tiempo deshizo su cinturón, con un movimiento algo brusco le quito el pantalón mientras luchaba con sus zapatillas rojas, las prendas terminaron apilándose al montón cercano a ellos.

Enoshima se relamió los labios, la boca seca deseosa de tomar algo, algo caliente, la baba cayendo de la misma mientras su mirada enfocada en su "premio", podía ver el miembro de Naegi haciendo una carpa en sus bóxer, con sus uñas agarro de esta última barrera y con un solo movimiento rápido se lo quito. La polla larga y dura la golpeo en la nariz, sus ojos se pusieron aún más vidriosos, ahora estaba completamente borracha por el almizcle y sudor masculino, la cabeza del miembro justo entre los ojos, paso su lengua por sus labios una última vez antes de comenzar sus mimos…

-ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-fue el gemido áspero que broto de Makoto cuando sintió por primera vez la lengua caliente de Junko surcar el contorno de su polla suavemente, lentamente, tortuosamente lento. Desde la base subió hasta quedar justo en el prepucio que al ser el chico herbívoro un virgen estaba cubriendo la cabeza, siguió esto durante un minuto o dos para mojarlo bien; Naegi mientras tanto apretaba los dientes y las manos en la caja en la que estaba sentado, y era solo el principio. Junko agarro la piel de la cabeza con las dos manos y tiro de la misma hacia afuera exponiéndolo un poco, acto seguido introdujo su lengua para hacer movimientos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y cada tanto pasarla por su corona provocando un temblor así como un jadeo de gusto de su amante; cuando la polla comenzó a segregar pre-cum decidió ser aún más audaz, metió la cabeza y solo la cabeza en su boca para besar, chupar y mordisquear la piel que cubría el eje, subió hasta que solo sus labios estaban apenas posados sobre el prepucio para bajar una vez más en un ritmo lento, así logro pelarlo dejándola expuesta. Lo soltó con un "POP" para ver su trabajo.

La polla "libre" para ella era magnifica, su cabeza roja como cereza, el eje temblando cada tanto, el frenillo expulsando pre-cum, perfecto para lubricarlo, esto era bueno por la mirada de completa dicha de Naegi, levanto su mirada para verlo mientras relamía en forma de burla su polla de nuevo teniendo especial énfasis en la corona.

-Ahhgg..Aggghh…p….po…..por….fa….f…fav…agghrHHHH….favor…..Jun….JUNKOOOOO-al intentar pedirle a su amante que fuera un poco más suave ya que era su primera vez Naegi creyó que esto no sería mucho más difícil de soportar, cuan equivocado estaba ya que Junko enterró el miembro entre sus bollos y los apretó con las manos, la parte expuesta del falo tembló de manera errática cuando la suavidad de los pechos lo estrujaron en un masaje repentino ascendente.

-Upupupu y viene lo mejor Ma-kun, aguanta-esa fue la única advertencia de Enoshima al detener su paizuri; Makoto bajo la mirada algo decepcionado al no sentir ese celestial placer y lo que vio solo lo puso aún más caliente así como nervioso. Junko estaba salivando mucho, más que de costumbre, vio en primera fila la estela de saliva caer de su boca….ohhh Kami esa boca que llego a saborear antes y como quería hacerlo de nuevo, los labios tan rojos e hinchados, la lengua afuera, la línea gruesa del lubricante de Junko cayendo directamente en el frenillo de su polla para terminar separándose en todo el contorno tanto del busto como del miembro prisionero.

-Junko….-era todo lo que podía decir Naegi, en su mente solo estaba esta mujer que tanto placer le estaba dando y en la psique de la dama estaba el puro gozo de causarle esto y ninguna otra al hombre que estaba complaciendo, escucharlo decir su nombre era simplemente tan gratificante, erótico, sensual….

-AGGGHHHHH…-fue el grito ahogado de Makoto cuando su polla fue cubierta por la boca de Junko, esta reanudo su paja rusa con fervor, en especial cuando Enoshima tuvo cuidado de que el eje del miembro sintiera los duros pezones acariciándolo, al mismo tiempo tanto el frenillo como la corona eran asaltados por la lengua emocionada de la chica y sus labios carnosos.

*chupar* *besar* *sorber* *sorber* *chupar* *mordisquear* *chupar* *sorber* *chupar* *chupar*

Junko noto como Makoto estaba temblando demasiado, su cabeza prácticamente era un vibrador en su boca, cosa que le gustó mucho, cansada de estar meneando su boca hacia arriba y abajo decidió tomar aún más del eje en su garganta, pero no se detuvo ahí, cuando tomo la mitad del pene de Makoto en su boca comenzó a tatarear, causando una vibración que lo puso en la borda, Naegi por acto reflejo agarro las colas de Enoshima y la sujeto con fuerza mientras trataba inútilmente de sacar aunque sea un poco su miembro de su ansiosa boca, pero al ir sacándolo de a poco, noto que las vibraciones de su tatarear se concentraban en su parte más sensible. Estaba al borde, a un paso de acabar.

-P..pa…..para…..por…..por…ARGGGHHHH…y….ya…ya…..c…cas….casi-murmuraba Naegi o jadeaba el contenido de su boca, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza; Junko al ver este estado de euforia no pudo sino sonreír, intentarlo mejor dicho al tener su boca llena así que decidió dar un último golpe para hacerlo venir, paso sus dientes sobre la punta del falo durante unos segundos y luego lo mordió. Ese mordisco no era duro ni áspero, sino suave pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente contundente, ese acto sorpresa basto para que Makoto se llevara las manos a la boca y se mordiera sus labios para contener su grito de placer ante tan dura corrida, Junko cerro sus ojos mientras sentía las cuerdas gruesas, calientes, espesas, pegajosas de semen correr por su garganta, el sabor salado inundándola, el olor fuerte que venía cuando lo saco de ella, la lengua colgando afuera pintada de blanco, para su deleite vio como el pene de Makoto siguió tirando las cuerdas blancas, estas aterrizaron en sus labios, con cada tiro si bien seguían siendo abundantes así como todo lo demás iban perdiendo fuerza, bajaron por su cuello y senos hasta el suelo. Naegi respiraba con fuerza cuando arrojo su cabeza contra la pared, el placer abrasador de su orgasmo junto al post orgasmo eran demasiado para él, su antebrazo se depositó en su mirada, sobre sus ojos mientras se los refregaba intentado quitar lo vidrioso de sus ojos, cuando pudo ver bien….el espectáculo lo puso duro de nuevo.

Ahí, arrodillada en su entrepiernas estaba Junko Enoshima, la SHSL Fashionista con las manos en sus pechos levantados hacia arriba, la lengua pasando por ellos recogiendo su semen perdido, saboreándolo y tragándolo, así hasta que dejo sus senos completamente limpios, luego siguió el resto, su cuello con su nuevo "collar de perlas" para terminar con los restos de sus labios, aunque era muy poco, la chica le devolvió la mirada lujuriosa, le guiño un ojo, luego abrió su boca mostrando los restos de su semilla y se lo trago con un audible sonido para él, solo para él. Naegi no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar duro.

-Upupu delicioso Ma-kun pero-con eso dicho Enoshima se levantó y se apoyó contra la pared, bajo su cuerpo en algo similar a un striptease mientras se quitaba su panty, luego se levantó para apoyarse por completo en la pared, levanto su falda, abrió las piernas y se dio una nalgada en su hermoso culo, el sonido del golpe hizo que se crispara la polla de Naegi; Enoshima se dio una segunda palmada en la otra mejilla pero no la soltó, la sostuvo marcándola con sus uñas y la estiro exponiendo su completamente lubricada y lista vagina así como un ano que se expandía y contraía esperando ansioso.

-No es suficiente, ven lucky-boy, reclama tu premio-le dijo con tanto amor, lujuria, excitación como adoración en ella. Makoto prácticamente podía ver los corazones en los ojos de Junko, era palpable su deseo para con él y para ser sinceros estaba encantado, Naegi se acercó hasta ella mientras miraba por primera vez si había alguien más aquí aparte de ellos, luego de todo el ruido que hicieron le pareció raro que nadie se halla acercado por chismoso, al no ver a nadie se pudo relajar un poco pero al sentir el culo desnudo, precisamente la raya de Junko aprisionar su pija mientras la meneaba arriba y abajo logro que toda su atención se enfocara en ella.

Makoto vio como Junko le dirigió una mirada desde un costado, una sonrisa taimada, así como coqueta mientras seguía frotándose contra su miembro endurecido de nuevo, por acto reflejo Naegi llevo sus manos hacia sus caderas sujetándola y empujo las suyas hacia adelante para tratar de sentirla mejor, pudo sentir el abrumador calor de los pliegues de la pelirrosa contra su eje.

Vamos Ma-kun, lo quiero dentro ahora-le dijo con descaro, Naegi retrocedió sin separarse por completo de ella, llevo su mano derecha a su falo y lo sujeto mientras apuntaba contra la zona intima de Enoshima, lo movió contra los labios inferiores en movimientos lentos ascendentes y descendentes haciéndola gemir y suspirar deseosa, inclusive gruño cuando espero un poco demasiado.

-Makoto o lo metes de una vez o AHHHHHHH-fue el gemido que corto la frase de la Fashionista cuando sintió la punta del luckster entrar en ella con tanta suavidad que no parecía posible, ambos cerraron los ojos mientras sentían algo que nunca antes hubieran experimentado. Naegi sintió como su pene entraba de a poco en las entrañas de Enoshima, lentamente las paredes internas lo apretaban con un fuerte agarre sumado a la caliente y húmeda fricción. Junko por otro lado solo podía experimentar las corrientes de electricidad en sus nervios así como el fuego en su zona baja, la polla de su amante se abrió paso dentro de ella, expandiéndola, marcándola, su túnel de amor se abrazó al invasor de manera dura, en primer lugar por el asalto repentino y luego con posesividad, su interior se adaptó a su compañero hasta que en los órganos sexuales de ambos lo notaron…

Una barrera, algo que impedía el paso a más placer, la prueba de la pureza de una dama, la última frontera, los dos tuvieron un escalofrió cuando la tocaron y sintieron como era tocada respectivamente.

-…..-

-…-

-…..Adelante Makoto, hazlo-la voz de Enoshima era como una de sus personalidades, la más suave pero aún más todavía, Junko se movió para que su espalda se apoyara en el pecho de Makoto, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro y tiro de él en un beso, el luckster noto el mensaje, tiro sus caderas hacia atrás hasta que solo quedara la punta dentro de la Fashionista y luego la enterró hasta su base de un solo empuje; la corriente de placer y dolor fue tal que Junko tuvo un mini orgasmo provocando que sus paredes aplastaran a Makoto, este gruño en el beso mientras intentaba con todas su fuerzas el no acabar aun, ambos se quedaron así, besándose, unidos en cuerpo y mente, sus latidos ahora uno solo, completamente sincronizados. El pecho de Junko subía agitado provocando que sus senos bailaran para Makoto, quien no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos para amasar ese bollo tan hermoso. Estuvieron así unos minutos para acostumbrarse, de otra forma sería demasiado abrumador.

-Muévete-le susurro contra los labios Enoshima, Naegi no necesito escuchar más, comenzó a moverse, un vaivén lento y calmo para adaptarse a su interior, con cada golpe enterraba su miembro en las profundidades de su amante hasta que no podía más, para Junko sentir las mejillas de su culo ser abofeteadas por la entrepierna de Naegi, sumado al sonido de la piel chocando contra piel y su vagina ser expandida con cada azote era tan placentero, pero desesperadamente quería más de él, sin pensarlo comenzó a mover su zona baja para que coincida con el ritmo del chico, solo un minuto o dos basto para que se pueda oir como ambos cuerpos impactaban uno con el otro y el sudor que caía de manera erótica por la piel era tan estimulante de ver así como un aceite improvisado.

-Más…..más…..joder más…..-pedía Junko ahora con la lengua afuera cuando sentía el ritmo acelerar, las bofetadas eran mucho más seguidas como erráticas, las manos de Naegi una vez quietas ahora parecían tener mente propia, la izquierda bajo hasta su vagina y la frotaba cada tanto, teniendo atención extra en su vulva y mucho más en su clítoris, Enoshima apretó los dientes mientras su boca babeaba sin control, su zona inferior no se quedaba atrás, la otra mano dejo el seno que estaba masajeando para apretar y pellizcar un pezón.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Junko de golpe soltó un estridente gemido/grito cuando si clítoris fue sujetado entre los dedos pulgar e índice para pronto ser pellizcado de manera algo áspera, su vagina ahora expulsaba algo de sus jugos de su anterior orgasmo producido por el dolor, el sonido del chapoteo entre las zonas erógenas era bastante estimulante, Naegi vio que su culo era bastante rollizo y firme pero ahora era un descontrol, dejo su seno libre provocando que la chica maullara dolida por ser dejada pero tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cuando su mano derecha agarro una de sus mejillas y la estiro hacia afuera pero en el movimiento ligeramente rozo su ano.

-Por favor, por favor, por ahí….tamHYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Enoshima, sus ojos abiertos mientras le brotaban algunas lágrimas de placer, cuando el dedo índice de Makoto entro en su ano sin ningún aviso pero Naegi siendo quien es solo lo dejo y espero mientras seguía empujando sus caderas lo mejor que podía, cuando Enoshima comenzó a besar su mejilla con cortos, suaves y dulces picos lo tomo como señal para seguir sus ministraciones.

-Aghhhhh…..ahhh….ahhh….aggghhh…..hyyyaaa…..Ma…..makoto….más-era los pedidos vagos de Junko, su boca abierta babeando dejando caer su saliva sobre su pecho y bajando sobre su vientre, los ojos vidriosos enfocados en ninguna parte, llenos de lujuria, sus pechos rebotando cuando se apoyó sobre la pared, las uñas clavadas en el ladrillo; Makoto por otro lado dejo los empujes rápidos y los reemplazo por los contundentes, salía de ella hasta que solo quede la cabeza y entraba como un pistón para repetir la acción una y otra vez, su dedo invasor dentro del ano moviendo en círculos hacia dentro, expandiendo, sintiendo como su interior se contraía para agarrar ambos invasores. Hubo un momento en que el coño de Enoshima se contrajo y afirmo aún más el agarre en el falo de Naegi, este la empujo contra la pared quedando sus pechos siendo comprimidos sobre la misma y la cara de perfil mirándolo con corazones en los ojos y la sonrisa coqueta, la puso de costado, saco su dedo de su culo y dejo su vagina una vez más solo con su miembro, tomo una de sus piernas por los muslos, la apretó y la levanto para tener un mejor margen de maniobra, en esta nueva posición comenzó su asalto descontrolado.

-Haaaa….aggg…..mmmmm…Ma-kun…cerca….esta cerca…..arrgggggg…..ahhhh-gemía Junko mientras comenzaba a llorar de placer, apretó sus labios para no intentar gemir tan alto ya que podía escuchar como algunas personas se estaban deteniendo fuera del callejón para preguntarse qué era ese ruido; puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Naegi para detenerlo un poco, este la vio sorprendido y con algo de duda, duda que se convirtió en preocupación al imaginar que le había hecho algo, esta solo se rió un poco cuando mostro que era lo que deseaba, su pierna alzada que antes estaba en el hombro de Makoto ahora se abrazó a su cintura por atrás de él al igual que su otra pierna, se sujetó de la pared mientras el luckster avanzo para usar su cuerpo como sostén para ella, la agarro de las mejillas de su culo y la levanto con un poco de esfuerzo, Junko rodeo su cuello con sus abrazos, esta nueva posición hizo que los dos cuerpos quedaran casi por completo pegados, los pezones duros de la chica se friccionaban contra la piel sudorosa de Naegi, su culo subía para bajar rebotando contra el pene de su amante, esto le permitió ir aún más ya que al tener su culo abierto el miembro podría ir aún más adentro, como consecuencia había llegado a más de mitad de camino cuando sintió como su cérvix era tocado, frotado y golpeado con fuerza con cada empuje del pistón caliente de Makoto.

-Argg…no podre..a…a…aguantar...mucho…Junko-decía Naegi entrecortadamente mientras aumentaba sus embestidas convirtiéndolas en sumamente cortas como erráticas, Junko por su parte araño su espalda con fuerza cada vez que sentía su puerta ser asaltada con violencia orgásmica, solo un poco más, solo podía aguantar un poco más, sus pezones temblaban mientras lograron friccionarse contra los de Makoto, ella llevo su cabeza contra la del chico y cerro sus labios hacia delante contra los suyos, el beso era salvaje, las lenguas enrollándose con furia dentro y fuera de la boca, los labio siendo mordidos, lamidos y succionados en estridentes ruidos opacados por el golpeteo de la piel en la zona inferior, Naegi se llevó a su amante hasta sentarse de nuevo en las cajas, ella nunca lo dejo ir, es más. Se aferró aún más a él, ahora con una base podía moverse; sus movimientos eran esporádicos, cortos, rápidos y contundentes con el continuo chapoteo de su vagina como su culo rebotando sobre el falo del luckster sumado a los besos húmedos que estaban compartiendo. Naegi se separó del beso para decir algo pero la lengua desesperadamente necesitada de Enoshima lo hizo callar, ella dio un último gemido ronco cuando levanto su culo y lo aplasto hasta la base del falo llevándolo hasta penetrar un poco su cérvix desencadenando su fuerte orgasmo, Makoto al sentir las paredes cerrarse contra su miembro con fuerza gruño para luego explotar dentro de ella, su miembro temblaba mientras disparaba su segunda carga; el beso de ambos callo los gritos que salieron de sus gargantas, Enoshima sintió por segunda vez la descarga de semen inundar su interior, como su cérvix estaba abierto por la constantes embestidas la semilla blanca entro directamente en su vientre llenándola de calor, sus paredes lo siguieron conteniendo en su lugar pero aflojaron su agarre, cesaron sus movimientos lentamente mientras se dejaban llevar por la dicha del post orgasmo, las llamas abrasadoras de sus corridas ahora era una flama suave y cálida, tan acogedora que los relajo, dejaron de besarse para descansar, aun siendo uno solo, Junko apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras descansaba un poco. Makoto por su parte se puso un poco mimoso, comenzó a dejar suaves besos en el hombro de la pelirrosa con suavidad y pereza, solo podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo en paz, sincronizados.

-Ne…Ma-kun…-le llamo de repente Junko, Makoto estaba algo somnoliento.

-¿Esto es cosa de una vez o….-dejo la pregunta al aire, Naegi se sonrojo mucho al pensar las implicaciones que estaba haciendo ver Enoshima, por un momento vino a su mente todas las veces que interactuó con ella, como era y lo demás pero así es como le gustaba; cuando sintió como las uñas rojas se clavaron en su espalda algo sensible con varias marcas de rasguño denotando la impaciencia de Junko.

-Si….si….si en verdad estas bien….con alguien como yo bueno…yo-trataba de seguir hablando Naegi sin tartamudear o ponerse rojo, parecía una quinceañera virgen, lo que es irónico ya que acaba de perder su virginidad no hace apenas meros segundos, Enoshima se río cuando pensó en eso.

-¿Sí?-le pregunto con la voz cantarina y algo aniñada, el luckster trago un poco de saliva pero se armó de valor.

-Junko ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto a toda prisa y mucho más rojo, ella solo se rió con dulzura para cerrar sus labios con él.

- _Kukuku es obvio mortal, tú perteneces a la reina, a nadie más, aprende tu lugar-_ le dijo cuándo Naegi noto la tan conocida corona se manifestó en su cabeza, se rió un poco para volver a besarla mientras hablaba entre besos.

-Como*beso*usted*beso*diga-le dijo a duras penas, ambos siguieron besándose un poco para luego relajarse en los brazos del otro, pero Naegi no noto como el abrazo de Junko si bien era tierno y amoroso denotaba también un deje obsesivo, casi maniático o loco…..

- _Mortal, cierra los ojos, ahora-_ Naegi sin entender solo accedió, tan pronto como lo hizo sintió un par de caninos cerrarse sobre su cuello en un fuerte mordisco seguido de un conjunto de besos para calmarse; su primer instinto fue gritar pero el dolor rápidamente fue reemplazado con el placer. Junko le dejo su marca, en su mente esto era la señal de que la pequeña esperanza ahora le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella, al fin logro entenderlo, donde hay desesperación siempre hay esperanza, logro encontrar a su mitad, su opuesto y su igual.

 _Era desesperadamente placentero…._

 _-Shhhh calma mi rey, esa es mi marca, me perteneces, así como soy tuya, eres mío, upupu-_ dijo por lo bajo pero Naegi la escucho, no sabía si estaba temblando por euforia, excitación o un poco de miedo, pero le gustó mucho.

 _Parece que gane una novia, Jejeje es muy bonita esta sensación, no creí que Eno…digo, Junko tenga este lado, en verdad soy muy afortunado al tenerla._ Pensaba inocentemente Naegi.

 _Upupupupu esta es la luz de la esperanza, tan ansiada y codiciada, que trae desesperación a quien no la consiga y al mismo tiempo desesperación por perderla y ahora es_ _ **mío, mi dulce y pequeña esperanza.**_

Ambos se quedaron en los brazos del otro disfrutando el momento, tanto lo disfrutaron que Naegi se quedó dormido, Enoshima sonrió con dulzura mientras lo acunaba, luego de un rato se separó de su abrazo para vestirse y vestirlo, no pudo evitar gemir un poco al sentir el semen escapándose de ella…

-Muuu, y eso que cerré mi flor…oh bueno, Ma-kun tendrá mucho más para mi después upupupu-se dijo a sí misma como si fuera una niña, una vez vestida y semi arreglada ella con su nuevo novio lo tomo al estilo princesa no sin antes de sacar su celular y llamar a un taxi para irse de nuevo a la academia. Una vez habían llegado a la misma lo llevo directamente a su habitación, por suerte ya era tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes o se habían marchado a su casa o habían regresado a la residencia; una vez dentro de su cuarto lo recostó en su cama, lo desnudo, se desnudó ella y se acostó encima suyo para descansar.

-Buenas noches Makoto-le susurro por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Afuera de la habitación de Junko, por el pasillo iba caminando una figura que por la noche no se notaba quien era, su andar era tranquilo, calmo, tan silencioso como un fantasma, lo único que se notaba de esta figura desconocida eran sus manos apretadas en nudillos tan fuertes que estaban pálidos y extrayendo sangre junto a las lágrimas que caían en ellas, en una de sus manos se notaba el tatuaje de un lobo…

Al día siguiente la clase 78 estaba regresando de la asignación deportiva, los chicos se habían separado de las chicas en sus respectivas actividades, los primeros con básquetbol y las segundas con natación, luego de reunirse de nuevo en el salón y aprovechando que el maestro aun no llegaba Kuwata León llamo la atención de todo el mundo, esto era raro, cosa que en verdad capto el interés del grupo.

-Saben algo, creo que nunca sentí tanto orgullo por uno de mis amigos, esto debe ser como cuando un viejo sabe que su hijo se volvió hombre, jajajaja joder tíos, nunca lo había esperado pero sucedió-dijo de manera espectacular al abrir los brazos como si estuviera en una función.

-¿A qué se refiere Kuwata-dono?-pregunto Hifumi mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Si tío desembucha-le cuestiono Mondo.

-Bueno, hasta ahora creía que la gente tímida y reservada le tomaría mucho tiempo para encontrar algo de diversión-lo último lo dijo con las cejas levantadas, todos sabían que estaba insinuando.

-Kuwata-san, ese comportamiento no está permitido en un ambiente escolar-le regaño Kiyotaka mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

-Ya tranqui colega, bueno a donde iba, hoy descubrí que los callados son los más salvajes, ¿No es así Naegi?-esto último obtuvo el completo interés en toda la clase, cada cabeza estaba dirigido al luckster que apenas y podía decir media palabra bien.

-Ehhh Naegi-kun, no lo creo-dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa algo divertida por verlo tan nervioso.

-Eso, Naegi-kun no es el tipo que hace eso, debe ser una broma o algo-dijo alegremente Asahina mientras sonreía con su habitual optimismo.

-No estoy del todo segura Asahina, Naegi es un hombre, todos ellos sienten deseo en algún momento, sea temprano o tarde-explico sabiamente Oogami.

-chicos-trato de hablar Makoto pero todos ellos estaban hablando por encima.

-Urggg….lujurioso…..per-per-pervertido-le dijo Fukawa mientras se refugiaba detrás de Togami, muy para el disgusto de este último.

-Na..na…na….naegi y alguien más Uwaaaa-se dijo Fujisaki mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para tapar el sonrojo.

-….-Mukuro no dijo nada, solo se concentró en afilar su cuchillo, Makoto por alguna razón se sintió acechado, como si estuviera siendo cazado.

-NAEGI-SAN, ESO NO ESTA SIENDO TOLERADO BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, INAPROPIADO PARA EL AMBIENTE ESCOLAR-le grito Kiyotaka mientras lo regañaba con el peor y más largo sermón hasta ahora.

-Jajajaja no creí que el camarón lo tenía-se reía Mondo para sí mismo.

-Y si no me creen, bueno, Mondo-san, Hifumi-san, sujétenlo, Ishimaru, quítale la chaqueta con la camisa, ahí tienen la evidencia-rápidos como un rayo los dos estudiantes fornidos lo sujetaron de ambos brazos mientras el tercero le quitaba la ropa a pesar de las protestas de un vergonzoso luckster, al final los jadeos, risas y demás murieron cuando Makoto quedo desnudo de cintura para arriba…

-….-

-…..-

-…..-

El silencio era increíblemente ensordecedor ante la inusual y nunca antes pensada vista, las chicas se sonrojaron bastante mientras los chicos tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas excepto Leon que ya lo había visto antes en las duchas de los chicos.

El torso de Naegi estaba lleno de marcas de rasguños, las uñas que fueron marcando un camino por toda su piel sumado a las marcas de labios gracias al lápiz labial de un rojo cereza, los rasguños estaban rojos, no tanto pero esto demostraba que no hacía mucho tiempo desde que se los hizo, lo más llamativo era el gran corazón sobre su bíceps izquierdo hecho con el mismo material.

-NAEGI-SAANNNNNNNNN, DETENCIÓN, INACEPTABLE, INCONCEBIBLE, IRRESPETUOSO PARA LA MORAL, LAS REGLAS, ESTAS MMMFFFFFFFF-agitaba sus brazos cuando el de Mondo se hallaba alrededor de su cuello.

-Gau Naegi… ¿Qué te asalto? ¿Un gato? Y porque diablos no me di cuenta antes-esto se preguntaba Mondo así como la mayoría de los chicos.

-Fácil, porque cada uno estaba entre sus cosas y Naegi era el más cercano a la puerta y el primero en terminar-dijo con Sorna Leon, los demás perdieron su ensoñación cuando lo asaltaron con una infinidad de preguntas.

-Dime Naegi, ¿Esto significa que lograste ganarte el corazón de esa pollita a la que le tenías el ojo puesto? Eh, Eh, Eh, Jejeje picaron, bien hecho, pero en serio, joder, que mujeron, todo un bomboncito-dijo para la clase Leon, algunos lo miraban curiosos, Enoshima estaba más que roja mientras sonreía y se reía, cada tanto meneaba sus pestañas en la dirección de su novio o le arrojaba un beso discreto, si se enteran a su chico lo más probable es que se muera de vergüenza.

-¿Cuál chica estas sugiriendo Kuwata?-le cuestiono Kirigiri con su cara estoica normal, este sonrió como si supiera algo muy valioso.

-Si Kuwata-chi, no nos dejes con la intriga-le pidió de buena onda.

-Simple, la chica esa pelirroja de tercer año, una de nuestras sempai, linda cara, ojos dorados, un cuerpo de infarto, tienes buen gusto Naegi jajajaja-se reía a expensas de su amigo Kuwata mientras lo sostenía por los hombros, el mencionado estaba completamente rojo pero enseguida se puso pálido, ya que sentía como un par de ojos lo miraban con lo único describible como furia ciega asesina, trago duro, muy duro al saber las consecuencias.

-Chicos vayan a sus asientos que la clase esta p…¿Por qué Naegi esta semi desnudo?-pregunto el profesor cuando entro al salón.

Luego de superar otro regaño de parte de Ishimaru, uno del profesor diciéndole que debe contenerse y murmurar algo de los chicos hoy en día la clase siguió su curso. Al momento del almuerzo Naegi rápidamente había huido fuera para comer tranquilo ya que sabía que iban a seguir hostigándolo con preguntas sobre su supuesta amante, cuando llego a las escaleras del segundo piso se inclinó contra una pared pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le dio la vuelta y lo estampo contra la misma pared dejándolo preso a su merced, sudo frío cuando vio quien era….

-H..H….h-h-h-ho-ho-ho-hola Jun-jun-Junko-trato de mantenerse sereno pero la mirada mordaz de la modelo en verdad lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Con que "bomboncito rojo" ehhh?-le pregunto, no mejor dicho lo afirmo, Naegi estaba por defenderse, decirle que antes que todo esto él tenía a alguien que le gustaba y planeaba confesarse antes pero ahora la quería a ella pero fue muy lento cuando los labios de Enoshima abrazaron los suyos, unos segundos después los mordió con dureza casi para extraer sangre.

- _Parece ser que debo recordarle a este perro lujurioso quien es su única dueña-_ fue todo lo que dijo antes de tirarlo al suelo y comenzar a besarlo con avidez y desenfreno, Naegi trato de decirle que el lugar era muy público, que alguien vendría, que deberían aunque sea ir a un salón o algo.

-Ma-kun, estamos en el *beso* edificio extracurricular, es sábado *beso* solo hay *beso* actividades *beso* hasta *beso* *el *beso* mediodía-le decía Junko, ósea que estaban en un edificio vacío ya que al ser fin de semana muchos de los alumnos estaban en sus cosas, luego vendrían pero por ahora….

-Ahora….dale a mama un poco de azúcar-le dijo Junko con una sonrisa depredadora, Naegi solo pudo soltar un EK cuando su nueva novia se le arrojo encima otra vez…..

N/a: y eureka, aquí está el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado; y no se preocupen, sé que algunos piensan en que Junko se hace buena o algo así pero sigue siendo la loca que todos queremos, piénselo, ella quiere desesperación y que desesperación es tan mala e implacable como la del amor, desesperadamente te amo, desesperadamente no quiero que te vayas, tengo esperanzas de que te quedes conmigo…etc. Makoto la tiene difícil. Y más ahora con el siguiente cap. "El Compañero de la Loba".

Nos vemos. __


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El Compañero de la Loba

n/a: hola gente, cómo están? Espero que bien, y si están mal espero que esto los anime aunque sea un poco. Saben, me sorprendió que este fic con un solo cap tenga más de diez fav y seguidores, creo que esa era la cuenta la última vez que lo comprobé, en verdad me alegra como autor, significa que voy por buen camino, además veo que uno pidió algo especial, Jejeje pervertido, pero este fic es eso, lemon a full XD.

Así que sin más preámbulos disfruten la continuación y el epilogo de la pareja dispareja.

Este cap es NC (no canon).

Contenido adulto: doble mamada, doble titfuck, facial, femdom, sexo áspero (muy áspero), vaginal, anal, analfinger, squirt, titfuck, garganta profunda, impregnación, incesto yuri.

(Normal POV)

-Eto…Junko…err… ¿Cómo decirlo? No creo que sea una buena idea….mira…. ¿Porque no mejor damos un paseo tu y yo?…ya sabes….para…mmmm-tartamudeaba Naegi mientras trataba inútilmente de hacerle cambiar de parecer a su novia, Junko estaba sentada en su regazo. Estaban en un aula vacía durante el tercer periodo, la chica le pidió ayuda en algo durante el primer periodo, Naegi siendo Naegi accedió de buena gana…

Solo para terminar estampado contra la pared sentado en el pupitre con una chica muy caliente, muy necesitada de él sentada encima suyo meneando la entrepierna contra la suya mientras lo besaba en el cuello y la clavícula para subir al lóbulo de su oreja y cerrar sus labios en los suyos evitando que gritara de júbilo cada vez que la fricción era muy áspera o demasiado lujuriosa. Naegi cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar de nuevo bajo la emoción y autoridad de Junko; desde que comenzaron a salir hace no mucho, menos de un mes Naegi noto muchas cosas. Cosas que si bien eran visibles no llegaban a este punto sobre Enoshima Junko.

-Ella es muy cariñosa, pero al mismo tiempo puede ser muy, muy áspera.

-Prefiere tener el control, es dominante mientras él es pasivo, son pocas las veces que Naegi en verdad gano algo de control durante un tiempo.

-Junko tiene una vena posesiva/celosa bastante grande, puede ser agresiva cuando cree o ve a alguna "cualquiera" estar cerca de Naegi. Este prácticamente estaba temblando cuando Junko se lo había llevado a rastras mientras estaba discutiendo con otra alumna que tenía curiosidad sobre su suerte…el aura de Enoshima era bastante intimidante. Terminaron teniendo sexo en el salón más cercano, el laboratorio, Naegi llego a su casa con el doble de chupones así como mordidas en su cuerpo, además de bastante adolorido.

-Parece ser que Enoshima está obsesionada con él, cuanto mayor es el tiempo en el que están separados, al momento de juntarse ella lo llena de mimos, es prácticamente un cachorro pidiendo atención a gritos….mientras no se enoje.

-Disfrutaba el ponerle apodos como Ma-kun, Maki, Egi-kun, entre otros, depende de cómo estaba de ánimo.

-Junko era alguien increíblemente sexual, muy activa, muchas de sus citas, por no decir casi todas de ellas siempre o empezaban con una sesión de morreo caliente por parte de la Fashionista para terminar en un polvo propiamente dicho o directamente se escapaban (mejor dicho Enoshima lo secuestraba) para hacerlo en algún lado por ahí.

-*gruñido* Maki, Hooooolaaaaaa, ¿Estás ahí? Digo, no sé si te enteraste, pero, una mujer, caliente, excitada, te desea aquí y ahora, no sé, PUEDES DARME ATENCIÓN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ-lo último lo dijo con furia celosa, ya que de nuevo una chica de otro curso, en este caso uno del curso de reserva le pregunto un par de cosas con respecto al campus principal, Makoto estuvo al menos unos 40 minutos charlando con ella animadamente. En algún momento Naegi miro hacia atrás de la chica, más allá de ella y vio a su novia apoyada contra la pared, su dedo estaba enrollado en su cabello, jugueteando con él, y estaba sonriendo, esa misma sonrisa que promete dolor, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando esta chica desconocida le agradeció, se le acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla para irse feliz de ahí, Naegi juro que podía escuchar como Junko molía sus dientes así como sus gruñidos…se le acerco no sin antes ver como su novia le hacía una seña para que la siguiera.

Terminaron en la cafetería teniendo un almuerzo algo tenso. Parece que fue mucho más tenso para la fémina porque una vez terminado su plato de ramen ella jalo de la muñeca de su novio para llevárselo sin discutir, Naegi ni siquiera había comido un cuarto de su comida…

Ahora estaban en el punto de partida, Naegi siendo asaltado por Enoshima, está acariciándolo con aun más fervor que en otros encuentros ya que si bien últimamente muchas chicas se le acercaban a su hombre, para su enorme disgusto como aversión, esta es la primera vez que una de ellas tuvo la osadía de poner un dedo…no, fue mucho peor, de _**besar**_ lo que es suyo. Junko tenía un implacable deseo de arrancar la ropa de Makoto, joderlo hasta que no sepa quién es y de su boca solo salga su nombre.

 _Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, solo mío, no dejare que nadie me quite mi pequeña esperanza…NADIE._

Estos eran los pensamientos que estaban en la mente de Junko; en algún punto comenzó a usar los dientes de una forma mucho más dura que antes, mordiendo con fuerza dejando las marcas, Naegi no podía sino suspirar, gemir y jadear del placer doloroso pero a pesar de ello aún estaba lo suficientemente racional como para intentar calmar un poco a su novia antes de que en verdad lo lastime.

-Jun*beso*ko…espera*beso*..en ver*beso*dad, para*beso*, porArgg*mordisco*cielos*beso*-A este paso van a acabar haciéndolo en el salón de nuevo, no es que no quiera hacerlo, ya que cierta parte de él estaba más que ansioso por "ayudar" a Enoshima pero esto, toda esta situación se estaba poniendo ridícula.

-Basta-eso fue todo lo que necesito Makoto para que Junko lo dejara, lo miro sorprendido con los ojos desorbitados y temblantes, sus uñas firmemente clavadas en sus hombros, Enoshima bajo un poco la cabeza pero nunca dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, Naegi se estremeció cuando volvió la personalidad de la reina pero esta vez se notaba mucho más fría, más tiránica, con mucha más autoridad que antes….

- _Ohhh parece que mi rey fue seducido por alguna oportunista…..vaya desesperación, ¿Es acaso esa fulana de antes? ¿Desde cuándo? o ¿Ya estaba contigo antes de que estuvieras conmigo? ¿Mmmm?-_ fueron las cuestiones frías pero dolorosas de Junko, Naegi se quedó de piedra cuando esas mismas preguntas se reprodujeron en su mente, el en verdad quería a Junko, estaba aprendiendo a amarla incluso con todo esto pero debía poner un punto.

-NO, nada de eso, estas equivocada-lo primero lo grito mientras lo otro lo dijo de manera mucho más suave, Naegi dio una de sus infames sonrisas que pareció calmar muy ligeramente a la reina encima de él, con tranquilidad puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y deposito su frente con la suya, podía sentir el aroma de vainilla de su shampoo, sonrío para sí mismo.

-Creí que ya lo sabías Junko….no te dejare, no me iré, cuando te acepte lo hice de verdad, te quiero Junko-le dijo con dulzura y dio su más grande sonrisa. Enoshima por un lado estaba satisfecha, porque su novio nunca la tiraría a la basura, orgullosa por ser ella quien despertaba estos sentimientos en él, se rio con sorna para sujetarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo ahora sumamente cálido, la lujuria había dejado el lugar hace tiempo, ahora solo moraba la comodidad.

-Upupupu por supuesto que me quieres Maki, la súper, inigualable, increíble, hermosa, única Junko Enoshima no cae tan fácil-lo dijo con altivez y arrogancia mientras encerraba a Naegi en un abrazo apretado, este se rio un poco.

-Lo dice quién me estuvo mirando todo el día desde el primer periodo, quien me saco a rastras durante el almuerzo y quien…-pero no pudo seguir ya que Junko lo beso para callarlo, Naegi sonrió debajo del mismo. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron pero nunca dejaron su abrazo.

-Ya, ya, soy una acosadora, neh, pero debes entender Maki, eres tan adorable, tan tierno y lindo que cualquier perra sin valor tratara de quitarte de mí-lo dijo sonriendo y con tanta dulzura que sorprendió a Naegi un poco pero rápidamente lo dejo pasar, aunque en una muy pequeña parte de su memoria se imaginaba que haría Junko si se enterara de que en un fugas momento cuando no lo estaba protegiendo de lejos/acosando, una de las otras chicas también se despidió de él aunque no con un beso si lo hizo con un abrazo algo apretado…en verdad no quería imaginar la reacción de su novia ante tal escena; hubo una sola vez que Junko en verdad se puso muy agresiva con una chica del curso de reserva, era tan fría, tan hiriente y al mismo tiempo tan ardiente que temía que la situación podía escalar a lo físico…por suerte no sucedió.

-Bueno, menos charla, más morreo-dijo seductoramente Junko para volver a besarlo con avidez y hambre; Naegi podía escucharla gemir mientras jugaba con su lengua, sus manos en su cabello acariciando, tirando y agarrando con firmeza mientras su lengua entraba en su boca y recorría de nuevo cada cm de la misma saboreando el sabor masculino. Antes de separarse Enoshima succiono los labios de Naegi marcándolos un poco, luego se soltó de él dejando una estela de saliva.

-Vamos a divertirnos Maki-le susurró al oído mientras lo manoseaba y se friccionaba contra su entrepierna despertándolo a cada momento, lenta pero progresivamente la lujuria estaba apoderándose de Naegi. Este la tomo de las caderas para tratar de controlar un poco los movimientos constantes de Enoshima pero luego de unos momentos de debate interno el comenzó también a moverse contra ella sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa, jadeo que pronto se volvió en un ronroneo erótico mientras era abrazado por ella.

-Alguien está contento upupupu vamos Maki, es hora de jugar-decía por lo bajo Enoshima luego de besar y mordisquear ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, Makoto se mordió un poco los labios tratando de calmarse, a este paso solo quedaría a su merced como siempre; reuniendo valor la agarro de las caderas para darse la vuelta de golpe con ella encima y depositarla en el pupitre, Junko abrió los ojos en el movimiento intenso y al momento de la vuelta se rio sacando una sonrisa en su novio.

-Junko-susurro en el cuello de la fémina mientras lo besaba con cuidado. La mencionada tembló de sobremanera, ahora roja una vez más…..Oohhhh como amaba cuando su hombre susurraba su nombre, tratándola con tanto cuidado y dulzura como si fuera una muñeca de cristal francesa, cuanto disfruta sus mimos suaves, dulces, tiernos e inocentes con un toque de vergüenza. Disfrutaba el atormentarlo y hacerlo temblar, la hacía sentir tan poderosa y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable, no importara cuantas veces sucediera o como comenzaba esta situación, su novio, Naegi Makoto…..No podía leerlo.

Cada uno de sus movimientos eran impredecibles, como un velo blanco que no deja ver nada a través de si mismo, cada una de sus contracciones, calambres, jadeos, gemidos, quejas, suspiros, todo, absolutamente todo sucedía sin su conocimiento. Y eso le fascinaba, como a un científico que encuentra un nuevo espécimen; para Junko Makoto es algo y alguien único, esa imposibilidad de verlo tal y como es cuando el mismo sujeto no lo sabe o parece no poder percibirlo. Pero cuando su rey tomaba el suficiente valor para tomar la iniciativa cuan mojada se ponía….

-Ahhhh….Arggg..Maki…mmmmmm….más, quiero más-le pedía por lo bajo la rubia fresa al castaño, este solo aumento la fuerza de sus mordiscos dejando pequeñas y apenas perceptibles marcas de dientes en su fina piel, acto seguido la toma de la cintura para unirla en un abrazo sin dejar de mimarla, la chica por acto reflejo encierra a su novio con sus brazos y piernas en una prisión de carne ansiosa por el acto carnal. Junko acaricia el cabello de Naegi y lo besa en la cabeza cada tanto sin dejar de gemir y jadear cada vez que siente la lengua pasar por su piel o sus dientes marcándola sin fuerza, sino con añoranza y necesidad….

* _puerta abriéndose*_

El sonido los detuvo en seco pero eso no los separo….mejor dicho Enoshima no dejo que Makoto se separara de ella a pesar de los movimientos repentinos que indicaban que eso era lo que deseaba el pobre luckster. Y a pesar de que el temblaba de pavor así como vergüenza extrema al ser atrapados de esta manera otra vez. Pero las cosas rápidamente se estaban yendo al sur cuando una nueva ola de escalofríos y temblores lo asalto, eso no era nada nuevo, lentamente, con mucho cuidado el castaño antena alzo su mirar lo más que pudo a pesar de tener la cara metida contra el hombro de su novia, y lo que vio no le gustó nada….

Makoto sabía de muy buena mano lo…."salvaje" o impredecible que es Junko, pero ahora este "salvaje" no era del bueno; la cara normalmente sonriente de la rubia fresa era ahora una mueca de lo que fácilmente se describe como odio puro, sus dientes se mostraban como caninos en una sonrisa torcida que no tenía ninguna buena intención, todo lo contrario de hecho. Sus ojos entrecerrados cual fiera que mira su próxima presa con un sadismo que pocas personas pueden tener. Tragando duro Naegi se calmó un poco pero aun temeroso, sin perder tiempo comenzó el proceso de domar/calmar a la fiera, en primer lugar afianzo su lugar con ella tomando firmemente pero suavemente de la cintura y la abrazo muy a su timidez ahora que alguien más podía ver el espectáculo entero, luego movió su cabeza para que chocara contra su mentón logrando el llamarle la atención mientras que al momento de sentir como ella bajaba su cabeza para verle con un mantra mental para tomar valor reclamo sus labios en un beso simple y casto, que a pesar de ser nada en comparación con los otros besos que la pareja había compartido antes no por eso dejaban de ser menos intensos para la Fashionista.

Gimiendo y maullando como un gatito y no como la leona furiosa de hace apenas momentos Junko dirigió su atención completa hacia el castaño que la desesperaba cada vez más, sus uñas las clavo en su nuca y sus piernas se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, saco su lengua para pasarla sobre los labios que tanto saboreaba, el chico gimió un poco mientras apenas respiraba por la nariz usando la boca ligeramente, la rubia fresa aprovecho esto para insertar su lengua seguido de un profundo gemido de goce cuando abrazo la de su compañero.

.Mmmmfffmmbbmmffff-eran las palabras amortiguadas que brotaban de la boca de Makoto al intentar hablar con su novia, esta estaba completamente absorta en la danza carnal de sus dos bocas, podía saborear la saliva caliente y pegajosa de ella mezclarse con la suya, escuchar los eróticos sonidos de las lenguas en cada momento que se juntaban seguido del de sus labios y su respiraciones entrecortadas, el castaño abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando su pecho sintió los dedos femeninos rozar la zona con lentitud torturadora, no sabía cuándo su nuca dejo de sentir esos mismos dedos para pasar a su zona posterior, sabía que si no se detenían a Junko le daría lo mismo si escalaba a mayores ligas, y no deseaba ir con el director sobre una charla moral y de ética de nuevo con una Junko que aún estaba caliente, muy, muy caliente…esos 45 minutos en verdad fueron una tortura…

Sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance ya que sus manos estaban atrapadas con mente propia en ambos muslos de la chica acariciándola, saco rápidamente su lengua antes de que sea capturada de nuevo y sin previo aviso alguno mordió. La primera vez que Makoto usaba la fuerza en sus momentos íntimos con su novia, la primera vez que era completamente dominante para con ella en contraste con suyo pasivo y dócil; este movimiento logro lo que buscaba….con ciertos resultados inesperados.

Por un lado el agarre en Enoshima se hizo aún más fuerte que antes casi al borde de lo doloroso, en segundo lugar Junko dejo libre un grito de júbilo tan fuerte que es muy seguro que cualquiera que estuviera en el piso donde se encontraban lo escucharía, en tercer lugar la expresión de Junko decía todo y más. Los ojos entrecerrados con los imaginarios corazones en ellos, un rojo tan fuerte que deja en ridículo a un tomate en sus mejillas, su sonrisa marca registrada que parece que en cualquier momento va a partirle la cara por la mitad, sus labios hinchados y rojos por su obra, la forma en que estaba acariciándose ella misma ….en simples palabras Enoshima Junko estaba en su propia dicha lujuriosa, Naegi al ver que estaría así por algunos momentos logro liberarse de su prisión pero cuando dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y antes de poder girar sobre sí mismo para ver quien estaba gimiendo lastimeramente en una esquina sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina.

Mala señal….muy mala señal.

* _ruido seco* *cuerpo cayendo* *gemido de dolor* *risa pervertida*_

Y el resultado de su plan fallido, en lugar de calmar a su novia solo logro el encenderla aún más ya que ella se le abalanzo encima de golpe cayendo en una posición para nada santa, con las entrepiernas de ambos juntos, con los pechos de Enoshima friccionándose de arriba y abajo con cada uno de sus movimientos, sus muñecas sujetadas en el agarre de hierro de la chica; Naegi cerró los ojos en mortificación y temblando tanto de miedo como para su vergüenza de excitación, Junko rápidamente dejo un sendero de besos rápidos por toda su cara como una niña chiquita que encontró el mejor juguete del mundo, sip, ahora estaba en el modo infantil o inocente…que no tiene nada de inocente.

.Upupupupu Maki * _beso*_ es *beso* tan *beso* malo, muuuuu *beso* jugar *beso* así *beso* conmigo *beso* es *beso* trampa-decía para él mientras besaba cada cm disponible, luego de contar al menos 30 besos sintió sus dientes tomando sus labios en retribución pero con mucha menos fuerza que la que él aplico antes, Junko sabía cuan sensible puede ser su hombre al fin y al cabo.

-JAJAJAJAJA el perro al fin entro en celo, jajajaja esto es jodidamente increíble, cuanto tiempo de mierda tuve que esperar para esto, vamos chico muéstrame que más puedes hacer JAJAJAJA-su personalidad cambio de nuevo a una completamente excitada y algo loca, Naegi denomino esta personalidad como Rock Star, sus besos antes constantes y rápidos ahora eran contundentes, agresivos y duros, pero duro poco, no mucho más de un minuto.

Naegi aprovecho este breve momento para respirar, mejor dicho, jadear como un verdadero perro en busca de aire, su boca estaba caliente y húmeda, estaba sudando un poco mientras recuperaba lentamente el aliento, las líneas de saliva que eran tanto de él cómo de su novia estaban uniendo sus labios en especial una gruesa cuerda, producto del último beso que se dieron, miro hacia arriba y la vio. Sobre su regazo sentada, las piernas firmemente a ambos lados de él, su pecho sobresaliendo, su sonrisa socarrona, sus manos en su cintura, su porte cambio completamente, su mirada ahora era de arrogancia y soberbia, de autoridad, pero al mismo tiempo bello, cautivador, en especial para él, su sonrisa de lado, sus ojos entornados brillando con poder, y la muy clara corona en su cabeza, esta personalidad es Queen.

- _Fufufufu al parecer el rey está necesitado, bueno, eso no debe suceder, y menos en frente de la reina, ohh, pobre, pobre mi rey, no te preocupes, deja todo en mis reales manos, cuando empecemos y cuando acabemos no saldrá nada más de esta boca otra cosa que no sea mi nombre fufufufu-_ dijo en voz alta y decidida, como si fuera un mandato divino, Naegi solo trago duro cuando bajo una de sus manos para rozar con la uña su mentón, luego trago cuando la sintió en su cuello y se puso aún más nervioso cuando bajaba con lentitud por todo su pecho cubierto por su camisa, no podía hacer otra cosa que no sea tragar duro y esperar su inminente descenso al espiral del sexo.

- _Ohhh vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un visitante, y en este momento nada menos-_ la voz de Junko salió divertida pero era más que obvio así como perceptible el borde de molestia pura debajo.

- _Habla mortal, antes de que pierda la paciencia y por ende, la poca misericordia que tengo-_ ahora la diversión se fue de su tono de voz dejando solamente la molestia que estaba bordando el deseo de violencia.

-Ahhhh…mmmm…e…e…esto…..yo…bu….bue….bueno….ahhh…ughhhh…..-quien quiera que sea que estaba en el salón con ellos estaba más que mortificado, su voz, lo poco que escucho Naegi podía hacerse una idea de quien los había atrapado casi en medio del acto carnal, su voz dulce, aniñada, suave sin nada malo así como tímida denotaba perfectamente quien era la persona involucrada; moviéndose como pudo miro hacia atrás a pesar de haber encorvado su espalda junto a su cuello, esto dolerá en un rato pero no importaba ahora, allí acurrucado sobre sí mismo, estaba uno de sus amigos y compañeros de clase, Fujisaki Chihiro, él SHHL Programmer temblando como un animalito chiquito delante de un depredador, cosa que no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

-Ahhh Fujisaki-kun, ahhhh, esto…veras, tiene una buena explicación, errr, danos un minutos ¿Sí?-con las palabras salvadoras Fujisaki abandono el aula sin decir nada más que un rápido y entrecortado "lo siento" antes de quedarse afuera con la cara roja enterrada entre las manos.

* _pellizco* *gemido de dolor*_

-Auuuuu Junghuo ¿Qhe pahsa?-hablando como pudo al tener su mejilla estirada, Naegi intento ver cuál era el problema con su novia, esta se le quedo mirando un momento de manera fija sin expresar nada.

-Eres demasiado amable Naegi, lo que tanto me gusta de ti-lo dijo de manera vacía y monótona pero mientras se viera así por fuera Naegi podía ver la verdad detrás de la fachada que pocos podían leer, Junko estaba molesta pero al mismo tiempo divertida, pero no por eso salió de la posición indecorosa en la que estaba. Makoto miro nervioso a su chica mientras pensaba en las palabras que podrían sacarlo de esta situación.

-Eto…Junko, errr, cariño-eso ultimo no debió decirlo, por la forma en que lo miraba embelesada y casi boba, por no decir obsesionada, si, cada piropo, cumplido que le decía Junko eran en su mayoría algo obscenos…no por eso no estaban cargados con cariño, anhelo o deseo, así como amor, pero, una vez que Naegi la halagaba o decía algo clásico como querida, cariño, amorcito y todo lo demás parecía afectarla de sobremanera si antes Junko estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo ahora era el doble.

 _Piensa rápido Naegi._

Es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Como si fuera obra de su suerte se le enciende el foco. (N/a: foco, bombilla, como quieran llamarlo).

-Junko, mira, errr, seguro Fujisaki necesita algo, sino no estaría buscándonos desde hace rato o eso creo, no te enojes pero creo que deberíamos ir con ella, ¿Si? De seguro es importante, juro que te lo compensare más tarde-eso parece apaciguar un poco a su novia, esta se lo queda mirando unos momentos hasta que asiente más para sí misma que para él, antes de que le contestara su celular sonó, ella lo tomo y escucho quien estaba del otro lado, su cara se hizo feliz durante unos milisegundos hasta volverse una mueca de molestia mezclada con tristeza, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-Aja….bien, si, si, aja, de acuerdo, adiós-eso fue el final de la misma, Makoto se puso curioso por todo el asunto, pero su curiosidad aumento cuando reanudo sus mimos un poco para con él, se abrazó a su pecho como si fuera un oso de peluche de cuerpo completo y lo apretaba tratando de sentirlo por completo.

-Ehhh ¿Junko?-le pregunto Naegi curioso, esta lo miro un poco para luego hablar.

-Muuuu Ma-kun, tengo malas noticias, era mi manager, quiere que viaje a Dubái para una sesión de fotos, estaré fuera una semana pero no te preocupes bebe, es sobre una nueva marca de lencería que se está asentando y por lo que se hasta ahora es bastante caliente, así que cuando vuelva te estaré cobrando ese favor upupupu-eso solo sirvió para ponerlo completamente rojo, Naegi tartamudeo un poco mientras por su cabeza pasaban mil y un imágenes de su novia en diferentes poses con varios conjuntos de lencería erótica, una más candente que la anterior….

-Upupupu lo estas gozando Maki, vamos lucky-boy, veamos que quiere esa y luego sigamos con lo nuestro, me voy esta noche, asegúrate de darme una despedida muy, muy larga-el tono sugestivo no dejaba a dudas de que era lo que deseaba su novia, Naegi solo pudo asentir como idiota mientras se levantaba con ella colgada de su brazo.

-Salto de tiempo, varias horas después-

(Normal POV)

Luego de volver al salón con el resto y saber que se habían estado demorando demasiado seguido de una reprimienda del profesor ambos se habían retirado a la habitación de Makoto donde muy a su vergüenza como goce disfrutaron de sí mismos hasta entrada la noche; Naegi siendo el caballero que es la acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y la despidió, para su mortificación con un húmedo, largo, áspero como caliente beso que puso en jaque a más de una persona, Junko le guiño un ojo e hizo un ademán cursi antes de tomar el avión hacia su destino, luego regreso a la academia para descansar…

Mientras tanto en el techo bajo el velo de la noche estaba una figura apoyada contra la pared, el brillo del acero de un arma, un cuchillo de guerra era lo único que se veía haciendo contraste bajo la luz de la luna, la figura no era otra que la SHHL Soldier, Ikusaba Mukuro, la hermana gemela mayor de Enoshima Junko. Su mirar era igual que siempre, impasible, inexpresivo, carente de emociones, sus ojos grises como el metal de su arma reflejaban lo que su cara no mostraba…

Dolor, mucho dolor, teñido con la intriga y un sentimiento mucho más traicionero así como de doble filo, tanto para el portador como para quienes lo rodean….

La desesperación…..

Durante años estuvo en las calles junto a su única familia, su hermana, aún recuerda como tuvo que dejarla para hacerse fuerte, como paso por todo ese entrenamiento infernal para ganar poder, poder para hacerle frente al mundo. Como regreso a su hermana siendo lo que es ahora. Un lobo de caza, un depredador, un cazador listo para teñir sus colmillos del rojo carmesí, recordó como su hermana había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vio, recordó su sonrisa hermosa pero ocultado su malicia, cuando le conto su plan para teñir este mundo con la desesperación, sentimiento que en sus palabras era lo único que podías sentir en esta vida.

Estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla, hizo de todo solo para ella, una especie de redención retorcida luego de haberla abandonado hace tanto tiempo y sin embargo parecía que sucedió exactamente ayer, y ahora estaba en medio de una encrucijada que ni siquiera toda su experiencia en cada campo de batalla le servía en lo más mínimo. Por un lado su hermana seguía siendo la misma de siempre pero por el otro gano una atención sobre aquello que era lo único que deseaba desde hace unos meses. Ese algo era Naegi Makoto, el niño inocente, frágil, dulce y optimista que no se acobardo delante de ella, quien no le tiene miedo de ninguna manera, es más, todo lo contrario, fue la primera persona en darle una sonrisa sincera sin ninguna intención oculta, una sonrisa tan dulce y amable que no parecía ser digna luego de todas las atrocidades que cometió, luego de los tantos galones de sangre que derramo, de todos los cadáveres que dejo debajo de sí misma, hombres, mujeres, niños, no había misericordia alguna para quienes tenían la mala suerte de ser marcados por la compañía Fenrir como "presa". Esa misma sonrisa que sin saberlo reclamo su corazón, haciéndolo latir una vez más otra vez, una cosa era estar vivo, sentir como un corazón palpita y otra muy diferente era sentirse vivo.

En ese mismo momento Mukuro sintió esperanza….

Pero así como vino se derrumbó, reemplazada por el amargo sentimiento de la desesperación, sin pensarlo apretó el cuchillo con fuerza hasta que su mano estaba blanca pero abrió de golpe los ojos cuando lo recordó, el plan, su hermana deseaba la desesperación, recordó cuando caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, cosa desde que averiguo que su amor le pertenecía a alguien más, y ese alguien era su hermana, en ese momento pensó que esto era la desesperación, esa emoción que quemaba en la boca del estómago y retorica su pecho de manera tan dolorosa que superaba cualquier otra tortura que haya visto.

-Esto…esto es lo que desea Junko-chan, esta desesperación-entonces pensó que si esto era lo que su hermana deseaba, esto era lo que obtendría, con cuidado empezó a pensar en una manera de llevar a cabo su plan, esa noche, se encerró en su habitación e investigo, el Intel antes de la batalla era algo de vital importancia y como soldado lo sabía muy bien, toda la noche se estuvo preparando, esa misma y la siguientes dos. Al tercer día estaba lista. El plan era bastante simple, se disfrazaría como su hermana, al haber estado tanto tiempo cuando regreso a su lado y ver como interactuaba con su novio….como llego a odiar esas palabras en tan poco tiempo. Ella actuaría como su hermana y estaría al lado de Naegi seduciéndolo, a pesar de no saber nada del tema más allá de lo que encontró en los muchos artículos relacionados con el romance en internet y las revistas de su hermana menor y esperaría al momento de su regreso para encontrarlos a los dos juntos, entonces Junko sentiría la traición y por ende la desesperación que tanto ama.

Tenía solo 4 días para concretar su plan de manera perfecta, antes de llevarlo a cabo se miró en el espejo y por un segundo su normal cara impasible demostró una amalgama de emociones muy complejas, ella, Mukuro Ikusaba ahora estaba disfrazada de su hermana gemela, la peluca rubia con reflejos en rosa, lápiz labial, sombra de ojos, rímel, lentes de contacto azules, el clásico conjunto que siempre lleva su hermana en la escuela; la camisa negra abierta en el escote, su corbata blanca con el diseño de la cruz y el círculo rojo, su minifalda roja y sus fieles botas negras de tacón alto, mira cada nuevo detalle que es ella en este momento, hace además lo que solo puede hacer su hermana, se ríe como ella, sonríe como ella, pero no es ella. Cierra sus ojos para calmarse a sí misma y ve su cara por última vez antes de irse, sus pecas están cubiertas por maquillaje pero solo un ojo agudo las puede detectar, luego sale bajo el silencio de la noche.

Estaba lista para _la cacería…_

Sus pasos son lentos, metódicos, calculadores, precisos y lentos, cual depredador acechando, camina en silencio mientras su mente repasa el plan y sus muchas variables, toma notas de como su hermana reaccionaria en esta situación. Podría hacer un ademán con las manos, el símbolo de la paz, reírse de manera coqueta, arrogante, jugar un poco con Naegi, saltar encima de él como lo hizo Junko aquella vez, o besar a su _novio…._

Esa mera palabra la detiene en seco, ahora lo nota, su cara se pone tan roja y por breves segundos pierde el equilibrio lo suficiente como para tener que buscar apoyo en la pared, su mano viaja hasta la frente para intentar detener el sudor frío que se resbala sobre la piel ardiendo, comienza temblar un poco pero toma todo su autocontrol ganado con la experiencia de la guerra y retoma su misión sin perder el sonrojo o la sonrisa pequeña que adorna su cara. Antes de darse cuenta estaba delante de la puerta del objetivo y su mano derecha cerrada en un puño, su cara nunca logro borrar el polvo rojo que la pintaba así como la sonrisa que ahora era mucho más grande imitando la de su hermana, con un último respiro toca para llamar al único residente dentro y espera.

Toma menos de 30 segundos el escuchar como esa persona se mueve denotando su posición dentro de la habitación, por el sonido del objeto correrse y de sus pies buscando posicionarse o acomodarse sugiere que estaba sentado en su escritorio, ahora puede oír los pasos que se acercan suavemente y con tranquilidad hacia la puerta, oye girar la perilla y la misma se abre revelando a un Naegi Makoto con la clásica sonrisa amable pero esa sonrisa se vuelve en una "O" de sorpresa y regresa a una felicidad completa, delante de él esta su novia modelo sonriendo sumamente roja, ella hace un hola coqueto seguido de un guiño y está por hablar pero se calla cuando Makoto la toma en un abrazo sorpresa sumamente tierno como dulce.

-No te esperaba por otros 4 días pero verte ahora es algo muy bueno Junko-le dijo con calma así como cariño, "Junko" no dice nada, solo se queda quieta, primero dura al recibir ese contacto extraño por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero lentamente se deja tomar, como una fiera mansa, apacible, dócil, domesticada. Con lentitud como si fuera a romperlo lo abraza de vuelta. Ambos se quedan así unos minutos hasta que Naegi lo deja primero y la toma de las manos seguido de meterse en su habitación con ella detrás. Con paso lento entraron en la modesta habitación del luckster para sentarse ambos en la cama con un silencio cómodo ya que aún no se habían soltado de las manos, "Junko" se quedó en su propio mundo mientras se sonrojaba pero su mano nunca dejo la de Makoto, es más, cada tanto el pulgar del chico hacía suaves círculos o caricias en su mano de manera constante, lenta y tierna, esperando a que ella respondiera, nunca dejó de sonreírle, la chica solo sonrió un poco olvidando que debía imitar a quien estaba suplantando.

Con lentitud, casi como si tuviera miedo acerco su cara hacia la de Naegi y apoyo su frente contra la de él, este solo cerro sus ojos esperando a que su novia iniciara, hace tiempo que supo que sería el pasivo, muy pocas veces tomando el papel de alfa en sus manos pero sabía esperar y sabía que sería bien recompensada la espera. Unos segundos después sintió los suaves labios femeninos pegándose contra los suyos, un toque que era casi como la primera vez que se besaron en el callejón, lleno de incertidumbre, nervios y timidez, al menos de su parte, pero ahora Naegi estaba en calma mientras que era "Junko" quien tenía esa timidez, esa vergüenza de tocar a su novio, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacen, cuando fue ella quien le mostro el mundo de los placeres carnales, un mundo que desbordaba de lujuria, donde la pasión, los roces, los gemidos entrecortados, los gritos de júbilo y el placer intoxicante así como embriagador eran pan de cada día…..y ahora, era él el maestro, quien estaba en calma dejando que su compañera lo explorara, lo sintiera y reclamara con cuidado…

Esta perspectiva estaba excitándolo, eran muy pocas las veces en las que estaba en control y siempre era un juego de rol que ella explicaba con lujo de detalles, detalles sumamente vergonzosos que lo ponían rojo fácilmente, pero en este momento "Junko" estaba dócil, mansa, apenas rosando sus labios, solo los posaba sobre los de Makoto y los aprisionaba o apretaba muy poco, con algo similar al miedo o a la duda, pero detrás de todo ello él podía sentir el calor que brotaba de ella, en un momento Naegi la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo haciendo que se agitara momentáneamente pero rápidamente acepto su nuevo asiento para seguir besándolo con anhelo, ahora las manos del chico estaban en su espalda baja firmemente sujetándola, afirmando su dominio sobre ella, mientras que Enoshima tenía las suyas en la nuca del luckster mientras gemía por lo bajo.

Makoto dejo de besarla, en el momento en que sus labios dejaron los suyos la escucho gemir de desaprobación, como un quejido o maullido…no, esa no era la palabra, un, un…. _un aullido_ era la palabra que buscaba pero le restó importancia, ahora comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos en su mejilla para subir hasta su ojo, luego bajo dejando una estela de picos y mordiscos suaves en su nariz para subir hasta dejar un gran cómo sonoro beso en su frente, como si estuviera dando mimos a una niña pequeña y no a su novia, que a veces se comportaba como una, pero eso no venía al caso. La sujeto suavemente de las mejillas y le sonrió, la sonrisa que era solo para ella, provocando que su anterior sonrojo ya de por si rojo ahora se extendiera hasta sus orejas mientras su diminuta sonrisa se convirtiera en una sonrisa temblorosa de colegiala…

-Te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho-le dijo con felicidad y cariño, ella solo asintió en silencio para luego soltar su característica risa, sin más preámbulos reanudaron sus ministraciones uno para el otro.

Fue Makoto quien tomo los labios de Junko estaba vez, y esta vez fue con algo más de contundencia así como fervor, mordisqueando sacando risas ahogadas por los gemidos de goce, las manos de su novia ahora estrujaban sus cabellos para bajar hasta su cuello donde las largas uñas rozaban produciendo unos increíbles así como torturantes escalofríos en su espina. Una de las manos de Naegi subió hasta la sección media de su espalda mientras que la otra bajo hasta su muslo, en un movimiento la atrajo aún más en él, abrió sus piernas para que estuviera directamente sentada contra su entrepierna, Junko gimió mientras sentía como sus labios se estaban entumeciendo de a poco así como calentando, sentir en su piel el calor de los labios de Makoto era un sueño, una dicha, era como probar ambrosia directamente de su fuente, en el momento en que la lengua rozo dichos labios abrió su boca permitiéndole el acceso sin dudar….eso era un pedazo del cielo. Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas mientras la temperatura subía a niveles tan altos que en verdad su sonrojo era aún más intenso. El sabor de su saliva, el cuerpo de su lengua, la textura, la forma, el calor que desprendía, lo resbaladiza, los sonidos obscenos que ambos aparatos bucales generaban en cada choque, en cada roce y abrazo la hacían temblar de goce, y esto era solo el primer paso del encuentro, aún quedaba mucho más por venir, ese mero pensamiento bastaba para hacer que se mojara como si tuviera una fuga, algo que su novio pareció detectar. Se separaron dejando una larga sesión de cuerdas de saliva que delataba la conexión anterior, y eran bastante gruesas; mientras recuperaban el aliento fue Naegi quien hablo pero nunca dejó de respirar entrecortadamente.

-Gau,* _agitado*_ no esperaba* _agitado*_ que me extrañarastanto, Jejeje-se río un poco mientras su sonrojo lo hacía ver tan dulce y tierno, como un cachorro, Junko entrecerró los ojos mientras le devolvía su sonrisa pero enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de algo, miro hacia abajo para verlo mejor, pudo ver entre las ropas de ambos la gran mancha que estaba sobre su entrepierna y parte del muslo derecho, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de dónde venía dicha mancha. Levanto su mirar y vio cómo su novia movía la cabeza hacia un lado avergonzada, llevo una mano hacia su mentón para obligarla a verlo, cuando el azul se encontró con el verde no hacían falta palabras pero aun así las dijo para apaciguarla y relajarla.

-Descuida, no haremos nada que no quieras, eso lo sabes querida-Naegi aún era nuevo en los nombres de cariño, siempre fue tímido ante las muestras de afecto pero por alguna razón ahora podía decirlas fácilmente y con confianza, tal vez era su personalidad dócil y amable que siempre buscaba ayudar a alguien, en este caso era tranquilizar a su novia.

-Ma-kun, no soy una muñeca, vamos, sigamos con la diversión-el tono lujurioso no pasó desapercibido, en especial cuando "Junko" entrecerró los ojos de manera coqueta y se tiro encima de él provocando que cayeran ambos sobre el colchón quedando ella encima y el debajo, ahora ella se abalanzo para capturar sus labios de nuevo mientras lo aprisionaba entre sus manos sujetándolo firmemente contra el colchón impidiendo que se escape.

-KYYYAAAAAAAA-grito "Junko" cuando Makoto se levantó para quedar sentado con ella encima de él sorprendiéndola pero no la dejo seguir ya que ataco su boca con ganas, este movimiento era muy raro en alguien tan apacible como Naegi pero él creía que ella estaba jugando con él de nuevo a los roles; cuando su novia se ponía así era porque deseaba un cambio y con esa línea de pensamiento dejo de besarla para morder con algo de fuerza, aun con esta asertividad recién descubierta Naegi nunca dejo de ser un caballero sumamente cuidadoso con su dama.

-Hyyyaaaa….mmmmm…..agghhhhh….Ma…..Makoto…..más, por favor-sí, era oficial, esta vez "Junko" deseaba por completo que el suave luckster estuviera en control y así fue.

Con pasión renovada Naegi fue desatando cuidadosamente su corbata hasta dejarla caer en la cama, luego siguió su sudadera dejándolo solo con su remera verde oscuro, ahora que el comenzaba a desvestirla se dio cuenta de cómo temblaba su novia, no era miedo, sino excitación y ansia, no quería dejarla insatisfecha; continuo con sus besos pero esta vez bajo hasta su escote donde mordisqueaba su piel y dejaba un ligero sendero de picos, siguió así unos minutos para subir hacia su cuello y reclamar su boca una vez más, sus manos fueron directamente hacia los botones de su camisa, Naegi sintió como las manos curiosas de "Junko" se metían en su remera para sentir su pecho firme pero suave, trabajado pero no esculpido, subiendo y bajando con cuidado, como si hubiera olvidado las tantas veces que fue tocado de tantas maneras diferentes en sus muchos encuentros, cuando el ultimo botón de la camisa fue desecho la removió lentamente desde sus hombros dejándola solo con su minifalda, botas y brasier negro. "Junko" cerro los ojos en un gesto de timidez, cosa que le pareció sumamente erótico a Makoto, sin perder tiempo también se quitó su remera quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba, ahora completamente expuesto para ella, la Fashionista decidió tomar riendas en el asunto, con una mano levanto la cabeza del luckster para verlo durante unos breves segundos y reclamar su boca con deseo apenas contenidos, cerró los ojos para aumentar aún más las sensaciones que la asaltaban abriéndoles las puertas a la euforia sexual, sus manos subieron al pecho del chico para comenzar a recorrerlo con avidez, con sus uñas dejo unas suaves marcas, no como las anteriores que eran sumamente rojas, estas apenas se veían pero el objetivo era el mismo, el marcarlo, demostrar que este hombre le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella.

Con su parte baja hormigueando sumamente caliente comenzó a moverse para tratar de calmar dicho picor que solo estaba haciéndose más y más fuerte, los movimientos comenzaron lentos pero bastaron pocos minutos entre jadeos, toqueteos, mordiscos, besos ásperos como lujuriosos llenos de lengua, saliva y sonidos apasionados para volverse mucho más fuertes hasta el punto en que era molesto, muy molesto el no sentirlo como se debe, de a poco se dio cuenta del bulto que crecía en los pantalones del chico castaño. Mordisqueo sus labios para luego insertar su lengua en su boca y seguir su danza para bajar las manos, una vez ansiosas por tocar ahora avergonzadas, dudosas; bajando hasta dar con el cuero de su cinturón, lo desabrocho con prisa que no se dio cuenta y de un solo tirón deshizo el pantalón hasta las rodillas dejándolo en su bóxer negro, Naegi se quitó sus zapatillas rojas para poder quitarse el pantalón; su novia por su parte lo empujo para dejarlo acostado y se sentó en su regazo mientras lo miraba prácticamente devorándolo con la mirada, los ojos entrecerrados, su lengua salió de su boca un poco para pasarse por su labio superior de manera lenta y tortuosa acentuando la sonrisa coqueta que tenía. Naegi tragó duro ya que sabía que se acercaba algo bueno.

"Junko" aun sentada en el regazo del pobre luckster hizo su movimiento, primero se puso de costado y apoyo su cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo, luego le guiño un ojo para acto seguido levantar de un solo movimiento su pierna derecha para que estuviera justo al ras con el costado correspondiente como una stripper, subió su mano derecha desde su tobillo y lo bajo hasta su muslo interno de manera lenta y erótica desnudando su tanga negra, arqueo dicha pierna seguido de la otra cubriendo su flor, dándole unos segundos para respirar al pobre chico, pero ese breve momento se esfumo cuando abrió sus piernas en arco mostrando todo lo que tenía que ofrecer, aun con las piernas abiertas froto su entrepierna contra la de Naegi excitándolo más mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas para llegar a los dobladillos de su mini falda con la que jugaba levantándola y bajándola torturando al pobre, con un click quito el broche de la misma y la movió sobre su zona baja como una especie de toalla que cubría dejando poco a la imaginación, cuando lo sintió temblar decidió llevar las cosas aún más lejos. Se dio vuelta aun sentada, nunca se paró y el movimiento repentino basto para sacar un sonoro gemido entrecortado de Makoto que lleno de euforia a la chica, esta de espaldas se llevó sus manos hacia los broches de su brasier y se los quito para luego retirarse esa prenda de ropa, se dio vuelta un poco para quedar apenas de perfil con una mano cubriendo sus pechos mientras se mordía el labio dándole una mirada, mirada que decía todo lo que quería. Makoto sin pensarlo mucho llevo sus manos hasta el culo de "Junko" y dio un suave apretón, era suave, muy suave pero a la vez no lo recordaba tan firme y duro…trabajado, lo recordaba más rollizo pero no por eso le desagradaba; recordó una conversación bastante sucia con su novia que aún lo ponía bastante rojo pero decidió llevarla a cabo. Con ambas manos en las mejillas de su novia las tomo con algo de fuerza y tiro de ellas hacia afuera demostrando ambos agujeros, vio como sus pulgares estaban terriblemente cerca de su ano, apenas rozándolo, su vagina estaba lubricada, dejando escapar de vez en cuando algunos de sus jugos, "Junko" solo logro a gemir de manera entrecortada su nombre ante el movimiento repentino y por acto reflejo tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando su culo en la cara de Makoto y su cara fue a parar directamente a su entrepierna, su nariz choco contra su bulto. Trago duro al tenerlo tan cerca de ella pero la lujuria empañaba sus sentidos, la estaba embriagando de a poco quedando a su merced.

Naegi tiro de las correas de la tanga negra desarmándola para luego arrojarla por ahí, era solo un estorbo, ahora su novia completamente desnuda estaba encima suyo, en la posición del 69, hace un rato que no toman dicha pose, abrió de nuevo sus mejillas para verla bien, vio por completo el capullo moreno/rosa que era su ano friccionándose contra sí mismo con cada roce de sus dedos, vio su flor sumamente rosa que ahora estaba tirando al rojo por lo sensible que estaba, su manos bajaron de su ano crispándose hacia su flor donde la tomo de los labios y los abrió un poco exponiendo su verdadero color….rosa, un bello y seductor rosa lo saludaba, el olor a almizcle dulce le asalto la nariz haciéndole agua la boca, en verdad deseaba probarla, comerla, sintió como ella se tensó y aulló mucho más fuerte de placer ante estos toques suyos, con prontitud saco su lengua que estaba bañada en saliva para pasarla en un movimiento ascendente hasta casi tocar su ano, cosa que la hizo temblar de sobremanera para seguir repitiendo el mismo movimiento alterando intensidad, velocidad y lugares donde pasar su aparato bucal.

"Junko" por otro lado cerró uno de sus ojos por el intenso placer pero no dejaría esto así nada más, con sus manos sudorosas y temblorosas agarro los costados del bóxer para bajarlo en un movimiento constante y lento, al ver el miembro libre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era algo ancho, firme, arqueado hacia Naegi como una especie de cuerno, su cabeza roja y se veía completamente duro, sumado a la vena que se notaba surcando todo su forma viril, además de muy poco bello, casi nada haciéndolo sumamente atractivo a sus ojos, "Junko" trago saliva duro olvidando durante unos segundos el sexo oral que estaba recibiendo, llevo sus manos hasta la circunferencia del mismo y lo tomo, entraba justo en ellas y comenzó a moverlas de manera descendente y ascendente lentamente. Cuando lo escucho gemir decidió aumentar aún más el ritmo mientras su boca salivaba bastante si darse cuenta, estuvo así unos minutos apretando sus labios para no gemir por la lengua de su novio en su vulva y casi en su clítoris. Tomo el miembro y lo movió hacia abajo aun curvado para que quedara justo sobre su boca, la abrió un poco, en verdad frunció los labios en forma de "O" y beso la cabeza, de inmediato sintió como el cuerpo del luckster se tensó pero así como vino se relajó bajo su toque, entonces comenzó a besar y lamer la cabeza sin soltarla en ningún momento, todo mientras gemía entrecortadamente por tener parte de su boca llena por las ministraciones de Makoto. Este al sentir como su novia le hacía un oral aumento aún más su trabajo, abrió todo lo que pudo sus labios inferiores sin ser doloroso para ella e inserto su lengua provocando un chillido de goce para acto seguido, moverla rápidamente hacia arriba y abajo y hacia adelante, al poco tiempo metió dos dedos en ella sin dejar de comerla.

La Fashionista por su parte dejo de tomarlo con sus manos para sujetarlo firmemente en su boca ahuecando sus mejillas succionando con fuerza la cabeza en un sonido bastante indecente, sus manos las llevo hasta su culo y tomo del mismo para abrirlo exponiéndolo más a su novio, cuando soltó la cabeza para tomar un respiro con un sonoro pop vio las cuerdas de pre-semen colgando del frenillo directamente hacia su boca, tomo varias respiraciones sin dejar de lamer el cuerpo del falo y tomo más del mismo dentro de ella, esta vez llegando hasta su garganta y se quedó ahí mientras recordaba lo que debía hacer.

 _Respirar, exhalar, moverse, repetir….._

Con eso en mente siguió con su trabajo llegando hasta un poco más de la mitad de la polla en una garganta profunda lenta pero constante, Naegi por su parte había arqueado sus dedos para que quede en el gesto "ven aquí" y los movió en dicha acción tocando el punto G rápidamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus lamidas, sintió como las paredes internas de su novia se iban contorsionando y ajustando a sus invasores aprisionándolos con fuerza sin dejarlos escapar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para su corrida, Makoto uso su mano libre para levantarla un poco desde la cintura y tener una mejor visión de su flor, al ver la totalidad de su vagina saco su lengua pero no sus dedos y ataco el clítoris con fervor, lo tomo entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo y succionarlo, luego lo chupo, todo acompañado de los gemidos que ascendieron hasta convertirse en chillidos propiamente dichos de puro gozo. Estuvo así un poco hasta que la hizo venir duro cuando mordió el pequeño botón rosa, sintió las paredes apretar sus dedos mientras los jugos calientes y dulces alcanzaron su cara, en especial su boca, bajo la misma para su capullo y lamio con alegría adictiva el exterior haciéndola temblar de sobremanera y provocando que su néctar brotara como una cascada, todo durante al menos varios segundos, al final se lamio los labios quedando muy pegajosos pero satisfecho por el dulce sabor que le recordaba a la miel.

-Mmmm delicioso-dijo por lo bajo pero estaba más que seguro que su chica lo oyó, esta dejo de chupar su miembro cuando el orgasmo la asalto sin previo aviso, quedando temblando como una gelatina y su miembro insatisfecho pero esta vez no deseaba venirse, al menos no ahora, sino que deseaba dejarla completamente satisfecha, ya que en casi todos los casos si bien ambos quedan satisfechos es él quien recibe un gran "servicio", o al menos así lo piensa. Con cuidado la levanto lo suficiente como para salir de debajo de ella, se sentó y se quitó su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo y la puso en cuatro con la cabeza sobre las sabanas, escuchaba como respiraba rápidamente y en jadeos, estaba muy agitada, vio cómo su espalda arqueada brillaba con el sudor, como ese mismo sudor se resbalaba tan despacio por sus deliciosos muslos cual perlas acentuando su aspecto, pero el plato fuerte de este espectáculo era los dos firmes, suaves y suculentos bollos que es su culo, grande firme y suave, se levantó hacia su mesita de noche sin prestar atención a los quejidos de su novia, pero pudo escuchar como esta pedía por él, no deseaba que se fuera, logro sacarle una sonrisa.

-Descuida cariño, estaré contigo en un momento-le dijo con dulzura mientras rebusca en el cajón de su mesita de noche, entonces lo saco, era una gran botella de lubricante, Junko miro la botella y se quedó pasmada además de que su sonrojo volvió de nuevo, su cerebro se estaba haciendo una _muy buena idea_ de para qué era ese lubricante, Naegi se sentó en su cama y abrió la botella para dejar caer una generosa cantidad en su culo, ella gimió en voz baja al sentirlo frío pero su gemido se volvió un quejido cuando sintió las manos suaves de Makoto pasar por su culo masajeándolo constantemente, en círculos, hacia arriba y abajo, abriendo y cerrando las mejillas, con una mano mantuvo abierto para con la otra dejar caer más lubricante en sus entradas, principalmente en su ano emocionado, directamente en el diminuto agujero que lo recibió contento. "Junko" solo cerro los ojos esperando, se mordió un labio para no gritar.

-Esto….esto lo vi en una película AV, sé que no quieres que las vea pero deseaba darte una sorpresa, descuida, sé lo que hay que hacer, y recuerda, si no te gusta solo dilo, quiero dejarte satisfecha Junko-decía algo tímido Naegi pero con valor inserto un dedo en el ano de la Fashionista hasta la mitad, era su dedo índice.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-ella soltó un fuerte chillido mientras cerraba los puños en las sabanas pero así como vino esa reacción se calmó al menos un poco por las lentas caricias en su espalda por la mano libre de Makoto.

-Relájate Junko, al comienzo es incómodo…o eso dicen….pero se pondrá mejor-fiel a sí mismo con su optimismo en alza Naegi relajo a la Fashionista mientras esta solo daba galimatías o palabras entrecortadas, el placer era mucho además de que no había tenido un respiro desde su primer orgasmo, con paciencia el luckster inserto todo su dedo para dejarlo ahí quieto, luego de unos 3 minutos comenzó a moverlo suavemente para no sorprenderla ni mucho menos incomodarla, cada gemido de la rubia parecía hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte así como la opresión de su ano, eso significaba que iba por buen camino así como que necesitaba más lubricante; saco su dedo de la entrada ajustada e inserto la botella en el mismo, recordando cierta escena de la película porno que vio, vio como Junko arqueo su columna hacia abajo en un arco casi perfecto mientras chillaba y apretaba los dientes al sentir el frio lubricante entrar en oleadas dentro de su ano, su vagina tembló y dejo escapar un par de chorros, evidencia de su mini orgasmo pero no hizo más que temblar como gelatina esperando más de todo esto. Naegi retiro la botella para lubricar ahora su mano, luego inserto dos dedos hasta el fondo y espero unos segundos, cuando las paredes dejaron de apretar entonces abrió un poco los dedos para aumentar el tamaño del agujero sin llegar al punto de ser doloroso, añadiendo más movimientos, de costado, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, en el sentido contrario, cada 5 minutos fue añadiendo otro dedo hasta que ahora estaba los cuatro dedos dentro por completo en el ano de su compañera. Junko por otro lado sentía la opresión natural de su recto sobre los cuatro invasores que entraban, lubricaban y salían para repetir la acción. No dejaba de jadear contra la almohada por el placer y en menor medida el dolor.

-Ahhh….ghhhh….mmmm….ahhh…..arrrrggggghhhhhh…..hiiiiiii….agggghhh…más…más….por arrrrhhhggggggg favor-dijo con la voz baja y ronca pero Makoto la escucho perfectamente, luego de estos juegos previos que duraron al menos unos 20 minutos el pobre ya no podía aguantar más, su polla ya estaba doliéndole por no recibir atención pero la espera valdría la pena.

-Junko, lo pondré dentro, si duele o molesta solo dilo, solo di no y me detendré-Naegi se había inclinado sobre su novia para que su boca quedara justo sobre su oreja, esta solo tembló por sentir el aliento caliente de su novio tan cerca, en un nivel tan íntimo, solo pudo asentirle. Este con sumo cuidado fue insertando su miembro de a poco, primero la cabeza que se resbalo un poco por el lubricante quedando atrapado entre las mejillas del culo de la chica haciéndolo gemir un poco, cuando entro ambos soltaron sus respectivos gemidos, Naegi espero unos segundos a que los músculos del ano se calmaran y cuando lo hicieron se fue introduciendo aún más hasta llegar a su entrepierna completamente conectada contra el agujero de la chica, luego se quedó así mientras plantaba besos en el hombro y cuello de ella. Junko por otro lado solo podía ver estrellas mientras el placer desbordaba de ella, asaltando su cerebro dejándolo en corto circuito, una sonrisa boba estaba en su cara cuando la saliva se escurre un poco, cuando siente los labios del chico contra su piel ardiendo entonces lo gira con una mano libre que temblaba un poco y le besa, le besa con todo lo que tiene y más, anhelo, deseo, emoción, pasión, lujuria, placer, obsesión, amor, _desesperación por su amor…..deseaba todo de él y más._

Luego de besarse durante un rato Naegi decidió comenzar a moverse con aun más cuidado del que tuvo solo para para prepararla, a diferencia de los otros encuentros en este es sumamente atento además de ser quien tenga las riendas del mismo, sus movimientos de caderas son lentos, largos y constantes, a pesar de la gran estreches, que lo aprieta más que la vagina de su novia, más que cuando era virgen y dejándolo al borde de la histeria sexual con el único deseo de moverse como un animal en celo y correrse lo aguanta, lo aguanta lo mejor que puede concentrándose en su amante que está debajo de él. Junko por otro lado se muerde con fuerza los labios cuando siente como su túnel es abierto cuidadosamente con cada embestida, ahora está completamente tumbada en la cama recibiendo la hombría de su novio, sintiendo como cada embestida podría partirla en dos, cada movimiento es tortuosamente lento, tan lento que solo sirve para elevar el calor que desprende de su cuerpo ya ardiendo, por acto reflejo cuando siente que el falo se retira hasta quedar solo la punta insertada en ella en un movimiento contundente tira su culo hacia atrás chocando contra la entrepierna del castaño en un muy obsceno ruido logrando sacar un gemido a ambos por el goce y la sorpresa. Luego para el deleite y tortura de Naegi "Junko" mueve su trasero hacia ambos lados provocándolo, Makoto aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos para calmarse un poco, al momento de abrirlos estuvo casi a punto de perderse en la histeria lujuriosa.

Ve como su novia se mueve de una manera tan erótica y sexy que no puede evitar tener sus ojos posados…mejor dicho pegados en el culo de ella, cada vez que se mueve no puede evitar apretar sus manos en puños cerrados, sin pensarlo dos veces las lleva a ambas mejillas y las aprieta, los dedos hundiéndose en la piel y resbalándose por el lubricante que para colmo la hace brillar de sobremanera.

-AHHHHHHHH-un chillido de sorpresa y goce escapa de la chica debajo suyo, las manos posesivas abren las mejillas y da una fuerte embestida hacia adelante adentrándose por completo, "Junko" en este punto siente como su vagina se aprieta y chorrea manchando las sabanas, como las paredes de su ano son obligadas a expandirse para adaptarse al miembro que la empala con gusto y babea cual perra en celo, sus ojos desorbitados y todo su cuerpo se arquea en un arco casi perfecto hacia atrás. Makoto al ver esto no puede evitar abrazarla desde su vientre mientras reanuda sus embestidas, ahora con un ritmo constante sin detenerse. La chica no puede evitar sacar su lengua hacia afuera cuando la fuerza de su orgasmo no la deja descansar, incluso cuando este acaba no tiene respiro, su amante constantemente está golpeándola donde le gusta, de su boca solo brotan galimatías inentendibles así como sonoros gemidos de placer, sus manos van de inmediato hacia atrás, directo a su novio, a su hombre y lo toma de la cintura, o lo que apenas puede tomar, ya que todo su cuerpo está temblando como gelatina por el gran placer que siente. De golpe Makoto se detiene ya que siente como va a acabar en cualquier momento, su amante gruñe de desaprobación pero cierra los ojos de golpe mientras suelta un siseo cuando siente las manos calientes ir directamente a sus senos para masajearlos, los dedos se agolpan en la parte baja de los montículos y los sube para apretarlos, ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás para descansar en su hombro mientras se deja llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que la parte alta de su cuerpo está sintiendo.

-HIIIIIIIIII-chilla de golpe cuando los pulgares e índices toman sus pezones y los estiran hacia afuera como si quisiera arrancarlos de su posición para luego estrujarlos, ella mueve su parte baja para inducirlo a embestirla de nuevo, Naegi tiembla y aprieta sus dientes ya que siente como su falo tiembla de sobremanera, solo un poco más para la liberación, dejando de lado su razón siendo dominado por su instinto animal agarra los muslos de la chica y con una nueva fuerza encontrada la levanta y tira de las piernas hacia arriba, esta nueva posición le da más margen de penetración y con urgencia retoma su embestida, en un poderoso envión entierra su miembro hasta más no poder y se mueve con urgencia cual pistón caliente, Junko está gimiendo mientras babea y chorrea por el poder de su amante. Se deja domar, se deja dominar por completo, a la merced de su hombre mientras su ano es implacablemente golpeado con contundencia así como fervor. En un último movimiento Makoto entierra su falo en un único, contundente y sagaz embestida, en ese instante siente como las paredes anales lo aprietan tan fuerte que no puede contenerlo, sin darse cuenta muerde el cuello de Junko, los caninos se entierra en su piel, la piel blanca lechosa se tiñe rápidamente del rojo carmín.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el grito de puro placer rompe el silencio del cuarto insonorizado, solamente para los dos amantes, la chica siente como su interior es llenado por completo, cuerda tras cuerda de semen pegajoso y caliente la inundan, su ano ahora perfectamente estirado y amoldado a la circunferencia del miembro de su amante, todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras una poderosa sacudida eléctrica va de golpe desde la punta de los dedos, corre por su espalda hasta su cerebro, el orgasmo es tal que su vagina deja escapar una gran cantidad de jugos, las sabanas empapadas hasta más no poder, ambos se quedan así unos minutos, la dicha del post-orgasmo es tal que casi quieren dormir ahí aun conectados…..

Casi….

Ella mueve su cabeza mientras con una mano aun temblorosa lo toma del rostro y coloca su frente contra la de él, el azul y el verde se encuentra, no hay otro sonido que no sea el de la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos de parte de la fémina cuando siente como el semen se escurre de su cavidad anal. Están en esta posición al menos medio minuto para volver a besarse, esta vez no es lujurioso ni con prisa, no…es lento, apasionado y amoroso, todas las palabras silenciosas que no son dichas son expresadas en el beso, el anhelo, el amor, el cariño y la añoranza por el otro son depositados en los labios y lenguas que se unen en su danza carnal.

Luego de besarse un buen rato Naegi sale de Junko con cuidado de no molestarla pero no puede evitar gemir cuando el ano de ella lo masajea y lo acaricia resbaladizamente por su semilla, la chica gime cuando siente como el miembro se mueve de nuevo pero aúlla de molestia cuando sale de ella.

-Ahora vengo, espérame aquí-con eso dicho a su oído logrando que tiemble de deseo, aun no estaban satisfechos, necesitaban más del otro, Naegi sudoroso y desnudo se marcha hacia el baño, abre la bañera, se mete y abre el grifo para darse la ducha más rápida que allá tenido alguna vez, sin jabón ni shampoo motivado por la lujuria persistente aun en su sistema talla su cuerpo mojado caliente ya sea por el agua o su propia calentura no lo sabe, solo se mueve en piloto automático, se refriega apenas el cuerpo dando énfasis a su entrepierna pero con cuidado ya que esta algo sensible aun. En calma cuando se detiene de golpe y pierde ligeramente el equilibrio. La causa; una mujer desnuda que se abraza a él por detrás, los senos aplastándose en su espalda, los pezones duros como piedras sumamente erectos en sus omoplatos y las manos suaves tomándolo desde su vientre.

-Junko-susurra por lo bajo pero sabe que ella lo escucha, su agarre se hace firme mientras las manos mimosamente dulces lo acarician, se mueven por todo su torso lentamente, reconociendo, explorando y marcando de vez en cuando con las uñas, luego bajan hasta su entrepierna donde toman su falo por la base y lo masturban ligeramente, sin urgencia ni prisa pero contante. El chico castaño no puede hacer otras cosa que no sea cerrar sus ojos y gemir gustoso por las ministraciones que le son dadas.

-Mmmmm-la escucha gemir, su boca va dejando picos y suaves rápidos pero seguidos en su hombro y cuello, la masturbación se hace más fuerte hasta que el miembro semi flácido esta erecto de nuevo orgullo en todo su porte. Naegi se deja tomar, no opone resistencia alguna cuando ella lo da vuelta, abre uno de sus ojos cuando ya no siente las manos en su polla pero se sorprende y se sonroja cuando la ve arrodillarse ante él para estar frente a frente con sus genitales, antes de poder decir algo deja escapar un gruñido animal de placer cuando los labios toman su cabeza en un beso húmedo, la lengua pasando por su perineo y corona en un movimiento siguiendo las agujas del reloj mientras una mano acaricia sus testículos y la otra lo agarra firmemente de la cintura; la mamada prosigue cuando lo saca de su boca y lame toda la longitud desde la base hasta la cabeza para repetir de nuevo, esto un par de veces hasta que el miembro tiembla ligeramente y lo toma de nuevo en su boca hasta la mitad mientras los dientes lo rozan y la lengua explora ansiosa de la carne masculina.

-Ahhgg…..ahhhh….mierda….Ahhh-gime y se queja Makoto cuando Junko se concentra en la cabeza chupando y sorbiendo con sonidos muy eróticos, la ve, tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara muy sonrojada, todo un espectáculo para la vista de cualquiera, cuando está cerca pone su mano en el costado de su cara y la aprieta suavemente para indicarle que se detenga, la chica dudosa se aparta y se ve algo dolida, temerosa de no poder complacerlo, este solo se ríe un poco por ello pero la levanta y la mira a los ojos, entonces la besa de nuevo, sus labios amasándose en una unión perfecta, succiona esos labios carnosos dulces que tanto desea, los muerde ligeramente para pedir permiso mientras la abraza hacia él, sus zonas bajas están pegadas, su miembro se golpea contra su vientre y con la mano separa las piernas para ponerlo en su zona intima pero no para penetrarla.

Hace que con sus embestidas ahora tan lentas que "Junko" gime necesitada, pidiendo que la penetre como es debido pero Makoto no lo hace, la longitud de su miembro golpea los labios de su vagina y se roza contra el clítoris despertando su ansia, cuando la fémina abre su boca para respirar o quejarse el inserta su lengua en ella sin piedad hasta lo más que puede, este beso es apasionado pero de parte de Naegi que se encuentra extrañado ya que recuerda bien como su novia ama los besos de lengua, recuerda como batalla por el dominio pero esta vez la lengua femenina es mansa, casta, dócil, casi temerosa pero no le importa ahora mismo, pone su lengua sobre la de ella y la abraza para que se unan en un nudo de saliva y calor mientras sigue embistiendo contra su vagina mojada. Junko no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea gemir y chillar cuando siente el pene de Makoto rozar su clítoris o su lengua dominando la suya, lleva sus manos hacia la nuca de su amante y lo sujeta con fuerza, levanta una pierna para ponerla contra su cintura, el entiende el mensaje, esa misma pierna la sujeta por el muslo, retrocede mientras se posiciona sin dejar de besarla para acariciar contra su entrada necesitada, ella tiembla ahora por el anhelo y el temor. Siente como el miembro masculino una vez en su ano ahora va a por su flor, se abre paso por los labios con cuidado hasta que solo entro la cabeza; esta se sorprende en gran medida cuando la otra mano de Naegi la agarra por la pierna que sirve de apoyo y la levanta también, "Junko" da un chillido de sorpresa cuando se encuentra suspendida justo sobre el falo de su novio y deja de besarlo para sonrojarse cuando nota la unión de salivas que dejaron atrás. Pone su cabeza en su hombro y se prepara para lo inevitable. Se acerca su oído…

-Hazlo Makoto…por favor-le suplica en un tono tan ronco y bajo que casi recuerda a un animal, este solo asiente y la penetra por completo en un solo movimiento notando su gran estreches, sisea de dolor placentero cuando las uñas de la mujer se clavan con furia en su piel de seguro extrayendo sangre pero no le importa el dolor, solo le importa complacerla, se agacha hasta quedar en seiza y embiste en ella, siente como las paredes tan apretadas se envician a su miembro como si no desearan dejarlo ir, cada movimiento es tan contundente que el sonido de la piel chocando contra la piel seguido de los gemidos así como de los genitales juntos opaca el sonido hecho por la ducha.

-AHHHH…AGGHHH…AHHHHH…MMM…ARRGGGGHHHHH…AHHHHH…...-"Junko" no gime ahora, está completamente gritando de placer por cada golpe directo sobre su cérvix, su útero baja para recibir el miembro que la reclamo, sus brazos y piernas se agarran en Makoto que no lo dejara ir, sus paredes internas tiemblan pero se mantienen firmes en su agarre de hierro pero flanquea cuando la cabeza del miembro masculino golpea justo la entrada a su útero, en este momento babea de tal manera que tiene que apretar los dientes y la boca para no chorrear por ahí, estos golpes son tan fuertes que sabe que su orgasmo esta tan cerca que solo bastan unos segundos para que llegue al clímax, su cérvix se abre y chupa la cabeza de la polla hacia adentro y la vagina lo ordeña, Naegi por segunda vez libera su semilla, ahora en el vientre de su mujer.

Ambos se quedan debajo de la ducha mientras están satisfechos ahora, sus cuerpos lentamente van perdiendo temperatura mientras los corazones aun sincronizados se agitan como uno solo, el agarre de hierro de Junko se afloja lo suficiente pero no le suelta, aunque esto no lo molesta a Makoto, este se pone de pie con ella aun encima suyo y aun dentro de ella, se apoya en la pared y tira las manso hacia atrás para cerrar la ducha, ahora camina lento ya que cada paso hace que Junko rebote ligeramente haciéndola temblar un poco y que soltara uno que otro gemido cada tanto, el camino hacia la cama es largo pero la recompensa lo vale; se acuestan ambos en la misma aun conectados, ella apoya su frente contra la de él para volver a besarlo con suavidad y cariño, beso que es correspondido en su totalidad, así se ven sumergidos en el sueño calmo que los recibe con los brazos abiertos, ignorantes de todo…

-en un avión con destino a Japón, clase vip-

(Normal POV)

En un asiento blanco esta la Fashionista, su mirada estaba oculta bajo su cabello mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes con furia apenas contenida, en su mano su celular con los auriculares puestos mientras miraba la escena de su novio teniendo sexo con otra que se hizo pasar por ella, desde el principio tenía preparada una sorpresa para su novio, su sesión de fotografía resulto ser más corta de lo que esperaba y deseaba darle una sorpresa cuando se presentara tarde en su habitación con solo la lencería que no se pudo "mostrar", pero su lujuria era tal que decidió echar una mirada a su cuarto, claro que confiaba en él pero verlo cambiarse, desnudarse, bañarse y todo lo demás la ponía muy excitada, por eso puso un par de cámaras para verlo, pero esa misma lujuria murió cuando todo este espectáculo comenzó, solo se quedó de piedra ahí mientras observaba como una zorra ajena cualquiera lo engañaba, lo seducía y reclamaba lo que era **SUYO Y DE NADIE MÁS** con lujo de detalles, pero su sorpresa solo aumento cuando noto la mano de la fulana, estaba un tatuaje que reconoce en cualquier lado, el tatuaje de los mercenarios Fenrir, el tatuaje de su hermana mayor. **Sangre o no pagara.**

 **Nadie le quita su pequeña esperanza, es de ella y de nadie más….**

-Academia Pico de Esperanza, dormitorios masculinos, 10:30 PM-

(Normal POV)

Naegi Makoto estaba extrañado, por un lado su novia regresa de improvisto cosa que lo pone muy contento, e incluso tienen una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que recuerda pero ahora que tiene la cabeza fría, ambas, empieza a poner puntos juntos, por un lado si bien Junko puede jugar el papel de timidez lo hace como otros clichés, esta vez lo sintió real, como si nunca antes hubieran estado juntos, incluso cuando se deja llevar por la lujuria y lo somete a ella, pero esta vez ella era la sumisa, ella era la que esperaba las ordenes, que si bien no hubo por la naturaleza de Naegi aun así estaba dudoso, para colmo lo que en verdad lo pone en duda es la mancha de sangre en el piso del baño, haciendo un recorrido mental y sobre su cuarto nota que esa mancha es solo del baño ya que las sabanas si estaban sucias pero no con sangre, además de que solo está dicha mancha cuando tuvo coito vaginal pero Junko no es virgen, el recuerda con fervor como fue el mismo quien reclamo dicha virginidad así como le entrego la suya propia. Teniendo esto en cuenta su cerebro sabe que sucedió pero se niega a aceptarlo, siempre pensó que era fiel y leal a su dama pero la prueba está ahí mismo justo delante de él.

-¿Acaso….acaso yo….en verdad la engañe?-se pregunta dudoso mientras contempla el techo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo mientras se halla acostado en su cama, cuando sus ojos pesan y quiere dormir un sonido lo hace saltar de la cama y caer de cara al suelo, gimoteando mientras se levanta y se sienta en ella nota el origen del ruido, es su celular en la mesita de luz, recibió un nuevo mensaje de alguien, cosa rara porque los únicos de su clase que le podrían enviar un mensaje a esta hora o son Mondo o Leon y sabe que hoy están ocupados, el primero con su pandilla y el segundo en una fiesta de por ahí, la única persona que queda disponible es….

-Junko-es lo único que sale de su boca cuando ve quien le envió el mensaje, con nuevas dudas lo abre y mira el contenido.

 _Ven a mi cuarto, pasa, la puerta está abierta_

Eso en verdad era algo raro pero quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando aquí desde hace días porque nada más despertarse al día siguiente del "regreso" de su novia esta había desparecido sin dejar rastro, la estuvo buscando e incluso pregunto a otros alumnos incluidos sus sempais pero nada, la chica se había esfumado por completo sin dejar rastro alguno. Con esta resolución él se vistió con su atuendo clásico y se marchó de ahí dejando su celular cargando con solo las llaves de su cuarto, a esta hora no había mucha gente afuera ya que pronto entraría en vigor el toque de queda de la academia que comenzaba a las once de la noche, la cafetería estaba cerrada así que tuvo que dar un rodeo por la fuente y volver a entrar al otro lado donde estaban los dormitorios femeninos. El cuarto de Junko está en el segundo piso, subió las escaleras y por alguna razón se sintió temeroso, como si algo o alguien lo estuviera acechando desde atrás y cerca, muy cerca pero ignoro lo mejor que pudo dicha sensación y prosiguió. Una vez frente a la puerta se quedó quieto mientras miraba alrededor, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, cuando no vio nada ni a nadie tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para abrirla, cuidadosamente se adentró en el cuarto oscuro y cerró la puerta, busco el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió…

Se quedó duro ante lo que vio; delante suyo estaba Mukuro Ikusaba atada y amordazada en una silla, nudos con los cintos de las pasarelas que había visto que Junko alguna vez uso en sus muchas pasarelas y de espaldas a él, se acercó con prisa para ayudarla, esta al verlo se puso completamente roja y aparto la mirada, este no supo que hacer, salvo ayudarla, tomo con cuidado el cinto que servía de mordaza y se lo quito de la boca, esta tomo un respiro y lo miro aun colorada pero hablo.

-Naegi, debes irte-eso lo dejo extrañado en demasía pero no se fue, solo pudo negar con la cabeza tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No entiendo, solo-trato de hablar pero una nueva voz se interpuso, una voz que le helo la sangre por lo fría que es…

-Hola Makoto-cuando se dio la vuelta vio a su novia, en la pared apoyada estaba Junko Enoshima, su mirada era tan hueca y distante pero estaba nada más que concentrada en el único macho presente, Naegi se sentía feliz por verla pero la mirada, esa mirada lo ponía incómodo y temeroso, aunque no quiso aceptarlo también lo estaba excitando un poco.

-Jun-Jun-Junko, que bueno verte, ayúdame-al decir eso se dio vuelta para ayudar de nuevo a Mukuro pero el peso conocido de su novia lo empujó hacia adelante justo sobre la cama, sintió como las manos lo agarraron de los hombros, como el peso de su dama se quitaba de él para darlo vuelta con gran brusquedad, vio como Junko estaba a horcajadas sobre él, nunca dejo de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Junko? ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto dubitativo mientras esperaba una respuesta, esta solo acerco su cara hasta la suya mientras las manos ahora lo tomaron de sus muñecas impidiéndole el escape, vio por encima de su hombro como Mukuro tenía los ojos abiertos mientras observaba con lo que pudo llamar miedo y dolor.

-Así que estás haciéndote el tonto, creyendo que el papel de ingenuo te salvara, tch, tan predecible Naegi-el veneno se podía escuchar en su voz, Makoto no entendía que sucedía pero su mente lentamente se estaba haciendo una idea.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le cuestiono, pero nunca espero la fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el cuarto insonorizado, al poner su mirada vio la mueca de rabia que tenía Enoshima, mucho peor que las anteriores veces, sus dientes estaban tan apretados que creyó que se quebrarían en cualquier momento.

-NO ME MIENTAS PERRO, NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO-le rugió en la cara, Naegi si antes tenía miedo ahora estaba completamente asustado como anonadado. Noto como la conocida corona apareció en su cabeza.

- _Mmmm ahora la ley de hielo, no tienes nada que decir cuando descubrí su secretito, y pensé que no eras esa clase de hombre, pero me equivoque, aparece una moza cualquiera y se desespera-_ lo último lo dijo mientras le echaba una mirada a su hermana, esta solo huyo de sus ojos culpable, Naegi estaba muy confundido pero ahora su cerebro entro en corto mientras las piezas se juntaban, ahora sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? Ehhh bastardo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo mientras cogías con mi hermana a mi espalda? Yo que te adore, y me traicionas, siempre haciéndote el niñito bueno puto de mierda que no rompe un jodido plato-su tono era tan ronco y bajo que le recordaba a un animal.

-Espera Junko….juro…que no lo sabía, creí que eras tú-le dijo a lo desesperado Naegi mientras buscaba como zafarse y tratar de controlar esta descabellada situación.

-Ohhh y ahora tratas de salvar tu cuello entregando a tu zorra mientras la cornuda de tu mujer te condena, patético-le dijo con sorna mientras sonreía pero no estaba alegre, Naegi reconoció esa sonrisa donde fuera, esto no se resolvería aun. Naegi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió los labios de Junko amasarse a los suyos con posesividad obsesiva, sintió la lengua pasearse por los suyos, arriba y abajo lubricándolos mientras su entrepierna se friccionaba con la suya en movimientos contundentes y dolorosos, de golpe lo mordió tan fuerte que soltó un grito pero por la boca invasora no pudo salir como un gemido ahogado, su labio inferior estaba partido y de seguro sangrando, ella se separó un poco de él para que respirara pero ese fue su error ya que sintió de nuevo la lengua adentrándose en él tomando la suya pero algo estaba mal, sintió un segundo objeto en su boca que era empujado por Junko con fuerza, se ahogó un poco porque no podía respirar bien, sus ojos lagrimearon mientras se estaba sonrojando de sobremanera, pudo notar el cuerpo del objeto que fue introducido en el sin su consentimiento, pequeño y redondo, era una píldora.

-¿Qué?-apenas pudo preguntar sin toser por la falta de aire, su cuerpo lentamente está reaccionando al medicamento por cómo se estaba calentando y comenzando a sudar.

-Upupupupu ¿Te gusto mi regalito cariño?-le dijo con la voz aniñada dulzona, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo depredador, como si esto la estuviera divirtiendo mucho, ella se movió de nuevo, sus caderas rozaron contra su vaquero en un vaivén constantemente áspero y fuerte, seis movimientos contundentes que le sacaron un sonoro gemido, estaba mucho más sensible. Naegi trataba de quitarse de ella pero cada vez que se movía se friccionaba con su novia aumentando su ya de por si alta temperatura.

-Upupupu ¿Lo notas no?, como el calor inunda cada parte de ti, estas excitándote mucho por tener a una chica encima de ti, dime mmmm-dijo con la voz sensual mientras seguía moviéndose contra él, Naegi solo podía intentar contener sus gemidos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras su miembro estaba completamente erecto, tan firme que le dolía.

-Tu polla quiere ser libre, necesita alivio, parece que la droga funciona-eso le llamo la atención mientras un poco de cordura le regresaba, por como lo estaba mirando noto que ella también se estaba excitando mientras sonreía de costado, ella se hecho hacia atrás mientras miraba a su hermana, esta estaba con el ceño fruncido pero se notaba el dolor escondido, sus ojos estaban llorando mientras sus labios temblaban.

-Mira y aprende puta barata, que no debes tomar lo que no es tuyo, mira como el hombre que amas gime el nombre de su única dueña-le dijo con sorna Junko mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia Naegi, con una mano libre tomo los vaqueros y tiro hacia abajo ignorando el cinturón y los bóxer, el miembro masculino quedo libre y erecto en toda su gloria, 8 largas pulgadas que se notaban firme y grueso, las venas palpitando un poco con la cabeza expulsando pre semen. Junko se lamio los labios cuando lo noto. Se quitó la falda, total Naegi estaba demasiado absorto por las nuevas sensaciones que estaban experimentando su cuerpo para poder hacer algo. Se quitó la falda mostrando que no tenía nada debajo junto con su camisa, sus pechos rebotaron libres de su encierro mientras sus pezones se irguieron y temblaron cuando sintieron el viento frio pero su cuerpo rápidamente se estaba calentando.

-Ahh Ma-kun, tu polla mmmm y pensar que antes estaba en otra mujer, pero ahora te recordare que eres mío-con eso dicho agarro el falo con su mano derecha mientras la otra descansaba en el pecho de Naegi, este miraba asombrado y tímido cuando noto la mirada boba no solo de Enoshima sobre el sino también la de Ikusaba, noto como su miembro se abría paso en la vagina de Junko pero soltó un grito cuando esta se sentó de golpe hasta la base, Juno tiro su cabeza hacia arriba y atrás cuando dejó escapar un chillido de goce, se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras se sostenía y se hamacaba en el falo de Naegi, de derecha a izquierda torturándolo con cada vaivén. Luego se levantó hasta que apenas un poco de la punta estaba dentro de ella, Naegi gimió lastimeramente como perro, Junko se rio de él mientras descendió con furia, cada golpe de su culo sobre la entrepierna de Naegi era un pedazo del cielo y del infierno para el chico del ahoge, si bien se sentía sensacional al mismo tiempo le dolía por lo muy sensible que estaba, y la estreches de la vagina de su novia no lo estaba ayudando en nada.

-Ahhh…Ahhhh…Agghhh más, más carajo, quiero más Ahhhh si, así, más duro y fuerte Ahhhh ¿Lo ves zorra? Mira bien, mira coAHHHHH MIERDA, JUSTO AHÍ BEBE, SI, SI, SI, SI, ¿LO VES? ESTES HOMBRE ES MIO Y TU-gritaba Junko en puro éxtasis a los cuatro vientos mientras rebotaba dichosa en el miembro de su hombre, este la agarro de la cintura para tratar de controlar un poco sus empujones pero de nada servía, estaba por completo a su merced, luego sintió las manos de Junko apoderarse de sus mejillas y lo sujeto con fuerza arañándolo, las marcas de las uñas se notaron de un fuerte rojo, algunas incluso lo lastimaron un poco.

-TU, ¿LO NOTAS VERDAD? ¿LO SIENTES? ESTA VAGINA, ESTA VAGINA QUE ESTAS COGIENDO AHORA ES MÍA, ¿SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS COGIENDO COMO ANIMAL EHHHHH? AHHH MI CERVIX, MMMMM, CARIÑO, AHÍ, JUSTO AHÍ, AGGGHHHHH ESTAS COGIENDO CONMIGO, DAMELO, DAMELO TODO, LO QUIERO AHHHH-gritaba Junko en su rostro cuando sus sentones se hacían mucho más cortos como erráticos, apenas y subía, podía escuchar debajo de sus gritos lujuriosos el llanto de Ikusaba, Naegi estaba completamente sudado mientras siseaba de dolor mezclado con placer, solo debía aguantar un poco más, cuando esto acabara podría aclarar las cosas.

-VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, DAMELO DE UN PUÑETERA VEZ, LA QUIERO, QUIERO TU LECHE-le grito Junko mientras pegaba su frente con la suya y lo besaba con fuerza, alzo su culo arriba de nuevo, se detuvo unos segundos y lo bajo de golpe enterrándose todo lo que podía en el miembro, este golpeo y abrió su cérvix con esa sola estocada, inmediatamente el fuego del orgasmo estallo mientras sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban con fuerza por acto reflejo, Naegi no pudo contenerlo y estallo, un geiser de semen se abrió paso dentro directamente en el útero de Junko, ella solo chillo de alegría y goce cuando la semilla blanca desbordaba de ella sobre la entrepierna de Makoto y sobre las sabanas de su cama.

-Ahhh…ah…. . ..ahora lo sabes…eres mío Mako-le dijo con la voz soñadora mientras lo abrazaba y besaba cariñosamente, pareciera que habría olvidado todo lo demás.

*sollozo* *sollozo* *hipo* *sollozo*

Makoto no pudo contenerlo más, con algo de fuerza aparto a Junko de él mientras se levantaba y tambaleaba hacia Mukuro, esta al verlo acercársele solo pudo mirar de manera embelesada, totalmente roja al notarlo en su gloria desnuda y lo que pareciera adoración, Junko por otro lado no estaba para nada feliz pero aún estaba ebria por la dicha orgásmica, miro interrogante como su novio liberaba a la inútil de su hermana mayor, curiosa de lo que sucedería ahora y donde terminaría esto.

-Junko…..todo este asunto es-Naegi intento hablar tratando de encontrar algo que decir, pero todo estaba tan enredado que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, primero logra conseguir novia, una algo loca, pero novia al fin, descubre los placeres del sexo, luego de alguna manera loca se acuesta con la hermana de su novia, ahora fue totalmente utilizado como un vibrador humano por su novia delante de su hermana en un pecaminoso acto de exhibicionismo.

-Corta la mierda Egi, sé que dirás, que todo está mal, que todo esto fue un error, que no fue tu culpa, bla, bla, bla, bla-le dijo de manera tajante Enoshima mientras se recostaba en la cama y miraba directamente hacia el castaño con su cabeza apoyada en una mano y con la otra haciendo gestos desdeñosos.

-Mira, solo les di una lección, tu eres mío y ella no puede tenerte e intento tomar lo que no le pertenece-le explico, Naegi parpadeo un poco ante la gran brusquedad que broto de su boca pero aun así intento proseguir, Mukuro parecía una semáforo en rojo, no sabía dónde mirar, o a su enamoramiento desnudo delante de ella, o a su hermana igual de desnuda.

-Junko, sé que estas enojada-eso no fue lo más sabio para decir ya que Junko se sentó en la cama y le grito con furia mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador.

-ENOJADA Y UNA MIERDA BASTARDO, COMO CARAJO CREES QUE ME SENTI CUANDO VI A MI NOVIO COGER CON MI HERMANA-no le pregunto, lo afirmo, Makoto estaba pisando hielo frágil aquí.

-ERES IGUAL QUE EL RESTO, SOLO SE QUEDA, ME USA, QUEDA CONTENTO Y SE MARCHA SIN MIRAR ATRÁS, IGUAL QUE ESOS DOS, IGUAL QUE LA PUTA QUE ESTA A TU LADO-le siguió rugiendo pero el castaño noto el gran dolor que tenía ella encima, Enoshima estaba temblando mientras todos sus demonios internos estaban a flor de piel. Naegi se acercó unos pasos pero se quedó quieto esperando, sabía que lo que venía no sería para nada de su agrado. Por el rabillo del ojo noto como Mukuro miraba hacia otro lado mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-PRIMEROS MIS PADRES QUE NOS TRATARON COMO SI FUERAMOS ESCLAVAS, LUEGO ESTA ZORRA QUE SE MARCHA SIN DECIR NADA, EL RESTO QUE SOLO QUERIA UNA CARA BONITA Y UN CUERPO CALIENTE, NADA MÁS, AHORA TU, UN BASTARDO QUE ME USO A SU ANTOJO-grito a la nada mientras lloraba su odio y dolor, ya no hay más personalidades alternas, no más máscaras, solo la cruda verdad, Naegi la miro raro mientras no entendía nada pero recordó que no sabía nada del pasado de las hermanas, siendo quien es no lo dudo, se le acerco y la sujeto con firmeza en sus brazos, Junko al notar que fue tomada de nuevo acto en consecuencia, lo golpeo como pudo y lo araño mientras exigía que la soltara y le gritaba en el oído, pateo, se retorció pero aun así nunca la soltó, en un momento Makoto soltó un siseo agudo de dolor cuando Enoshima lo había mordido con fuerza en el cuello, tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar, Mukuro miraba dudosa de que acto tomar, por un lado podría ayudar a Naegi y por el otro estaba su hermana, esta encrucijada la tenía paralizada en su silla mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-SUELTAME MALDITO, SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ Y LARGUENSE, VAYANSE A COGER POR AHÍ, ME ENGAÑASTE, ME MENTISTE, NUNCA ME AMASTE-le grito Junko a la cara, Makoto no lo aguanto más e hizo lo que nunca pensó hacer en esta relación.

-ESTAS EQUIVOCADA-le grito a Junko, esta se detuvo cuando noto dos cosas, la primera era que Naegi nunca le había gritado y la segunda era que estaba siendo besada pero esta vez no era áspero ni contundente, era suave y dulce, como si estuviera hecha de porcelana fina que con el mínimo toque se quebraría, ella se resistió al beso al principio, lo golpeo con los puños cerrados en el pecho y a los costados de su cuerpo, trato de mover su cabeza pero lentamente su cuerpo hormigueaba y temblaba cuanto más tiempo sentía los labios que tanto le gustaban que estuvieran unidos a los suyos, lentamente se fue calmando pero no dejo de llorar mientras era besada. Naegi al notar que podía hablar sin otro ataque de histeria rompió el beso pero nunca se separó de ella, nunca la soltó.

-Te lo dije el día que nos besamos por primera vez, que buscabas un complemento, alguien que sea tu igual y opuesto, alguien que este a tu lado, te pregunte que si estabas bien conmigo te tomaría como mi novia, eso eres Junko, mi novia, nunca deje de amarte, lo hago ahora, te amo Junko Enoshima-le confeso con cariño mientras le acariciaba la espalda de arriba y abajo en movimientos suaves; Junko por otro lado suspiro soñadoramente mientras era mimada y dejaba de llorar, miro las heridas que le hizo en su arranque de furia y se sintió mal, con cuidado, con timidez acerco su cara a su cuello donde la herida más reciente y fuerte estaba presente, dejo picos y besos dulces en ella para calmarla, para curarla, Naegi tembló un poco por la sensibilidad de su carne pero no hizo nada más. Mukuro miraba entre feliz por su hermana y dolida porque nunca estaría con el hombre que se había robado su corazón, resignada intento irse de la habitación.

- _¿Adónde crees que vas loba? Aún tengo asuntos que atender contigo_ -la voz firme de Junko en su modo Queen resonó en la habitación, los otros dos presentes se pusieron duros mientras esperaban algo de ella.

-Junko, sé que hicimos muchas cosas malas Ikusaba-san y yo pero-Naegi trato de seguir hablando cuando Junko lo callo con un segundo beso.

 _-Guardad silencio mi rey, esto es entre ella y yo-_ le dijo con calma, Makoto se puso muy rojo con ese nuevo nombre, al pensar en Junko como una clase de gobernante o emperatriz no pudo evitar fantasear un poco.

-Junko-Chan, yo….yo en verdad lo siento, creí, creí-Mukuro trataba de decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su sistema, resignada suspiro y acepto su condena a manos de su hermana.

 _-Loba, te hare una pregunta ¡Lo amas? ¿O acaso lo tuyo no es nada más que lujuria?-_ le cuestiono con la voz firme, Mukuro se quedó dura pero en su mente las preguntas, ella sabía muy bien la respuesta a ambas, ella estaba enamorada de Makoto mucho antes de que Junko se fijara en él, desde que le otorgo esa sonrisa dulce sin malicia o motivos ocultos, se enamoró perdidamente de él, no era mera calentura, era mucho más serio.

-Si….si…yo….yo amo a Makoto Naegi-confeso con la voz baja y sumamente sonrojada mientras miraba hacia abajo, Makoto lo escucho y estaba de piedra por esta nueva información.

- _Miradme a los ojos, ¿Lo amas?-_ esta vez volvió a ser cuestionada por su hermana, a duras penas Mukuro levanto su mirada y los vio a ambos abrazados de perfil, ambos la estaban viendo esperando, se concentró en su hermana porque en la otra persona era sumamente difícil.

-Sí, estoy enamorada de él-le dijo casi tartamudeando, por un segundo noto como Junko sonreía de lado como si escuchara un buen chiste, luego se aseguró de tener la atención de su novio otra vez.

-Oíste bastardo con suerte, tienes dos chicas que te aman, joder, tu polla debe estar dura de alegría jajajaja-esta vez el modo RockStar estaba presente, pero Naegi noto como algo más estaba debajo de esto.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Una puñetera invitación? Ve y bésala de una maldita vez-lo desafío con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ehhhh?-era todo lo que pudo salir de la boca del castaño que ahora estaba completamente perdido en todo el asunto.

-Es sabido que un triángulo amoroso no perdura salvo reducidas excepciones, desde hace mucho Mukuro Ikusaba estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, si la mantienes cerca estarás completamente seguro, tú y nuestra futura familia-le explico Junko con unos anteojos puestos y su cabello en una cola de caballo, este modo no se presenta mucho, era el modo Analista. Mukuro estaba anonadada mientras miraba de Junko a Makoto, y cuando el comando de esta se registró en ella volvió a ponerse colorada.

-¿Pero creí que?-trato de hablar Naegi pero Enoshima le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándolo. Noto como de nuevo estaba en su modo Queen.

- _Fufufu mi despistado rey, Ahhh ¿Qué hare contigo? Como escuchaste antes, bésala, no te dejaría hacerlo si ella no te amara de verdad, pero recuerda, soy tu primer beso, tu primera vez, tendré a tu primer hijo y es definitivo, ella será la única que permita acercarte a ti, será tu única concubina, no habrá una segunda vez que te perdone esta traición-_ le explico su lógica, si bien Makoto estaba extrañado debía ser sincero consigo mismo, siempre creyó que Mukuro era una chica muy linda, en especial sus pecas, pero esto en verdad era nuevo para él, no esperaba que de la nada Junko permitiera este nuevo suceso y cambio tan drástico en su relación. Con cuidado se separó de ella y se acercó a Mukuro, esta nunca dejo de mirarlo, cuando estaba frente a ella se dio la vuelta para ver a su novia quien solo asintió una vez mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Makoto se volvió a Mukuro y la tomo de la cintura, ella no esperaba eso y chillo un poco pero nada más, cerro sus ojos mientras sentía el calor que desprendían las manos de Makoto en ella, lo bien que se sentían.

-Mukuro-su nombre, Dios, escuchar su nombre ser susurrado por su amante era algo de otro mundo, ella solo gimió por lo bajo y lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes de un tono como el bosque.

-¿Me amas?-cuando le pregunto ella no le respondió, en vez de eso cero la distancia y lo beso con urgencia y necesidad. La primera vez que lo beso fue estando disfrazada, fingiendo ser otra, fingiendo ser su hermana pero ahora era libre de expresar lo que sentía por el chico delante de ella, el mismo chico que le sonrió, el mismo que se robó su corazón y a quien se estaba entregando, sintió sus labios abrazar los suyos con duda pero no con disgusto o rechazo, lentamente ambos se fueron perdiendo en el beso, Mukuro gimió cuando su labio superior fue sujetado entre los suyos y como jugueteaba con él, al igual que Junko cuando lo beso en el callejón ella lo tomo del cabello y lo apretó un poco mientras lo acariciaba, grabando su forma en sus manos y mente, Makoto la abrazo desde la espalda y tiro hacia él, sus uñas se clavaron en la camisa escolar que llevaba, molesto de esta, deseaba sentir su piel firme pero suave, abrió un poco su boca y dejo libre su lengua para pasarla por los labios de Mukuro, esta tembló de éxtasis mientras sus ojos cerrados se fruncían un poco por el gusto, la saliva caliente la sintió en su boca, deseando entrar, ella dudosa entreabrió un poco su boca para darle entrada.

Makoto inserto su lengua despacio mientras movía su cara de costado y poder besarla mejor, las manos de Mukuro descendieron hasta su nuca donde lo sujeto con firmeza, el luckster paso su lengua por los dientes de la chica soldado, esta chillo en el beso pero no se contuvo, abrió más su boca para empujar su lengua contra la de él, al momento de hacer contacto una descarga eléctrica asalto su cerebro mientras podía experimentar como se iba haciendo macilla caliente bajo su toque, Naegi se dio vuelta aun besándola para sentarse en la silla donde ella momentos antes estaba amordazada y se sentó con Ikusaba encima, su miembro desnudo presionando contra su entrepierna, está por reflejo empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, las lenguas bailaban la danza de los amantes, se unieron luchando por el dominio y la autoridad sobre el otro, separaron sus labios pero estas aún estaban unidas, nuevamente cerraron sus labios mientras los aparatos bucales hacían un nudo en la cavidad húmeda de la chica, tanto era su deseo que se olvidaron de respirar durante unos momentos, cuando no pudieron más se separaron dejando varias cuerdas de saliva que se unían tanto en la boca de cada uno como un sendero trasparentemente cálido que delataba su anterior unión. Ambos abrieron los ojos mientras se miraban fijamente, Mukuro nunca antes había mirado ese brillo en Naegi, el verde brillaba más que antes, incluso cuando el castaño era feliz por algo o ayuda a alguien más sus ojos brillaban pero ahora, era como si tuvieran luz propia; por otro lado para Naegi ver el azul pálido, frío como el hielo y fuerte como el acero era un espectáculo hermoso, siempre supo la fortaleza, el poder que despide Mukuro de cada parte de ella, su experiencia en el campo de batalla, su habilidad, su todo, para él Mukuro tenía más que merecido el título de soldado, sus orbes normalmente impasibles junto con su rostro, pero ahora una vorágine de emociones, todas relacionadas al afecto y saber que era él quien las estaba causando lo lleno de dicha, tal vez no se decían nada pero al mismo tiempo se sabía todo.

-Bahhhh voy a vomitar-e igual que siempre Junko tenía que meterse en el bello ambiente que ambos estaban sumergidos, los dos se miraron unos segundos para luego mirar hacia la otra residente de la habitación, Junko estaba sentada ahora en la cama observando aburrida pero un ligero tinte de malicia como de molestia estaba presente en ella, seguramente no acostumbrada a ver a su novio con otra ni mucho menos en tal posición, si el tic de su ceja izquierda sumado a la vena palpitándole en la sien fueran una indicación.

Naegi viendo esto como una mala señal se separó suavemente de Mukuro, esta pareció no gustarle nada por cómo se le quedo mirando, para apaciguarla deposito un segundo beso en su frente como si estuviera tratando con una niñita, el resultado fue ver sus labios temblando mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada avergonzada logrando sacarle una risa al luckster.

*gruñido* *gruñido*

Rápidamente se apresuró donde Junko para sentarse detrás de ella y tomarla en brazos, como si fuera un gato empezó a mimarla despacio de que no lo arañara o algo similar, acaricio su vientre mientras depositaba besos en su hombro para moverse al cuello y la mejilla de su novia. Junko solo tiro su brazo hacia atras, justo en la nuca del luckster para tirar de él hacia ella mientras miraba hacia delante, directamente hacia su hermana mayor con sorna, la soldado solo se quedó mirando impasible pero esa fachadas era solo para los demás, solo la otra mujer en el cuarto pudo notar el ligero temblor de los puños así como el muy bajo gruñido que escapo de su boca.

-Bien, suficiente mierda sensible por ahora, eso es para después de la follada kyajajaja-se reía mordazmente Junko mientras podía escuchar como su novio tragaba nervioso detrás de ella pero no la soltó, en vez de eso la tomo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, por alguna razón Makoto estaba extrañamente dominante, o lo más cercano a dicho estado ya que siendo sinceros Naegi no era de los que son dominantes.

-No, nada más de sexo sin sentido, hoy voy a hacerles el amor-esa promesa tan solemne y sublime estallo dentro de las cabezas de ambas hermanas como en su corazón, el solo escucharlo logro que ambas se sonrojaran aún más todavía, Junko se rio como boba mientras se daba vuelta como podía y lo abrazaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con hambre, se puso de perfil y entre abrió su ojo para ver a su hermana, le hizo una seña con su dedo y esta dudosa se acercó, Enoshima la tomo del codo para obligarla a que se sentara en el regazo de Makoto, este tembló un poco al sentir la piel de ambas mujeres contra su entrepierna, podía sentir perfectamente la humedad que ambas estaban desprendiendo y como estaba desnudo la sensación era aún mayor, con las manos sudorosas y temblantes las llevo hacia las cinturas de ambas sujeto con firmeza luego de dudar varios segundos.

Ambas soltaron un gemido pequeño por el contacto pero esto solo animo al luckster a seguir con sus mimos, dejo de besar a Junko quien se quejó como niña que perdió un dulce pero de nuevo volvió a gemir aún más cuando la mano en su cintura subió hasta dar con su seno desnudo estrujándolo, jugando con él. Mukuro solo miraba anhelante como su hermana se estaba volviendo masilla caliente en las manos de su ahora hombre¸ deseaba sentir lo mismo pero al ser completamente nueva en todo este asunto no podía hacer nada excepto dejarse llevar por Naegi y en menor medida por su hermana.

-Mmmmm-fue el largo gemido que dejo escapar Ikusaba cuando los dedos de Makoto se depositaron debajo de su seno derecho y lo sujeto con delicadeza, con timidez, pidiendo permiso para seguir, esta deposito su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Makoto, sin darse cuenta inhalo una gran cantidad de su aroma natural mezclado con su sudor además de la gran temperatura de los cuerpos juntos estaban comenzando a nublarle la mente pero aun así logro capturar los labios que tanto deseaba. Naegi tomando esto como buena señal tomo su pecho y lo amoldo en sus dedos, ahora jugando con dos pares de pechos diferentes a la vez solo pudo sonrojarse y tragar duro.

-Upupupu alguien está muy contento-se dijo Enoshima mientras sentía la erección de su novio presionándose contra su costado, cuidadosamente salió del abrazo de Makoto y se arrodillo en el suelo en una posición de seiza pero con las piernas abiertas para poder complacerse ella misma, miro su premio, el falo erguido en todo su esplendor brillaba por el sudor y el semen tanto de ella como de él mezclados en uno solo, se lamio ambos labios y beso en la base del mismo logrando que este temblara, luego saco la lengua y la paso por todo el contorno del mismo mientras subia despacio. Naegi por otro lado empujo ligeramente a Ikusaba y ataco su cuello con besos, en especial donde la había mordido hace días pero mucho tiempo no estuvo ahí a pesar de los quejidos de la chica, sosteniendo su orgasmo por el afrodisiaco que había recibido antes que se manifestaba como temblores dejo una estela de besos en el cuello y el contorno de sus pechos mientras tomaba el pezón en su boca y lo sujetaba entre los dientes para pasar la lengua sobre el mismo.

-Ahhh…..arrghhhhh….Nae…..Ahhhhh…Makoto….más…por…favor-fueron las suplicas de Mukuro mientras abrazaba su cabeza esponjosa contra sus senos. Junko seguía lamiendo bien el contorno hasta que se cansó luego de que este estaba más o menos lubricado, subió hasta la cabeza donde la tomo entre sus labios y la beso para luego introducirlo en su boca y mamarlo de a poco, pulgada por pulgada; una de sus manos en su pecho pellizcado su pezón y la otra dentro de su vagina llena de semen, gimió por lo bajo cuando sintió el semen de Naegi escurrirse por sus labios vaginales, fácilmente inserto cuatro dedos dentro de ella mientras los metía y sacaba con fuerza, su pezón fue dejado en paz y la mano libre ataco su clítoris, estrujándolo entre los dedos pulgar e índice, imaginando que ahí estaba la lengua hábil de Makoto, su lengua ansiosa paso por el perineo y la corona mientras sus mejillas se ahuecaban solamente en la cabeza de la polla.

*gruñido/quejido*

Naegi no iba a aguantar mucho así pero a pesar de haber tenido un muy fuerte orgasmo antes aún estaba duro e insatisfecho, tanto que casi era doloroso, tenía fe de que podría seguir un par de rondas antes de caer desmayado pro el placer que vendría; solto un quejido cuando dejo de sentir como su polla era succionada por su novia, dejo de succionarle el pezón a Ikusaba no sin antes mordisquearlo juguetonamente siseo de dolor cuando las uñas de esta se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo pero no hizo nada más excepto ver porque Junko se detuvo en sus mimos. Vio como estaba subía suavemente por su entrepierna asegurándose de que sintiera todas sus curvas y toda la piel posible, Naegi apretó las manos y los dientes cuando sintió los pezones duros como roca de Enoshima subir por el contorno de su polla hasta la cabeza, luego siguió el valle de sus senos mientras los pezones marcaban el sendero ascendente, cuando estuvieron cara a cara Junko puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y rápidamente cerro la distancia en un nuevo beso, mordió sus labios y lo obligo a abrir la boca para meter su lengua que se fusiono con la suya con prisa hambrienta logrando que ambos gimieran en el beso. Mukuro se quedó respirando rápidamente mientras miraba y trataba de recuperar el aliento, miro hacia abajo cuando la polla se crispo contra su muslo, ella tembló y se arrodillo para seguir donde su hermana lo dejo pero esta vez como ella, no siendo alguien más. Con ambas manos alrededor del miembro comenzó con una paja suave mientras lamia el contorno, sintió los dedos de Makoto en el costado de su cabeza acariciándola, incentivando a seguir aún más. Junko miro hacia abajo y se rio un poco, luego soltó la boca de su amante con un sonoro *pop*

-Upupupu pronto Ma-kun te dará algo muy sabroso Muku-nee, asegúrate de tomarlo todo-le dijo con la voz cantarina mientras e recostaba contra el pecho del pobre castaño, este seguía temblando de manera mucho más errática, solo un poco más para su culminación. Mukuro por su parte tomo una respiración profunda e inserto al menos tres pulgadas de la polla en su boca mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza en un ritmo constante, todo siguiendo una cadena de pensamientos.

 _Inhala, exhala, muévete, repite_

Esa cadena le permitió proseguir con su mamada que ahora tenía la mitad del falo en su boca, sus manos bajaron a sus testículos para acariciarlo, estimulando su corrida, Junko se aburrió y rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado chupando, besando y lamiendo el contorno libre del miembro masculino. Luego empujo un poco a su hermana para que esta soltara la polla de su cavidad, ahora ambas estaban lamiendo y besando la corona junto a la cabeza mientras se tomaban de ambas manos y cerraron los ojos. Gimiendo de gozo por el sabor salado así como la saliva de la otra cuando sus lenguas se cruzaban en intervalos cortos pero constantes.

*jadeo* *gemido entrecortado* *respiración errática*

Naegi por acto reflejo llevo ambas manos hasta las cabezas de ambas y las provoco para que aumentaran un poco más su ritmo, estas cumplieron gustosas, ahora compitiendo por quien tenía la mejor parte de su pene en la boca y por cuanto tiempo, Makoto apretó los dientes mientras su boca se le secaba.

-Chicas, voy a….solo un poco-trato de decir mientras sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, las chicas por otro lado bajaron la cara hasta la mitad del falo y lamieron hacia arriba hasta la cabeza rojiza, una vez ahí juntaron ambos labios en un beso doble mientras succionaron con fuerza, luego sacaron la lengua y lamieron justo en el perineo, bajaron a ambos costados de la corona y plantaron sus labios en un último beso. En ese instante como si fuera una señal la polla exploto en cuerdas de semen que volaron hacia arriba para caer directamente en las caras de ambas chicas que ahora se dejaron llevar por las pasiones en un beso incestuoso, el semen caía en cuerdas abundantes, pegajosas y gruesas así como cálidas, Junko tenía la nariz, el labio superior y sus barbilla manchada de blanco, por otro lado las mejillas, ambos labios y el puente de la nariz de Mukuro fueron donde cayeron los restos del semen de Makoto, además por los movimientos de los besos entre ambas hermanas estas se cayeron hacia los pechos de ambas. Junko termino el beso y paso su lengua lamiendo los labios de su hermana hasta la nariz y luego con sus mejillas limpiándola de cualquier rastro de semen visible, luego se retiró y se sentó un poco para calmarse y recuperar el aliento mientras se limpiaba ella misma pero su hermana si bien tenía menos semen en ella aun abundaba, en especial en los labios, ella se rio un poco mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre un pezón manchada sintiendo un escalofrió cuando la yema del dedo rozo contra la protuberancia.

-Mmmmaahhhhh que rico, adelante Muku, pruébalo, es delicioso-le dijo divertida mientras se limpiaba y lamia cada resto de semen en ella sin dejar de mirar a su hermana esperando cada una de sus reacciones. Mukuro tenía los ojos vidriosos, su vagina quemaba y dolía, necesitada de la liberación pero aun así llevo su mano temblorosa contra algo de semilla en su nariz, el olor masculino impregnaba cada uno de sus poros, sumamente fuerte logrando entumecerla. Abrió muy poco la boca e inserto su dedo manchado saboreando por segunda vez el salado y pegajoso sabor del esperma de su novio….

Cuando esa palabra se registró en su cabeza respiro entrecortadamente y se sonrojo de nuevo, ahora más necesitada del sabor cuando este paso por su garganta uso más dedos para limpiarse que luego lamio gustosa saboreando el sabor. Delante de ella Junko se rio por esto, luego miro interesada cuando Mukuro rápidamente se habia limpiado de toda la esperma, su mirada casi enseguida se posó en el miembro semi flácido de Makoto, lo tomo de nuevo esta vez en una mano y con cuidado lo limpio de todo rastro de semen que haya quedado logrando que vuelva a erguirse temblando.

-Jajajaja Makoto quedara seco-se rio Junko mientras miraba a su novio sumamente rojo mientras respiraba y jadeaba demasiado, casi alarmante, este solo se llevó una mano hacia la frente para secar un poco el sudor que caía a cantaros de él. Rápidamente el verde se encontró con el azul hielo y el gris acero.

-Vamos Muku, aún hay mucha diversión-le dijo Junko con la voz cantarina mientras la empujaba hacia la cama pero sintió de golpe los labios de Makoto amasarse contra los suyos, ella gimió gustosa mientras chillaba cuando ambas manos agarraron su culo y lo estrujaron un poco.

-¿Qué no te lo dije antes? Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora por favor espera un segundo-le dijo Makoto mientras se acostaba y sujetaba firmemente a Mukuro, esta chillo cuando las manos se depositaron en su cintura para luego acomodarse contra su entrepierna desnuda, ella sin pensarlo se quitó la falda junto a su panty blanca y la camisa con el sostén quedando completamente desnuda, sintió como Naegi la levantaba un poco y usaba su miembro para acariciar su vagina ya completamente húmeda a modo de burla, la cabeza rozando con velocidad los labios y su vulva, Mukuro tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mientras agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, Junko por otro lado detesto profundamente el ser dejada de lado, en especial por su novio, así que sin pensarlo se sentó contra la cara de Makoto aplastando su vagina contra su boca que la recibió gustoso, tembló y cerro uno de sus ojos cuando la lengua experimentada de Naegi se adentró en ella, la lengua rozo por arriba y abajo antes de hacer movimientos de penetración en Enoshima. Mukuro por otro lado no pudo aguantarlo más y se empalo ella misma hasta llegar a su himen, tomo una respiración, cerró los ojos, alzo su culo y luego lo bajo con fuerza hasta la base del falo de Makoto entregándole su virginidad, ella grito con júbilo, la lengua afuera babeando, los ojos llorosos y la vagina apretando con un vicio el pene invasor mientras se iba acostumbrando a él. Sintió las manos de Junko sostener las suyas, con algo de fuerza levanto la mirada y vio a su hermana acercarse para besarla de nuevo. Enoshima empezó a rebotar contra la cara de Naegi logrando que su lengua vaya más profundo dentro de ella, cerró los ojos del gusto cuando su aparato bucal encontró y ataco repetidamente un punto dulce para ella logrando que temblara, en especial sus pezones. Las paredes vaginales de Mukuro eran demasiado fuertes como para dejar que se mueva bien pero aun así Naegi se dispuso a complacerlas, agarro de nuevo la cintura de Ikusaba, la levanto y empujo hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas logrando que ella tenga un mini orgasmo, estableció casi enseguida su ritmo, el sonido erótico de la piel chocando contra la piel lleno la habitación.

-MmmHIIIIII-chillo Mukuro cuando los dedos de su amante masculino se clavaron con fuerza en las mejillas de su culo y su ritmo aumentaba aún más ahora, dejo de besar a su hermana para apoyarse en ella, esta solo se rio de buena gana al ver la clara falta de experiencia en este campo.

-Ahhh calma Aggrrhhhh ahí cariño, si, justo ahí, ahhh debes rebotar AHHHH mierda, debes rebotar contra él, seguir su ritmo ARRRGGGHHHH SI, AHÍ, MÁS FUERTE Y RAPÍDO-dijo Junko tratando de explicar mientras recibía su servicio, la lengua de Makoto ahora estaba sobre su clítoris, los lametones eran consta mente erráticos como veloces, de derecha a izquierda y de arriba abajo. Mukuro cerro sus ojos mientras trataba de moverse buscando igualar el ritmo con Naegi, en un momento sintio como los dedos se clavaron en ella mientras el miembro descendía tratando de escapar pero increíblemente rápido se enterró de nuevo en ella mientras soltaba su tercera carga esta noche dentro de su vagina, Mukuro arqueo su espalda en un arco perfecto¸ sus pezones se irguieron mientras las paredes de su vagina se cerraban y apretaban con clara posesividad al invasor que la reclamo. Tembló y aulló de goce cuando el semen se escurría directamente en su vientre, sin pensarlo paso ambas manos por esa zona acariciando mientras sonreía.

Junko se llevó ambas manos a los costados mientras se abrazaba a si misma cuando derramo todo sobre Naegi, temblaba y gemía como loca cuando aun después de su orgasmo este la seguía lamiendo buscando más de su néctar.

Una vez descansados un poco cambiaron de posición, estaba vez Junko estaba en cuatro con Ikusaba acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas y la cara cubierta por sus manos para que no la vieran avergonzarse, Junko miro de lado hacia Naegi que estaba acariciando un poco su falo para devolver algo de dureza, pero cuando noto como Enoshima meneaba su culo sugestivamente y con una mano abría los labios de su vagina demostrando su interior este trago duro y se acero hacia ella, su miembro teniendo un solo objetivo.

-Vamos lucky-boy, la tercera es la vencidAAAAAAAAA-grito de placer cuando sin previo aviso ni espera el miembro se empalo en ella hasta el fondo y continuo con sus embestidas, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su boca babeando como perro, bajo su cabeza hasta depositarse en la vagina completamente rosa/roja de su hermana, sonrió y comenzó a lamer buscando los restos del semen de Naegi que quedaba en ella, Mukuro hecho hacia atrás su cabeza porque aún estaba sensible de su anterior orgasmo y sus piernas se cerraron sobre la cabeza de Junko impidiendo que escape. Naegi estaba increíblemente sensible, solo era cuestión de minutos para que acabara de nuevo, sus manso se posaron en las mejillas del culo de Enoshima, lo abrió con algo de fuerza escuchando como silbo pero aun gimiendo por él, sin contemplación ni espera inserto ambos dedos medio e índice en su ano mientras la seguía azotando. Esta dejo de gemir para gritar por dicha acción pero no era de queja, todo lo contrario, siguió insertando dedos hasta que solo cabían los seis dedos de Makoto en su culo tres de su mano derecha y tres de su mano izquierda para luego estirar el ano expandiéndolo. Junko tembló por ello, bajo y arqueo su espalda, levanto su culo hacia su novio, este la tomo de la cintura y embistió cuanto podía y cuan veloz podía, en un momento sintió que golpeo una puerta o abertura, sabía que era esto, con cada golpe este se fue abriendo y dio una última embestida para derramar su semilla en el vientre de Junko. Las paredes vaginales inmediatamente lo aprisionaron en un abrazo constrictor mientras ordeñaban todo lo que podían del falo de Naegi, el esperma inundando rápidamente el vientre y llenando hasta el borde, Naegi sé que prisionero de esa vagina durante unos segundos y varios minutos al no poder moverse por lo sensible que estaba, una fuera se dejó caer a un lado de la cama exhausto, ambas hermanas enseguida tomaron cada brazo de su amante compartido para descansar, vieron que Naegi estaba completamente agotado, casi al borde del sueño, Junko sabía que no se despertaría ahora así que miro hacia su hermana/novia.

-Recuerda bien Muku-nee, yo soy su reina, yo tengo al primer niño, no hay cambios-le dijo con la voz acerada mientras acariciaba el pelo de Makoto. Mukuro solo se le quedo mirándola hasta que asintió. Contenta con su reafirmación de autoridad Junko se fue quedando dormida lentamente, pronto siguió la loba….

-1 ½ mes después, cuarto de Makoto, anochecer-

(Normal POV)

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que los tres comenzaron su extraña relación, por un lado decidieron mantenerlo un poco asegurado con ellos mismos hasta que pudieran decírselo a los demás, pero para el resto de la clase era obvio que algo pasaba entre las hermanas y Naegi, si bien ahora solía discutir menos en especial cuando dicho chico estaba cerca o con ellas solían mirarse de manera penetrante, desafiándose a hacer algo, desafío que luego se llevaba a cabo en la seguridad e intimidad del dormitorio, luego estaba lo nervioso que estaba Makoto con respecto a algo en particular, cosa que ni siquiera las hermanas pudieron descubrir ya que por más interrogatorio/sexo que lograran con el niño Ahoge este logro no confesar nada. Por ultimo las dos hermanas se escaparon un día hacia la enfermería un día en medio del segundo periodo por fuertes malestares en el vientre, ganas de vomitar y ligeros cambios de humor, cuando estaban cerca del baño no aguantaron más y se adentraron para devolver su desayuno completo, Naegi que estaba cerca por un recado del profesor las escucho vomitar y las llevo con prisa a la enfermería donde su sempai les hizo un par de pruebas, cuando intento preguntar qué era lo que pasaba Junko le dijo que reunirían después de clases. Ahora los tres estaban sentados en la cama de Makoto mirando hacia la nada, bueno, principalmente Mukuro y Makoto, Junko por otro lado se veía radiante y llena de vida, como si solo pudiera esperar algo bueno de cualquier cosa.

-Makoto cariño-empezó Junko pero Naegi deposito un dedo en sus labios para callarla, esta enrojeció mientras sonreía como colegiala virgen. Ambas chicas compartieron una breve mirada y con los ojos asintieron, luego dejaron que Makoto siguiera.

-Chicas….Enoshima Junko y Mukuro Ikusaba, no puedo expresar…..no tengo palabras…ahhhh….bueno para decir cuan feliz estoy de ser su…su…novio…..pasamos mucho en poco tiempo y creo…..creo…que podemos más ahhh…-Naegi era un lio tartamudeante mientras jugaba con algo en su abrigo, Junko pudo imaginar donde iba esto así que solo sonrió, sonrió tanto que pareció que la sonrisa iba a partirle la cara, por otro lado Mukuro estaba confusa.

-Lo que quiero decir…..esto….bueno….sé que no tengo nada increíble para ofrecer…. Que soy alguien increíblemente promedio….solo mi amor por ustedes es algo que destaca….yo…..yo….en verdad creo….en verdad quiero hacerlas felices…-dijo mientras lentamente y sumamente rojo sacaba dos cajas de su sudadera con capucha, ambas chicas miraron intensamente ambas cajas, una roja y otra negra.

-Sé que habrá complicaciones, momentos duros para los tres, que esto no es "normal" para los demás pero….pero…nada de eso importa….si ustedes están bien con…..alguien como yo…en verdad….en verdad sé que lo lograremos….por eso-dijo mientras abria las cajas revelando su contenido, de la caja negra broto un anillo negro ébano con un dije en forma de lobo plateado con la boca cubierta por un diminuto zafiro, mientras que de la otra caja era un anillo de oro con una decoración como rosa y en medio un lapislázuli. Ambas chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca, Mukuro estaba llorando a cantaros sin hacer ruido mientras que Junko solo sonreía mucho debajo de sus manos.

-Enoshima Junko, Ikusaba Mukuro ¿Te casarías conmigo?-le pregunto ahora sonrojado Naegi mientras trataba de mirarlas a ambas, ellas se quedaron calladas un segundo antes de arrojarse sobre él y llenar cada cm posible de su cara con besos y picos, en especial sus labios, cosa que fue aprovechada por el lápiz labial de Enoshima. Cuando los mimos terminaron Naegi se sorprendió porque los anillos no habían caído de las cajas, primero tomo la mano de Mukuro y con cuidado le puso el anillo, ella levanto su mano y se quedó mirando el anillo con una sonrisa mientras seguía llorando, luego vino el turno de Junko, esta se veía emocionada y saltando en su asiento como niña chiquita, Naegi se rio un poco y con el mismo cuidado como delicadeza le puso el anillo de oro.

-Jejeje ahora estamos comprometidos-dijo Junko al vacío mientras veía su dedo brillar por la pieza de joyería.

-Bueno, si, a pesar de que no puedo hacerlo "oficial" aun representa que las deseo a ambas como mis…mis….-tratando de decir la palabra Makoto tenía problemas por ser algo muy embarazoso.

-¿Si?-pregunto las dos chicas a coro.

-Mis esposas-soltó Naegi cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero se relajó cuando los labios de Junko tomaron los suyos y luego Mukuro haciendo lo mismo.

-Upupupu eso en verdad será glorioso, pero ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?-le pregunto curiosa Junko, este solo explico que por una vez su suerte era grande ya que había ganado la lotería.

-Gau, bien, nosotras también tenemos algo para ti Ma-kun, cierra los ojos-le dijo de manera cantarina Junko mientras veía como su novio hacia caso, ambas se acercaron a la mesita de noche donde sacaron lo que estaban buscando, luego tomaron sus manos y dejaron dichos objetos en ellas.

-Listo, abre los ojos querido-le dijo Mukuro feliz mientras dejaba de llorar, Makoto los abrió y miro directamente hacia las manos, sus ojos se abrieron que parecieron que iban a salirse de sus órbitas, luego miro hacia las dos buscando una confirmación, cuando ambas asintieron le llego una sonrisa a la cara, seguido de la palidez de su piel y por ultimo desmayo…

Por las dos pruebas de embarazo positivas….

-MAKOTO-KUN, DESPIERTA-grito preocupada Mukuro mientras lograba atrapar a tiempo a su hombre, pronto esposo, esto la hizo sonrojar logrando que casi lo deje caer al suelo, por otro lado Junko se estaba revolviendo en el colchón de la risa.

-Kyajajajajajajajaja lo sabía, demasiado para el herbívoro, jajajaja paga-le dijo con sorna a su hermana, esta lo miro ceñuda mientras acunaba a Makoto en la cama y se acostaba a su lado. Junko solo chasqueo la lengua con molestia pero volvió a sonreír cuando su mirada se posó en Naegi, siguiendo el ejemplo se acostó junto a su compañero. Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron, luego miraron al Luckster desmayado pero igual de sonriente.

-Te amamos Makoto-dijeron al unísono mientras se acercaban a su rostro.

 _CHUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Dejando un sonoro beso en cada mejilla, el Luckster a pesar de estar inconsciente aún se sonrojaba, las dos hermanas se rieron un poco por lo bajo antes de acomodarse para descansar también no sin antes de dar una última mirada a los anillos, los tres se fueron a dormir con los sueños de un futuro juntos…..

n/a: hola chicos y chicas…..a quien estoy engañando solo hay chicos en este fic XD

Bueno, tarde pero aquí está la continuación de la pareja dispareja como el epilogo de las hermanas, lamento la tardanza, lo que sucede es que luego de leer y re leer el fic de Jibster no pude dejar de pensar en que estaba haciendo un plagio, por eso me costó tanto sacar un cap de este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y para nuestra siguiente dama tenemos alguien cuyo corazón desea encontrar a su príncipe de cuentos, señores, tenemos en fila esperando a Touko Fukawa, la súper escritora, junto a nuestra asesina favorita, Jill. Como reaccionara y responderá Makoto a dos mujeres tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite? Podrá manejarlas o será demasiado incluso para él?

Nos vemos la próxima, se despide su amigo Specterwolf3. 


End file.
